


A secret passion

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla - Fandom, Hollstein - Fandom
Genre: Carmilla - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, Hollstein - Freeform, Natlise, Negovanman - Freeform, Smut, heavy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:50:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 65,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Laura’s roommate Betty has gone missing and Carmilla takes her place, something about her new roommate leaves her wanting more. They have secret moments together as they develop more than lust.





	1. Chapter 1

"She'll be back." Danny tried to reassure me, rubbing her hand up and down on my back. 

"I can't believe it, just yesterday we were studying together, at this desk!" I replied in disbelief; Danny looked at me with sorrowful eyes and a sad smile. 

"She'll be back, she's a tough gall." Danny laughed, tapping my back slightly before getting up. She did a full body stretch and looked at her watch. 

"Come on, get some rest." She said with concern in her voice.

"Thanks Danny. Really, I appreciate it." I stood up from Betty's bed and looked up at her, not realising how close we were. 

"Uh, yeah." Danny quickly blushed and moved back, clearing her throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I turned around and stumbled over a chair.

"Oop, are you okay?" Danny reached her arms forward.

"Y-Yup I'm fine!" I quickly got up and brushed myself down.

"Okay, um. Good night. Text me if you need me." She gave me a small awkward wave and let herself out, closing the door behind her gently. I waited a few seconds until I was sure Danny had left.

"Wow, nice one Laura!" I spoke to myself, rolling my eyes and flopping onto my bed. 

Me and Danny have been getting a lot more closer recently, it also helps that she's my English TA. Not only has she been so kind and supportive but she's also agreed to helping me get to the bottom of where Betty has gone, along with the rest of the gang; it's also a great way to get closer to Danny, and maybe I could step things up on the relationship bar. 

I did my normal pre-sleep routine which consists of: Watching a couple of episodes of doctor who whilst applying my face mask, sipping on a nice cup of coco and doing some final studying before I slumber. 

Just as I was about to wash my green face mask off, the door opened rather abruptly. I turned around thinking it was Danny, but was shocked when I saw a raven haired girl making her way in my room.

"Well don't you look sexy." The girl laughed to herself in a raspy, low voice as she threw her black leather bag on Betty's bed.

"Um excuse me, who are you?!" I asked in disbelief, she had a lot of nerve sitting on Betty's bed like that.

"I'm your new roommate sweetheart." She replied back, making her way over to the fridge and helping herself to an alcoholic drink, popping the cap open with ease using just one finger.

"Uh no, you're not, I have a roommate! A-and that's not yours." I snatched the glass bottle from her hand and placed it on the desk behind me, she didn't move her body at all and kept her hand in the same position as if she was still holding the glass.

"Well don't you catch on fast." She said in a sarcastic happy voice, rolling her eyes and rummaging around Betty's area. 

"Hey! Stop that!" I raised my voice at her slightly, although it did nothing. She turned around and modelled one of Betty's shirts on herself. I grabbed it off her and threw it on my bed, scowling at her.

"Pinks not really my colour anyway." She gave me a quick mocking grin and continued searching through Betty's stuff. 

"What a boring girl, no money, no drugs no nothing." She sighed, flopping down onto Betty's bed, laying on her back as she played with her fingers above her.

"I-I'm calling campus security!" I threatened her, reaching out for my phone. She gave me a laugh of disbelief.

"Go for it Cupcake, but I'm meant to be here." She replied, not even bothering to look up at me.

"But what about Betty?" I asked more to myself than her, running my hand down my hair. She turned her head and look me up and down, almost as if she was scanning me or something. She slowly raised herself from the bed and placed her bag back on her shoulders. 

"What about her? She's gone and I'm here. Not that hard to understand." She nodded at me slowly as if I was oblivious to the whole situation. I quickly realised she was close into my personal space. We looked at each other briefly.

"You've got a little, something there." She pointed at my cheek and moved away rather slowly. Under the face mask I know for a fact I was bright red, out of all the times she had to come, it obviously had to be when I looked like this.

"Where are you going?" I blurted out, quickly snapping out of my daze.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know." She smiled at me menacingly before leaving, closing the door behind her. 

What the hell was that? Have they really replaced Betty that fast? And with a girl who looks like she would kill me in my sleep; great. I need to wash this stupid face mask off before anyone else decides to barge in so abruptly.

As I wiped my face dry from warm water, I checked the campus blog again; no sign of Betty, not even a missing person warning, nothing. I can't believe that no investigations are being made. I can't go to the police, they won't believe me because this stupid university keeps making up excuses, and I have no clue if she has any family to contact. 

I put my phone on charge and slid it under my yellow pillow. It's strange sleeping on my own in the dorm room, I always had Betty chatting away on her phone or late night studying, now it's just silence. I wonder what this new girl will be like, I don't even know her damn name and I doubt any of my friends will. She's mysterious and let's off an eerie atmosphere; is she not scared of getting caught and kicked out of Silas? She doesn't look or seem like she cares. Before I knew it, my eyes were closing and I fell into a deep sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

My alarm rang around my room like church bells, forcing me to wake up. I groaned heavily and reached for my phone, it's too early for this shit. I turned it off and checked for any calls or messages; not being offended when I found none. Looking to my right, I saw an empty untouched bed; my new roommate hadn't come back yet, lets hope it stays that way. Betty was a close friend and for this broody, pale girl to just waltz in and rummage through her things is sooooo not my thing; in matter of fact, it's probably no ones thing.

Begrudgingly, I got out of bed and brushed my teeth, wrapping my hair in a messy high ponytail. I opened the towering wardrobe and slid into some black jogging bottoms and a crop top over my sports bra, rolling out my mat to do a quick session of yoga on the hard wooden floor.

The sun was still rising; the sky painted a yellow amber. I always set my alarm half an hour early so I can have some 'me' time before class; now that betty has gone and my new roommate didn't seem like she was going to be in my company any time soon, I had the dorm to myself, I didn't have to worry about waking anyone up with my alarms and annoying yoga sessions any more.

I raised my groin in the air and inhaled deeply, relaxing my body and thinking pure thoughts whilst I was wrapped in my own mind.

"Well good morning to you too." Carmilla's eyes were lazily blinking in disbelief as she looked at my posture and back up to the door, closing it behind her as she grinned to herself. I quickly snapped out of my daze and fell to the floor, slamming my hip on the hard wood below me.

"Fuck! What are you doing here?!" I asked, rubbing my hip tenderly, looking at her with raised eyebrows. 

"I'm entering my dorm?" She asked in a rhetorical sarcastic manner, flopping onto her bed and throwing her leather boots off behind me. 

"For the last time, this isn't you-"

"Dorm? My god cupcake, you're starting to annoy me with that." She cut me off hastily, turning her head to look down on me.

"Cough up betty and I'll be on my way." She held a fake smile on her face.

"Oh trust me, I will. And when I do I will personally pack your bags and send you back home safely." I replied back frustrated. She winced at me and turned her head back to look at the ceiling. I stood up, ignoring the throbbing hip, and rolled up my mat, tucking it back under my bed. 

"Awwww, is my show over all ready?" She slurred sarcastically in a whining voice. I replied back with a fake grin and made my way to pour myself a bowl of cereal.

"Carmilla." She said sternly out of the blue.

"What?" I asked pissed off, sitting cross legged on my bed eating my cereal.

"My names Carmilla, Carmilla Karnstein." She answered unimpressed, turning her head to catch my gaze.

"Wow, very...old fashioned." I replied back mockingly. It was actually a gorgeous name, so elegant and suggestive.

"Well...you could say that." She said with a small smile, rubbing her thumb in circles as she turned her whole body to face me. I took a mouthful of cereal and looked back up at her, catching a gaze I didn't know was happening.

"What?" I muffled with cereal in my mouth. Carmilla's top lip hooked up as she grinned ever so slightly. 

"It's impolite to eat with your mouth full you know." She raised her eyebrows at me and bit the tip of her thumb.

"Oh because your the one to be correcting me on my mannerisms, and I am very good with my mouth thank you very much." I said rolling my eyes and taking another mouth full.

"Wow, I don't even know your name yet cutie." She replied with a menacing grin and raspy voice.

"Oh please, I didn't mean it like that, and my name's Laura, Laura Hollis." I answered her, blushing out of awkwardness and swirling my spoon around the left over oat milk.

"Nice name, Lauren." She replied back, looking down at her nails.

"Laura." I corrected her with wide eyes.

"Oh, sorry Nora." She replied back, tilting her head to the side as she looked at me again. 

"Lau- you know what, I don't have time for this." I sighed, drinking the left over milk from my bowl and pacing over to the small kitchen-like sink to wash it clean. I heard a chuckle come from the annoying girl behind me. 

After washing the bowl clean, I gathered my text books and sheets from the desk and neatly slid them into my bag. 

"Are you not getting ready for class?" I asked as I flipped through my math folder, rummaging around for my homework. 

"Nope, but I am getting ready to sleep so if you could keep it down over there Lauren, that would be great." She sarcastically said cheerfully, shuffling around her bed so she was laid on her stomach, her arms behind her pillow. She wore a thin tank top so her back was pretty much on full display. Her back was surprisingly toned for her slim, lanky body. 

"Wait, you're skipping?!" I asked shocked.

"Again with the loud noises, yeah spaz I am." She mumbled into her pillow. 

"If you get me into trouble I swear to god." I replied back frustrated. If the campus security caught my roommate in her bed when supposed to be in class with out a note, I'll get dragged into it too, and that's not what I want right now.

"Relax cupcake, I can pull some strings." She answered dopily, she wasn't joking when she said she was going to sleep. I narrowed my eyes at her and continued to look for my homework, making sure to keep it down so I don't anger the brooding girl more. 

"Ready for math?" Perry walked in happily with a flask of coffee in her hand. She looked to her right to see a body in Betty's bed. 

"Betty?!" She almost ran to the bed and shook the sleeping body.

"No don't-!" I reached out to perry to pull her back before she could touch Carmilla but I was too late.

"What the fuck are you doing Laura-" She angrily spat as she shot up.

"Oh gosh, I'm so so sorry." Perry stuttered in shock, walking back slowly. Carmilla rubbed the bridge of her nose whilst sitting up slightly. 

"Perry, this is Carmilla, my new roommate." I said begrudgingly. 

"Roommate?" Perry repeated confused, looking to Carmilla then back to me.

"Yes! Could you believe it? A student sharing a room with an imbecile." Carmilla snarked back, flopping back down onto her bed, slamming her pillow over her head. Me and perry looked at each other with raised eyebrows for a few seconds. 

"Where's LaF?" I questioned Perry, sliding my shoes on and keeping the noise down so we don't wake sleeping beauty.

"She- they, will be here any time soon." Perry replied back, shaking her head slightly. I walked over to her and placed my hand in her arm gently.

"You'll get used to it, it's gonna take some time for us all to adjust." I smiled at her reassuringly, patting her arm softly before I heaved my bag on my shoulder.

"Hey! What did I-" LaF walked in bubbly, but slowed down when me and perry over exaggerated a shush sign using our fingers, pressed against our mouths.

"Miss?...." LaF finished in a whisper, confused to what we were doing. Perry looked over and tilted her head to the right.

"Is that betty?" LaF loudly mouthed. Perry smacked her hand in her forehead. 

"Shush! And no, it's Laura's new roommate." Perry whispers in a frustrated tone.

"Oh, I thought for a second Laura had a bit of action last night-"

"The next person to talk, gets thrown out of the window." Carmilla threatened under her pillow. I looked at LaF in a "really?" kinda way.

"Let's go." I mouthed, shooing everyone out of the room, glancing at Betty's bed one last time to view carmilla rising from under the pillow and turning to her side to sleep better. 

"The dean didn't waste any time replacing Betty then." LaF spat as we made our way to class. 

"Nope." I replied, still in shock that Betty was really gone.

"But we don't know that for sure, we're not giving up!" Perry said happily, reassuring us as much as she could.

"The sooner the better, I can't take more of Carmilla." I replied back rather frustrated.

"Oh please, she's pretty hot though." LaF replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Ouch!" LaF squealed holding their arm after a blow from Perry. 

"She was out all last night and only just came back this morning, she's trouble if you ask me." I said, pulling on the straps of my bag as we turned a corner.

"There was a huge party ran by the zetas last night, ask Danny if she saw her there." Perry replied, still scowling at LaF.

"I don't know, it doesn't really seem to be in Carmilla's nature to go to a high school party." I doubted as we walked into class, LaF turning the other direction for biology.

"She's just, I don't know...different." I stuttered with a confused tone as we sat at our desks. 

For the whole lesson I was caught in daydreams about where Betty could be and who Carmilla actually was. Perry had a good point that she could have been at the party all night, but she'd only been here for one day, unless she's extremely social which I doubt highly.

"Laura!" I quickly snapped out of my daydream as Perry shook my whole body, I winced at the sudden pain my hip made. 

"You slept through the whole lesson." She told me as I stretched, packing our bags as we left the class. 

"What do we have now?" I asked lazily, yawning and scratching my head. 

"Well you have English, I have art. I'll see you at lunch!" She replied happily, going the opposite direction to me.

English went by pretty fast, with Danny being an English TA, she comes around and gives me private study lessons. Let's hope they carry on with miss broody sleeping behind us. The bell ran laps around my ears as it was finally time for lunch, I made my way to the hall and found my friend group. 

"Hey Laura." She smiled and gave me a warm wave.

"H-hey Danny!" I replied back smiling sheepishly at how awkward I am. I sat across from Danny and next to LaF as we all talked and ate our lunches.

"Carmilla Karnstein, ever heard of her?" I randomly blurted out to the table, everyone looking up to me confused. 

"Yeah, I think I saw her name on the track team." Danny replied tilting her head at me. 

"Why?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"She's my new roommate, a very annoying roommate." I replied bitterly, playing with my food below me. 

"Oh come on, it hasn't even been 24 hours yet!" Perry replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"I don't know why you're complaining frosh, I wouldn't mind taking your pla- OUCH, Per I'm joking Jesus!" We all giggled, except from Perry, and carried on eating our lunch. 

Why would Carmilla be on the track team? She doesn't really give off a sporty vibe, but she did have pretty intense back muscles to think of it. Ew, Laura, stop it right there.

"Speaking of track team's, wanna come watch me later?" Danny asked with a soft, nervous smile painted on her freckled face.

"I'd love to." I answered blushing, meeting her gaze. 

"Great, it's a date! Well, n-not a date, a friendly get together...okay bye!" Danny quickly left the hall bright red, everyone giggled.

"So you an Danny are really hitting it off huh." LaF pushes my shoulder jokingly.

"I mean, I don't know. It's still early days, anything could happen." I replied, looking out of the window, watching Danny until she had finally left my sight. I placed my lunch box in my bag and headed off to next lesson. 

History was just like normal, sitting at the back, daydreaming about anything other than the French Revolution or the Boston Tea Party. 

I counted down the seconds until the bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class, making my way down to the field to watch Danny practice for finals. 

I sat on the big row of metal benches, shielding my eyes with my hand from the sun, searching for Danny; and there she was, stretching her limbs, getting ready to run. Like clock work she stood tall and gave me an over exaggerated wave, I waved back but a little less excessive. I looked around the big field which surrounded campus, searching for anyone else I might have known. 

"Karnstein!" I heard the teacher yell frustrated. My heart dropped and I had no idea why. I quickly looked to my right and saw Carmilla stood with a cigarette pressed to her lips looking unimpressed. 

"Put that out and get your ass on track!" The teacher sternly spat at her. I saw that sarcastic look she gave back from all the way over here. Why on Earth was Carmilla running for the track team? She can't even walk to her bed without collapsing. I realised I was staring for too long at her tight, small sport shorts as when I looked at her eyes, she was looking at mine also; I hope she didn't catch me checking her out.

All the girls lined up at there designated starting points and got in position. Danny was incredibly physically fit, her stomach, legs and arms were toned and flexing. She turned her head and gave me a quick smile before the horn set them off. Danny was already speeding away in front of everyone, but in less then a blink of an eye, Carmilla over took her effortlessly. She even had the time to run backwards to mock Danny, and enough time to take a glimpse of my jaw-dropped face. Carmilla was already over the finish line before some of the girls were passing the half way marker, she took a tall stretch and flaunted her body off, she didn't even look slightly out of breath. 

30 seconds later and Danny crossed the finish line, she lent her hands on her knees and bent forward, reaching for air. Out of instinct I grabbed my bag and made my way down to the field to congratulate Danny. 

"Well done! You were so good." I said smiling, making my way up to Danny with open arms. 

"Awww thank you Lauren, it really means a lot!" Carmilla sarcastically mocked at me as I passed her. 

"Ugh please, go smoke somewhere." I replied bitterly, smiling at Danny as she met me in the middle.

"Gladly." I heard Carmilla mumble as she walked away, the teacher close behind her, still in shock at her performance.

Danny accepted my hug and towered over me. 

"Thanks, but there's really no need." She said disappointed. Kicking the ground beneath her.

"Why?! You were amazing!" I reassured her, rubbing her arm gently.

"Were you even watching? She slaughtered me out there!" She huffed, pouring water into her mouth angrily.  
It's true, I don't think anyone was expecting Carmilla to do that. 

"Don't let her get to you, you were still super fast, and you looked really good." I almost whispered the end, but from the blushing and smiling coming from her pink face, she definitely heard me clear. 

"At least we will definitely qualify for regionals, her metabolism and body strength is insane." She sighed, lunging her bag onto her shoulders and walking back to the dorms with me. 

"Text me okay." Danny spoke softly as I walked into my room.

"Yeah, definitely." I replied back, still in a gaze. 

"I think I'm gonna gag." A raspy voice came from a bed, immediately breaking the connection. Danny smiled at me and closed the door. I gave Carmilla a glare as I flopped onto my bed, kicking my shoes off and throwing my bag on the floor.

"Oh sorry, did I ruin a moment?" She asked rhetorically, not even looking up from her book. Just as I was about to argue back the bathroom door opened and a pretty girl walked out. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." She paced over and rubbed Carmilla's leg rather seductively, she didn't flinch or even look up from her book in the slightest. 

"No you won't." Carmilla replied to herself as the door closed behind them, turning a page slowly.

"Poor girl." I said bitterly, in sympathy for the girl who had clearly just been used by Carmilla.

"Oh trust me, she had a great time." Carmilla huffed, placing her book down and lying back down on her bed, legs sprawled out and playing with a lighter above her face. It was silent for a few minutes.

"So, you're into running huh." I asked, braking the silence. She turned her head to the side to look at me.

"No." She replied bluntly with a slight tinge of anger.

"So why are you on the team?" I asked, turning to lean on my elbows to get a better view.

"How else do you think I got into Silas?" She copied my movements and laid on her elbows, also facing me.

"You're incredible social skills?" I replied back sarcastically, grinning at the end.

"Well aren't you a comedian." She said, laughing slightly. We both laughed and got caught in each other's sight.

"You were insanely fast though." I sighed with a smile. 

"Yeah well, when you want to impress someone I guess you surprise your self sometimes." She replied, looking at me with a tilted head.

"I guess so." I sighed, almost as a whisper. It was as if I was locked in a trance, I couldn't escape her eyes. 

My head raised as she slowly stood tall over me, our eyes still connected. Out of reflex I moved over to my left to make space for her, she laid next to me and placed a hand on my cheek, turning my head slightly and scanning my face and neck area. With her pinky finger she lowered it and traced soft circles over my lip. Turning my face back to meet hers she lent forward, I closed my eyes, ready for the contact but never got any. I opened my eyes to look at her hesitating. 

"Laura I-" She started but I cut her off, leaning forward to lock our lips together. I pulled back to await her response but was soon re-attached to her lips. Her hand pressed against my face as she deepened the kiss, my head leaning back and fourth as she pressed against me. She broke the kiss and pressed her forehead against mine with an open mouth, the heat of her breath warming my face, the tips of our lips grazing against each other. She leaned forward again and gave me quick passionate kisses, clasping my hair in her hand behind me. 

"Fuck." She effortlessly breathed as she bit my bottom lip. Still kissing me she pressed forward so I was laid back onto the bed underneath her, her body pressed into my groin and in my stomach, my legs at either side of her. She pressed her forehead against mine again and took a deep breath, her eyes were closed and her breathing was already hitching. Softly, she pressed up against me, lowering her arm to grasp my leg and place it over her back, she held my upper thigh tight against her upper waist as she kissed me again. As we kissed, our hands became friskier; she tugged at the hem of my shirt, motioning me to take it off. With out braking the kiss I sat up and took off my shirt, throwing it onto the floor as she bit her bottom lip whilst looking at my bra, she practically just sucked on my lips instead of a kiss as she reached behind me and unclasped my bra. I hesitated slightly as I was getting self conscious. 

She looked back up at me and kissed me reassuringly, I gave her a nod as she proceeded to remove my bra. She flung it to the side and on top of my shirt, softly again, she pushed me back. She stayed on top, sat on my hips. I placed my hands on her waist as she looked at my body, practically drooling as she peered at my breasts in front of her. 

Quickly, she lent back down and locked our lips together, sliding her body forward so our groins were touching yet again. As we kissed heavily, I felt her hand trace down from my neck to my left breast, she kneaded my right in one hand and rubbed my shoulder with her left hand. This brought out small whimpers and sighs to escape my mouth and into hers. I pushed forward so she sat up on my lower waist again, propping myself up behind me with my hands, she lent back down to kiss me but I pushed her shoulders back gently.

"You're wearing too much." I sighed, looking up into her eyes. She gave me a slight grin and crossed her arms in an 'X' shape at the hem of her top, pulling it over her head and throwing it on top of my scattered clothes. Surprisingly, she had toned abs with stacked across her stomach.She motioned to take her bra off but I quickly pulled her arms down and slid it off her myself. She gave me a seductive but cautious look as she traced her long finger down from my breasts to the end of my stomach, tucking it down the hem of my jeans. I looked down to her finger and back to her eyes as she unzipped my zip and popped my button open as she straddled me. I clenched her hand tightly.

"I-I haven't done this before." I sighed through hitched breaths. She looked at me deeply. 

"Just relax." She whispered, bending down to give my nipple a kiss. Gently she sat up and her abs flexed, she pulled my jeans down slowly and sat back on me. I placed my hands on her hips as she started to grind against my groin. My eyebrows furrowed together and my mouth parted gently, she did the same but less expressive, she's definitely done this before. She lowered herself back down and flipped her hair out of the way, burrowing her face to my neck as she sucked on my pulse point. 

"N-no marks" I told through moans and whimpers as she grinded on me rather vigorously, her back dipped up and down and our breasts rubbed together. She sat up and looked at me.

"Fine, I'll keep them hidden then." She locked eyes with me as she lowered herself down, my eyes opened wide as she licked me down from my belly button to my inner thigh. 

"Fuck, Carmilla" I panted as my eyes rolled into the back of my head, she gave me a simple hum in reply. She sucked on my inner thighs until her hand placed itself on the hem on my underwear. 

"Can I?" She asked, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, waiting for my reply. 

"Okay." I whispered. But to my surprise, she didn't take them off but instead crawled back over me and locked lips again. Her hands were either side of my head as her tongue made an appearance in my mouth. I felt a hand trail it's way from my neck and all the way down to my underwear. She took a deep breath herself and placed her entire palm over my clothed folds.

"Fuck!" I jolted at the sudden contact, accidentally braking the kiss, she rested her forehead on mine and closed her eyes, her lips were slightly parted as she gave me quick and random kisses on my lips. She swallowed harshly as her two fingers pressed against my clit over my underwear. She started to press down harder in circular motions.

"Oh god." I grunted in a low, raspy voice. 

"You're so wet Laura." She moaned also, pressing slightly harder and faster against my clit. I whimpered high pitched squeals, dragging my hands down her back and waist. She bowed her head down as her fingers rubbed up and down my clothed folds harshly.

"Oh god oh god, fucking hell!" I moaned over and over again. I felt a sensation inside of me, my tummy rolled in and out harshly, my body weekend.

"C-Carm, fuck, s-stop." I practically pleaded, straight away her hand came to a sudden stop and she sat on top of me, unaware of how sensitive I was as I let out a whimper as she sat on my groin.

"What? Was it too much?" She asked worried, wiping the sweat from her blushed forehead with the back of her hand. I sat up on my elbows to look at her. 

"I don't know, I've never felt like this before." I answered rather sheepishly.

"Wait, You've never had an orgasm?" She asked at me, shock in her voice.

"Have you never made yourself...you know..." She looked down at our position and placed a hand on my stomach.

"Well yeah, but this is different, it's not my fingers this time." I blushed embarrassingly at the comment as I felt her warm hand flatten on my waist.

"Cupcake, don't tell me you're sacred to cum." She said with disbelief in her tone. 

"I-I am though." I almost whispered, looking to my side.

"Laura, you have nothing to be sacred about, intimacy is normal, sooner or later someone will make you orgasm and you'll regret being scared of it." She reassured me, moving her hand up and down my stomach. 

"I know I know, I just...don't know if I'm ready quite yet." I looked at her with saddened eyes as I saw her hand lift from my body. I quickly grabbed her hand and placed it back onto my body. 

"That doesn't mean I don't enjoy the other things though." I said seductively with a grin on my face. I lent up to carry on with the kissing but she stood up from the bed.

"I have to go train for track." She said bluntly, heaving her bra and top back on.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I asked confused as I sat up.

"No. I did." She replied, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

I let out a heavy sigh and flopped back down onto my bed. I slid my hands down my own torso and started to rub myself over my underwear, it didn't feel right though. I placed my hands over my face in defeat, why didn't I let her carry on?! Now things were definitely going to be awkward as fuck; I don't know why I was so bothered though, she was my roommate from hell, why did we just do that? 

"I know right?! That totally shouldn't have happened- WOAH LAURA!" Perry almost screeched as she backed everyone away.

"FUCK!" I shouted, quickly rising and dragging my top off from the floor, heaving it over myself and pulling the covers over my lower half.

"Is it safe?" Perry asked with her back turned to me.

"Yes." I almost whispered. Everyone walked in cautiously.

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" I disclaimed with blushed cheeks. I was a bad liar, it didn't help that there were bras and clothes sprawled out on the floor and my hair was a mess.

"Well, when you can't get action from others, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." LaF joked, Perry slapped their arm in response with a stern look on her face. 

"N-no, no no no, this is not what I looks like I s-swear." I repeated, dying of embarrassment.

"Should we come back another time oorrrr..." Danny trailed off.

"Danny?!" I shot up and looked at her, everyone shielded there eyes when I realised the blanket had slid off my lower half to expose my pants and bare lower body.

"Wow, okay then. We'll c-come back later." Danny said sheepishly.

"For fuck sake, wait." I stood up as everyone was turned and slid into a pair of jogging bottoms I found on the floor.

"Okay, it's safe to look now." I said sarcastically, sitting in my bed cross legged. Everyone turned around and placed themselves around the room rather awkwardly, I winced as Perry and LaF sat on Carmilla's bed, Danny sat next to me.

"Ahem.." LaF cleared their throat. "...we've made a few observations about the suspicious entry of your new roommate." My heart dropped just thinking about her.

"W-What?! I promise it's not true, I don't even know what happened, I-it was all so fast I-"

"Frosh, what are you talking about? We think she's connected to Betty's disappearance." LaF said, confused.

"What were you talking about-" 

"N-nothing! What have you figured out?" I stuttered, everyone gave me an unsettling look.

"Well....we think she could be, a vampire." Perry almost whispered in caution. 

"A vampire?! Are you guys insane?!" I spat.

"Laura, all the evidence concludes the fact that she's...different." Danny explained, placing a hand on my leg.

"Yeah, maybe she's lazy a-and broody, but she's definitely not, a vampire." I said, flailing my arms around.

"What time does she leave the dorm?" Perry interrogated.

"I don't know, maybe 5-7PM?" I replied confused.

"And what time does she get back?" LaF butted in.

"In the morning." I answered worried.

"She's insanely strong and fast, no one has a metabolism like her Laura, I watched her run a full lap of the field and not a single sweat broke from her, her breathing didn't even change." Danny told me, patting my leg.

"Well, maybe she's extremely athletic." I replied back in a high pitched voice.

"Laura, her name is Carmilla Karnstein, the most Victorian, old fashioned name I have ever heard in my life." LaF replies with a hint of exhaustion in her voice.

"Well, maybe she's-"

"Laura! Enough with the excuses....we looked up the name Karnstein and guess what, they are a family of literal vampires, the most deadliest, savage family of vampires to ever live." Perry said with a tinge of frustration.

"B-But that makes no sense." I whimpered to myself.

"We're here to save you Laur." Danny looked at me with safety in her eyes, rubbing on my leg.

"I don't need saving! We don't even know for sure yet, this could all be a coincidence." I backed Carmilla up, heavens know why. Everyone huffed with defeat. 

"Well, you're right, we can't label her without clear evidence. But we're almost certain that the facts are true, she's a danger Laura, to you and everyone else." LaF sighed. 

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked, worried about the answer.

"We're going to run some tests." Danny answered.

"Which are..." I looked at everyone with raised eyebrows for an answer.

"Well... you're the only one who's close enough to examine her-"

"What! We're not close at all." I exaggerated the 'all'. 

"Okayyy, well you do share a room with her, so you kinda are." Perry finished confused.

"Just keep an eye out for any...mysterious activities or, vampiric qualities, but just be careful" Danny told me with a soft voice.

"Which would be..?" I egged on.

"Blood drinking, weird sleeping patterns and extreme lustful habits." LaF said, I chocked on thin air at the last bit.

"But of course, you should take notes on the last part- OW! SERIOUSLY? AGAIN?!" Perry rubbed their arm as Perry shook her head at them.

"Again, not what it looked like..." I said sheepishly. "....but okay, fine. I'll look out for any vampire like tendencies." I said the last part sarcastic and mockingly.

"Great! Write down anything suspicious in a diary or something, call any of us if anything goes tits up okay?" LaF asked.

"And call me if her seduction eyes are too intimidating." Danny butted in. 

"This is all so stupid, but fine!" I got up and flicked the kettle switch, watching the water bubble. I looked at the time and realised how long we had been talking for, it was almost 8PM. Just as I was pouring the water into my cup of coco, the door burst open. Me and everyone in the room turned to Carmilla who walked through.

"Why the fuck are you dimwits here? And on my bed?!" She spat angrily. Everyone lept up and looked at each other wide eyed. 

"Cat got your tongues?" She said frustrated. Everyone was speechless.

"Well?! Get the fuck out of here!" She sternly told everyone angrily, pointing at the door with narrowed eyes.  
Everyone hurried out, I was making my own way out to avoid any awkward upbringings about what occurred before hand but she closed the door before I could leave.

"Not you spaz." She said rolling her eyes and flopping on her bed. I gulped harshly and sipped my coco, burning my tongue with the heat.

"Are you just gonna stand there watching me all night?" She asked sarcastically, picking up a book and sliding her shoes off. 

"N-no! I was just..."

"...just..." she mocked me.

"...just about to do my homework." I said fake excitedly, sitting down at my desk and rummaging through papers, scribbling nonsense on a note pad to look busy. I could hear her breathing softly whilst she flipped through the pages of her book. It was silent for a while.

"S-so are you-"

"Well, there goes my peace and quite." She cut me off. I quickly silenced myself and looked back down at my notes. I heard Carmilla shift and sigh in defeat.

"Carry on." She moaned, sitting cross legged at the end of her bed, I could practically feel her breath on my neck.

"H-how was training?" I asked in a high pitched voice, cursing at myself for sounding ridiculous.

"What?" She asked bitterly, I turned in my chair to face her, not realising how close we were.

"T-training..." I mumbled, quickly releasing now that what she said was an excuse to leave.

"Oh. Training. It was...good." She replied not so reassuringly. I watched her mouth for any sights of fangs.

"My eyes are up here cutie." She grinned.

"Oh, I w-wasn't looking a-at anything." I laughed awkwardly.

"Are you going to be weird...weirder around me now?" Carmilla asked me in a passive aggressive tone.

"What?! T-there's nothing to b-be weird about-"

"Oh give it up Laura." I blushed when my name left her mouth. "Don't think I don't feel weird too." She said, edging closer to me. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, if I could change it I would I just....got scared." I looked away from her like a coward.

"Hey, Cupcake..." she pressed her fingers underneath my chin and turned my face to reach her gaze. "....don't be sorry for being afraid, everyone is bound to feel nervous their first time." She reassured me surprisingly.

"Was you scared, the first time you..y'know, d-did it?" Why the fuck did I just ask her that?! To my surprise she let out a calm laugh.

"I cant remember that long ago, but I'm sure I was." She replied smiling. What did she mean 'that long ago'? Oh god. Are they actually right? Is she a vampire? Fuck. 

"Anyways, I don't think you would want your virginity taken from me." She sighed and played with the hem of her really, sexy leather jeans. 

"That wasn't the problem at all, in-fact I was kinda hoping we could...I don't know...try it again?" I almost whispered. I could feel the heat in my stomach and a pulsing in my centre. I looked at her, she had a faint pink tint in her pale, porcelain face. She looked at me blankly, great one Laura...ruining the mood yet again!

Without any words being said, she moved forward and cupped my face, bringing me into a kiss, my back lurching from my chair. Still kissing, I walked us over to my bed and felt my surroundings behind me. When I placed my hands on my bed she pushed into the kiss so my back fell flat against the mattress, my head sinking into my yellow pillow as her tongue ran across the top of my gums inside my mouth. She was so amazing at kissing, when she lapped her tongue around mine it was a rush of fire and adrenaline covering my body. 

After a couple minutes of rather vigorous make outs, she sat up on my groin and slid her cold hands up my top and over my breasts.

"Shit, sorry. I thought you were wearing a bra." She almost moaned. My nipples were obviously hard and ready for her touch.

"N-no, keep going, please..." I begged through moans. The look on her face was confused but menacing. She continued to slowly palm at my breasts under my shirt and slowly grind her hips against mine. 

"Shit." I breathlessly moaned at her touch.

I raised my arm to clasp the hem of her shirt and motioned to pull it over her head, she let me do this and threw it on the floor, continuing the rubbing of my breasts. She lowered herself down and sucked on my left nipple, lapping her tongue around it and moaning to herself in pleasure. I gripped the pillow above me and jolted my hip up into hers, causing a grunt to escape her mouth. She lifted her head up and looked at me; she laid on top of me so my legs were, yet again, placed either side of her body and slowly rocked back and fourth. She slid her hand down beneath both of our bodies and unzipped my zip and popped my button open, slowly inching it off my hips. I helped her by shaking my legs so they came down to my ankles and kicked them off onto the floor, she placed her palm over my folds.

"Is this okay? Can I carry on?" She asked with concern in her voice. 

"Fuck, yeah, d-don't stop." I whimpered, pushing my centre upwards and into her hand for her to carry on.

"A-are you sure though-"

"Shut up and fuck me, please." I said through half lidded eyes. 

"Don't need to tell me twice." She grinned, squeezing my mound in her hand.

She started by rubbing her two digits against my clit whilst mouth fucking me, she quickly fastened her pace as we both swallowed each other's moans and whimpers. Quickly, she slid my pants down and ran her two fingers down my folds, spreading my wetness around so she could enter me with ease. 

"Oh fuck!" I yelped as she slid her finger inside of me hastily.

"This might hurt a bit, tell me if it's too much." She warned me with her mouth grazing on top of mine. 

She slowly pumped in and out of me, her breath was hitching like mine. It didn't take long until her knuckle pressed against my folds, with her wrist she moved back and fourth, wiggling her finger inside of me, pressing against my walls. I wasn't oblivious, she was trying to find my sweet spot. 

"FUCK, oh g-god fuck me, r-right there Carm fuck!" I squealed in a high pitch. She locked our lips together to try and catch my moans before someone barged in to complain about the noises. The kiss was sloppy as I couldn't contain the constant rotation my head was rolling in.

"I-I'm so, fuck, I'm so c-cLOSE FUCK!" I panted as she kept on grazing past my G spot, teasing me. I needed something to cling on to for support, I grasped on her hair and pulled it back.

"My g-god Laura." She moaned in a low raspy voice. Noted, she liked her hair being pulled during sex. She dipped her head so it laid in the grove of my neck and collarbone. With no warning she slipped in a second finger and pounded into my mound viciously, knuckle deep inside me. I could feel her mouth gape open and her eyebrows knitting together, it was such a turn on how she got off to getting me off, ironically. She decided I was ready to orgasm and curled her finger inside of me, pushing and rubbing my sweet spot.

"Jesuschristohfuck, ohfuckfuckfuck." I rambled, not able to compress my words as I was coming all over her hands and fingers. I looked up at her and the eyes she was giving me my god. The image of her mouth open with her tongue running over the top lips of her teeth sent shivers down my whole body, the sensation of her fingers rubbing inside of me and her stomach slowly grinding against mine was enough to make me come again. She pounded her fingers into me repeatedly, her knuckle slamming against my centre, causing my whole body to thrust against the bed viciously. 

She lent down and pressed our lips together almost angrily, her tongue was lapping mine and smothering the inside of my cheeks like heaven. 

"God Laura, I could fuck you senseless right now." She grunted above me, slamming her hand viciously, her other hand grasped onto my breast and tore at it. 

"Ah! Carm oh fuck!" Was all I could say in repeated screams and whimpers. Her nose was pressed against mine as she connected her lips onto mine yet again. I grasped her hair tightly again, causing her to bite my bottom lip just perfectly. I clasped my free hand on her back and scrapped it up and down for support, I was sure I was drawing blood but none of us seemed to care. 

"GAH! FUCK! I'm c-coming Jesus fuck!" I screamed high pitched, my whimpers turned into screeches and my breaths became gasps. I released myself all over her hand and fingers, dripping down my thighs like a waterfall. 

"That's r-right Laura, fuck, keep going." Carmilla panted in hitched breaths, pounding into me whilst I rode out my orgasm.

"Fuck stop, I'm, slow down Carm." I panted as I finished, sensitive as fuck. She slowly pulled out her fingers and licked then dry.

"Ew, don't do that." I sighed, still catching my breath as she still laid on top of me, her hand placed over my mound still. 

"But you taste so good." She whimpered with a grin, licking her fingers over exaggerated. I pushed her playfully off me and onto the side of the bed next to me.

"Wow, your welcome for the orgasm!" She said in a sarcastic laugh. I've never seen her smile or laugh before, it was cute. 

"Trust me, I have a lot of words in my mind." I rolled over to face her, not realising how close she was to me. She smiled at me gently...warmly. No, Laura, don't you dare fall for this girl or...vampire?

"Mmmm, do share." She moaned in a seductive voice. Even though she was joking I could still make out the sexual tone in her voice.

"Are you always this horny?" I joked.

"When I look at you, I just cant help but imagine the things I would do to you." She traced her fingers down my neck. I turned my head to give her more room to feel my skin. Her cold fingers running against my heated skin was enough to make me have an orgasm all over again; if she was a vampire, she could definitely smell my arousal.

"You smell like sex cupcake." She whimpered. Hold on, that was insanely creepy, can she read minds too?!

"And what does 'sex' smell like exactly?" I questioned her, turning my head back to face hers.

"You." She replied blatantly, looking at my body and back to my eyes. 

"Carm, a-are you a..." I trailed off, scared for her answer.

"Yes cutie, is that not obvious?" She replied sarcastically but laughing too.

"Wait what?!" I quickly shot up and realised I was naked, I pulled the covers over my body and pressed my back against the cold wall. 

"Why are you so bothered? I thought it was pretty clear." She said with a pain in her voice, slowly rising and sitting on her knees.

"A-are you gonna eat me?" I asked terrified, my voice shrieking in fear.

"Woah, if you want me to I mean...sure." She said almost confused, leaning towards me ever so slightly. 

"Please Carmilla, I'm sorry for everything. I really don't want to die!" I stuttered, pulling the covers over my face, her body rocking as she moved along with the blanket.

"Wait, Laura what the fuck are you blabbering on about?" She asked confused but frustrated. She ripped the blanket from my grasp to look at me.

"Why the hell would I want to kill you?" She pinned my hands down onto the mattress and held them in a tight grasp, I was forced to look into her narrowed eyes.

"Because your a-a..."

"Lesbian...?" She finished my sentence slowly with concern in her voice. I quickly jolted up right and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Jeez, 2019 and people aren't over that yet? I mean I'm sorry to brake it to you, but I think you could also be one to." She spoke frustrated, unclasping my hands and throwing them to my sides, getting up and clothing herself. 

"Wait...no-NO! That's not what I meant at all Carm!" I sat upright and held her arm tightly. She looked down at her arm and back to my eyes disgusted.

"D-don't fucking touch me." She ripped her arm from my grasp and trudged over to the kitchen area, drinking from a metal flask I had never seen before.

"I didn't mean that!" I defended myself, standing up from my bed to look at her.

"God Laura, put some fucking clothes on, the windows wide open." She spat, looking me up and down as she sipped her, what a presume to be, protein shake. I looked down at myself and realised I was butt naked. I slid on my sports bra and a pare of short cotton shorts that I found under my bed and paced over to her. 

"Carm, I'm the last person on earth to ever judge anyone for what they identify as!" I placed a hand on hers, she lowered her flask and looked into my eyes. "Please don't think that low of me." I pleaded her, I don't know what it was about her, but I would hate of her to ever think any less of me.

"So, what was you going to say?" She asked me in concern. Well fuck, I didn't want to ask her now!

"I-it's stupid, it was a stupid thought and a stupid question-"

"Laura, just ask me." She traced her thumb on my hand that I didn't realise I was holding. 

"Are you a vampire?" I asked, almost as a whisper. The tracing of her thumb stopped and her eyes widened, her body tensing.

"What m-makes you think that?" She asked nervously, I've never seen her this vulnerable before. 

"I don't know, that doesn't matter. Tell me, please?" I looked up at her with pleading eyes.

She took a soft breath and clasped my hand, slowly pulling it up to her face, she parted her lips and held my pointing finger. She ran my fingers across her front row of teeth, I watched with wide eyes as my fingers pressed on something pointy. Fangs. Surprisingly, fear did not strike me, in fact, the complete opposite, a sense of trust...honour. She let go of my finger but my hand stayed in place, on my own I ran my fingers across her two pearly fangs.

"Does this hurt?" I asked softly.

"No." She breathlessly sighed.

I trailed my fingers from her fangs and onto her bottom lip gently.

"Are you scared?" 

"No."

"Are you ashamed?"

"No."

"Do you want to me leave?"

"No, please stay."

I cupped her cheek securely, like a cat, she nuzzled into my palm. 

"I would never hurt you, Laura." She met my gaze with glossy eyes. 

All night long we sat on my bed, binging on: blood, coco, biscuits and cupcakes; talking about what it's like to be a vampire and how it all happened, talking about our life story's and all sorts of nonsense. She amazed me on a whole new level, she could turn into this huge, black panther with beaming red eyes and fangs the size of daggers. Her real name was Mircalla Countess Karnstein, her family were the most feared creatures of all the supernatural to ever walk on the planet. 

"Seriously? Again?" She asked in a fake bored voice.

"Pleaseeeeee, it's so fascinating!" I begged.

"Fine, your lucky you're cute." She rolled her eyes in a playful way and booped my nose. She protruded her fangs from her gums and showed them off to me for the tenth time.

I stared at them in a gaze, they looked like they could rip through anything, so dangerous yet so damn sexy. 

"Have you ever used them to...hurt someone?" I asked cautiously.

"Unfortunately so, back then times were different. The Karnstein's would go around doing what the fuck ever we wanted to do, killing innocent people to feed from or...seduce them...but I've changed Laura." She reassured me at the end, tucking a lose strand of hair behind my ear. 

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked her. 

"I fucking loved it, the adrenaline that rushed through my veins every time I tasted the blood of an innocent victim was enough to bring me back to life. Out of all the members of my family: mother, father and brother; I was the most feared. But this one girl...this one damn girl, I risked everything for her, and what does she do? She betrays me. I was placed in a coffin full of blood for centuries, locked away on my own...rotting in the dark. It wasn't the fact she betrayed me that made me angry, it was the fact of understanding what a monster I was, I didn't blame her for running away from me...in fact it was probably the best thing she could have done. I woke up and changed for the better. I realised there was more to being a vampire then being feared and reckless." She explained deeply, with passion and hurt. I pulled her into and embrace and rubbed her arm up and down.

"That's awful Carm, I'm so sorry you had to live through that. But it's different now, you've changed, you're a good women Carmilla." I reassured her. She cooed in my ear and rested her head on my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck.

"You're the only girl who's made me feel true happiness for centuries, you're something special Laura, I'll keep you safe." She said through a small smile. I tilted my head so my cheek was on the top of her head and sighed a content breath. I yawned as my eyes started to close. 

"Let's get some sleep, it's been a...long night." She laughed gently, slowly removing herself from my hug, removing the packets of food off my bed and placing them on the desk. I crawled under the duvet and placed my head on the pillow as she turned the lights out, making her way to her own bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked her in a faint laugh.

"Going to bed?" She replied confused.

"But I'm cold." I said in an excuse to get her to join me, she's not stupid, she caught on pretty fast as through the darkness of the room, I could see her smile. She let out a soppy laugh and crawled into my bed, wrapping her arms around me. I lent my face on her lower neck, my chin resting on her breast, trying to listen to a pulse but obviously not finding it.

"Good night." I whispered, snuggling into her more.

"Good night." She replied, stroking my back.

I woke up before Carmilla, she was facing me fast asleep, her chest sulking and rising to a slow plod, the heat of her breath grazing on the top of my face. I had a lot to take in; she was a 300+ year old vampire who took my virginity and I wouldn't change that for the world. She had an air of passion and mystery, but I loved how she showed me her vulnerability. She puts on this face of fear and how nothing could strike her, but she opened up to me and I was not going to take that for granted. No way was I going to tell the others about her, I would protect her as much as I could. 

I felt her body move ever so slightly, her face nuzzled into me gently.

"Morning sleepy head." I cooed softly.

""Mmmm." She hummed. I laughed to myself and stroked her hair.

"Keep doing that." She muttered with her eyes closed.

"You really are a cat aren't you." 

"Let me dream about my mouse catching in peace please." She joked with half lidded eyes.

"You're definitely not fooling anyone about being a vampire right now." I laughed sarcastically, she looked down at me and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Do you want me to brutally murder someone and prove myself?" She sarcastically murmured.

"No, but you can kiss me." 

"I like the sound of that." She smiled as she kissed my lips. I lent closer to her to deepen the kiss, pressing my body into her.

"Wow, someone's eager." She laughed in the kiss.

"Mmm, shut up." I joked, lapping my tongue around hers. 

She pressed her hand against my ass and pressed me into her, running her hand up and down my thigh and waist. Our breaths we're getting heavy as our hands became frisky. Her hand grazed past my inner thigh and it caused me to moan slightly into her mouth; she laughed gently in response.

"What are you laughing at." I teased in between kisses.

"You." She replied smiling.

She gave me a last kiss and wrapped her arms around my whole body, pressing my face into her breasts as she rested her chin on my head. I kissed her cleavage lovingly as she rubbed my back.

"Stay in bed with me all day." She said in a raspy voice.

"Carm, you know I would love to but I have to go to class."

"I can tutor you."

"Oh please, I've seen how you're study sessions go." I looked up and her and stroked her cheek.

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked rhetorically. I laughed into her chest. 

"Want me to give you a free trial of my what my sessions would be like?" She asked seductively, moving her hands lower to my ass. 

"You mean another one?" I replied with a smirk. She laughed and pulled me into a kiss.

She pushed her face forward to deepen the kiss, grasping my hair behind me. Her leg crossed my body as she slowly rubbed our groins together. Quickly, she forced her body above me and flipped us over, her body on top of mine. Her tongue soon wrapped around mine as she bit my bottom lip to look at me. With no warning she palmed my mound and squeezed it tight.

"Fuck." I whimpered at the touch. 

"Mmm, you like that?" She asked in a low voice. It was such a turn on when she talked like that during sex.

She looked behind her and watched herself rub her hand over my clothes. I brought my arms up and clasped her face to turn her back to look at me, leaning up to pull her into a mouth fuck. She slid her hand under my shorts and pants, rubbing her thumb in circles around my naked clit, running her two digits in and out of my folds. I opened my eyes to view her face, even though she wasn't being touched, her mouth was parted and her eyebrows were furrowed, her breath hitching. The fast movements of her hand caused her arm to rise up and down vigorously. 

"Fuck Carm, s-stop teasing me." I begged with a moan.

And with that she slid both of her fingers into me.

"FUCK!" I yelped, not expecting her to pound me with two fingers this quick. She pressed down on my lips and kissed me with lust, I ran my tongue over her front row of teeth, her fangs had made an appearance. Through the thrusts my body was taking, I pressed her head up and broke the kiss; I looked up at her open mouth and watched her fangs with half lidded eyes. Something about being fucked by a supernatural goddess was enough to make me come on my own. It was so arousing when she licked her pearly fangs and gazed at me breathlessly with red-tinted eyes. 

"God, d-don't stop fuck!" I moaned in a jagged pattern as with every thrust she slammed into me, my body shook and rocked along. Yet again, I felt her search against my walls for my sweet spot, curling her fingers around and rubbing inside of me. 

"Right there fuck!" I told her with a scream. Remembering her turn on, I pulled at her hair for support as she somehow managed to fasten her already vigorous rubbing inside of me. 

"Fuck me Laura, you're so close, God." She panted. I could go edge any minute now-

"Carm, why did you stop!" I asked frustrated at the lack of contact.

"GAH!" I yelped as she harshly pulled her fingers out of me. Before I could complain any further, she dipped her body down and threw the blanket to her side, pulling my shorts and pants down to my knees and licking her tongue down my full length. She placed one hand firmly on my thigh, bringing her other hand under her mouth and re-entering inside of me, straight away curling her fingers upwards, rubbing circles against my sweet spot. With her tongue she lapped patterns on my clit hastily. Looking up at my lolling head. 

"Yes! Yes! Fuck C-Carm, I'm gonna cum" I whimpered, lowering my hand to push her head further down into me.  
I could feel vibrations against my whole centre as she moaned into me. With one last push of her two fingers and swirl of her tongue I orgasmed all over her hand and wrist, leaking onto my mattress. 

"FUCKFUCK, SHIT, Jesus fuck yes!" I literally screamed into my hand as I tried to contain my screeches. She pumped and turned her fingers inside of me to help me finish my ride. When she finally removed her fingers she licked her tongue full way down my folds, licking up my wetness. She stroked my stomach and brought herself back up to my level, kissing me, making me taste myself in my own mouth. I didn't care though, I was a withering moaning mess. My chest was still heavily dipping and rising, my body still trembling. 

"Calm down cupcake." She cooed at me, stroking my hips reassuringly. 

"I-it doesn't h-help fuck, when you d-do that." I said through rough pants and whimpers. 

"Oh, sorry." She whispered. Bringing her hands up to caress my face. Just from her touch I was already calming down, my breathing still hitching but at a normal pace. She kissed me passionately but lovingly. 

"Was that too much?" She asked with worry. 

"Maybe, I've never, ever, had such an intense orgasm like that before." I replied, placing the back of my hand on my forehead in defeat. 

"Well, you've never had someone give you one before, especially someone with 300 years of experience." She softly laughed, kissing my cheek. 

"That's true." I laughed through a sigh, still catching my breath slightly.

"But did it feel good?" She asked again.

"Amazing." I grinned at her, rising my head to connect her lips to mine. I realised the time and motioned to get up, she pulled me back down.

"Wait, Laura, what's happening right now....?" She asked.

"I-I don't know, but...I don't want it to end, not just the sex." I smiled, kissing her nose and caressing her hand with my fingers. 

"I couldn't agree more." She gave me a warm smirk.

"For the mean time, let's just keep it on a low, n-not that I'm ashamed of you! I just wanna create more memories with you until I'm ready to go public, yah know?" I asked worried.

"Yes, that sounds perfect babe." She reassured me, rubbing her hand up and down my arm.

"Mmmm, I like it when you call me that." I replied, peppering kisses on her face. She leaned in but stumbled when I wasn't there. 

"No fair." She muttered in a sarcastic whine. I gave her a wide eyed glare and made my way to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and looking at myself in the mirror.

"Carmilla! For fuck sake!" I shouted in disbelief, my tooth brush hanging out of my mouth. There it was...a huge purple hickey painted on my neck for the world to see. I tilted my head and looked at it in awe. Spitting out the toothpaste and swirling my mouth with mouthwash, Carm handed me the towel. 

"Well, now people will know to stay away?" She shrugged.

"Seriously? Did you seriously give me this to keep people away?" I asked in disbelief, turning around to look at her.

"No spaz, I'm joking." She pulled me into a warm hug. Her arms were tightly wrapped around me and her chin rested on my head, rocking us side ways gently. 

"I didn't mean to give you one, it was just in the heat of the moment...and I heard no complaints-"

"Oh shush you." I groaned in a laughing voice.

"You can give me one, just so we're equal." She seductively implied, her hands trailing down and squeezing my ass. 

"You, are unbelievable." I laughed, pulling her down for a lustful kiss. 

"And you, are late for class." She replied mockingly, booping my nose.

"How could you possibly even know-"

"Laura! I texted you a million times! We're late!"  
Perry shouted as she slammed into the room. I looked back up to Carm in disbelief.

"My vampiric senses were tingling." She joked. I gave her a menacing grin and kissed her lovingly one last time before leaving the bathroom and joining Perry. I didn't want to leave Carm, I wanted to cuddle on the bed and watch movies and eat savouries and pastries with her. This has all happened so fast but what ever is going on...I want to speed up the process.

"Your not even dressed!" She looked at me with wide eyes and folded arms. She was right, all I was wearing were my cotton shorts and sports bra. I heaved on a large black jumper, it was obviously Carms, and slid into a pair of mom jeans, finishing it off with some trainers and a messy bun.

Carmilla walked out of the bathroom and gave Perry a fake smile, secretly sliding her hand along my lower back before flopping down onto her bed lazily. 

"Okay, I'm ready." I said, lunging my bag on to only one of my shoulders. 

"We're gonna get so told off for this..." Perry trailed along as she walked out of the room. 

Checking the cost was clear, I ran over to Carm and cupped her face, giving her a passionate loving kiss.

"Bye cutie." She smiled.

"Bye." I smiled back, kissing the tip of her nose before running out to catch up with Perry. 

There was no time to talk as we were ten minutes late to maths. The morning went by pretty quick as before I knew it, it was lunch. 

"So, were we right? Is she a vampire?" LaF blurted out excitedly, everyone was leaning on the table, eager for a response.

"Nope, she's definitely just broody." I sighed, covering for the girl I was head over heals for. 

"We don't know that for sure yet, we still have more tests to run." Perry reassured, everyone nodded in agreement.

"There's really no need for that, trust me, if she was a vampire wouldn't I be dead?" I questioned everyone.

"Great suggestion frosh! Quick, check her neck for dots!" She encouraged Danny.

Danny leaned forward to lower my jumper but I quickly lent away from her touch.

"What?" Danny questioned me, she had a tone of hurt in her voice.

"I think I would know if my roommate was feeding from my neck guys." I blatantly told everyone, Danny returning back to her original sitting with a slight frown on her face. 

"What happened to the 'I hate my new gothic roommate so let's get rid of her' Laura?" Danny asked, playing with her food.

"Maybe Betty left, she didn't like Silas from day one, I wouldn't be surprised if she transferred." I replied.

"With out her clothes? With out saying good bye?" Perry asked rhetorically.

"Come on Laur, why are you suddenly defending said vampire?" LaF asked.

"I-I'm not! I'm just thinking rationally." I answered, fiddling with my fingers in front of me. 

"Well, we'll keep doing tests and keeping an eye on her, I'm almost certain I saw fangs!" LaF said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes when everyone laughed, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch.

"See you at practice?" Danny asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

"Yeah, deffo!" I replied back enthusiastically, knowing Carmilla would be there....in her tight shorts and crop top.

I left my last lesson and headed to the field, perching myself on a metal bench which over looked the track. I eagerly looked around for Carm, frowning when I couldn't see her. I saw Danny though, she gave me another dramatic wave and I replied back. 

"Hey babe." A low voice crept around my ear, a cold hand on my back. 

"Shit! You scared me." I laughed, she knelt down in front of me, I had to bend my head down to look at her. She had her hair up in a messy high ponytail with lose hair dangling from her face, a Nike cap on shading her eyes, a cropped vest and some short tight shorts to finish off the look. She looked insanely sexy. 

"See something you like?" She asked rhetorically, grinning up at me. 

"Yes I do." I replied, just as seductive. She crept forward and kissed my inner thigh. I grabbed her face and pulled her back.

"Carm! Not here!" I looked around to see if anyone was watching. Lucky enough, no one saw.

"But your so irresistible." She grinned, flashing her fangs at me and placing her hand on my inner thigh, rubbing it up and down. I checked to see if anyone was looking our way, but everyone seemed to be focused on the track.

"I know you're turned on." She cooed at me, tracing her thumb over my clothed folds. My head rolled back slightly, her touch was heavenly. She leant even closer to me and kissed my stomach. She looked up and me and smiled, leaning on my thighs and pressing herself up. She stood tall over me, I leant forward and kissed her naked, toned abdomen, tracing lines over her abs as she played with my hair. 

"Think you should be a nice vampire and let Danny win." I looked up at her, holding her thighs and tracing circles on her skin with my thumbs as she drank blood from her bottle.

"And why the hell would I do that?" She asked.

"Because it would make me happy." I smiled at her like a puppy.

"Don't you give me those eyes Hollis." 

I widened my eyes and pouted even more exaggerated.

"Fine." She sarcastically moaned.

"Why, are you close with her?" She asked with narrowed eyes, backing away slightly.

"Carm." I pulled her close to me by her waist. "Don't be an idiot, I'm not available remember? Want me to show you my neck?" I joked reassuringly.

"Mmm, you can still pay me back, if you want too." She snickered, stroking my face. 

"We can do a lot of things later babe." I implied lustily, placing my fingers in the hem of her shorts. 

"You know, I don't use my vampiric speed when I run, if I did I would be in China by the first step I took." She said proudly.

"Seriously?!" I asked in shock.

"Yup, I've been running my whole life, ironically." 

"That's insanely hot you know." I smiled menacingly at her. 

"My goodness cupcake, you're practically moaning already." She laughed. We got caught in each other's gaze until a loud whistle caught our attention.

"Be a nice Carm...and I'll give you a treat." I joked with blushing cheeks.

"God, I could just eat you up." She joked back, booping my nose; she did that often, it's cute. I watched her run down the stairs and line herself up on track. I was so fixed on carmilla I almost missed Danny smiling at me. I smiled back sheepishly as I know she thought I was there to see her. 

The teacher blew on her whistle and all the girls set off, Danny racing in front and the others trailing behind her. But yet again, Carm over took her. It was reassuring to know that she wasn't cheating and that she was genuinely this fast and sporty, but once and while it's nice to make other people happy. I sighed when she sprinted past Danny, I saw the look of defeat written all over Danny's face; I didn't know what I was expecting, although, I would have liked to of thought Carm would do this to make me happy.

It was mere seconds before Carm would cross the finish line and Danny would trail along behind her, until that all changed. In a flash, Carm was on the ground and Danny sprinted past the finish line, hope and joy covering her face. I looked down at Carm who had pulled herself off of the ground, brushing herself down as the other girls passed her. I looked at her with a 'I knew it' look as she rolled her eyes at me, from here though, I could see that grin I loved.

I made my way down to the track, me and Carm walking towards each other to meet both ways, but Danny called my name.

"Laura!" I gave Carm a smile before turning around to face Danny. She was still out of breath.

"D-did you see that?!" She asked in disbelief, her breathing unsteady.

"Yeah! You were great!" I replied, my arms flailing around.

"I beat my old record by five seconds." She said proudly, taking a gulp from her water bottle.

"Good for you!" I replied enthusiastically. Looking behind her shoulder to look at Carm who was stood cross armed, giving me a glare. 

"Well, I better get going, I've got a lot of....studying to catch up on." I patted her arm and looked back to Carm who had a smile on her face, I knew she would be listening with her vampiric hearing.

"I barely hear from you anymore, you're always in your dorm." She held my wrist gently, looking down at me with deep eyes.

"Really? I d-didn't notice-"

"Don't get used to the wins xeta." Carmilla stood with her hands on her hips. 

"Awe, don't be a sore loser." Danny replied sarcastically. 

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself." Carm mocked.

"Well, this looks like my queue to leave. Carm, you coming?" I asked, slapping my hand over my mouth in realisation of what slipped out of my mouth.

"Why would Carmilla come back with you?" Danny asked with narrowed eyes. 

"Because I have the keys?" Carm replied sarcastically. I looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Okay, well...can I come and use your shower? My roommate clogged the drain and I don't feel like wearing flip flops in the public showers." She joked, nocking my shoulder playfully. I could literally feel Carmilla's eyes burning on my skin. 

"S-sure! Of course you can!" I laughed nervously, I was too awkward to turn her down. 

"Oh fucking blow me." Carmilla sighed, lighting a cigarette in her mouth. 

"Betty better come crawling back soon." Danny murmured to me, placing her bag on her shoulder. I walked in the middle of Danny and Carm. I could feel a negative vibe coming off of Carm as she took drags from her cigarette, I knew she wanted to get straight into bed with me when we got back to the dorm and now that Danny was coming, we couldn't do that until later. Her hand was secretly placed firmly on my ass behind me, she squeezed my skin and cupped it firmly. 

I turned to look at her with a grin on my face, like clock work she turned her head and looked down at me, giving my ass a secret slap, pulling at my skin afterwards. Danny was rambling on about god knows what, distracted by her own voice; this gave Carm the perfect opportunity to lower herself down to my ear.

"I really want to fuck you right now." She practically moaned in my ear, rubbing her hand up and down my ass hastily. I smiled sheepishly and stroked her hip secretly. She must be really turned on because she jolted at my touch. Carm in short tight shorts, a crop top with her abs on show, a cap covering her face with a high lose ponytail and a cigarette in her mouth was enough to give me an orgasm right here right now. I looked up at her and saw a sharp, white point poking out of her mouth. She glanced at me and I blushed, I had extreme heart eyes right now.

"Laura?!" Danny nearly yelled, I quickly snapped out of my gaze and sighed at the removal of Carm's hand on my ass. 

"U-uh y-yeah...totally agree with you!" I had no clue what I just agreed to.

"Oh wow, t-that's amazing! It's tomorrow night at 6PM. I would say ask Carmilla for more info, but she never comes." Danny said.

"Oh I do come." She scoffed, I grinned at her innuendo. 

"You've never shown up once." Danny stated. Carmilla rolled her eyes, opening our dorm room door and holding it open for me, I dipped under her arm, she slapped my ass before closing the door behind her. 

"Wait, what are we even talking about?" I asked confused.

"Every three days the track team go out for a meal and talk about finals and regionals. But little miss broody over here never shows her face." She answered.

"Well maybe I don't like being in the company of idiots." She replied sharply. They both inched forward ever so slightly, Carmilla's fists we're curled besides her.

"Okay, guys calm down." I huffed, standing in the middle of them both, my arms stretched out wide, one inching away from Danny's stomach, my other hand pressed in Carm's chest....intentionally. She gave me a smug look.

"Look, I'm not here to argue...I just need to shower." Danny explained light-hearted.

"Go ahead, the lock on the doors a bit stiff but it should close." I warned as she headed to the bathroom.

"Okay, thanks." She smiled before entering the room. As soon as the door closed Carmilla wasted no time, she pounced on me and forced me onto the bed below her. We let out a giggle before she cupped my face into a loving kiss.

"God, I missed you so much." She smiled in between kisses. 

"I missed you too." I also smiled, wrapping my legs around her waist. She moved her kissing down, leaving hot kisses on my jaw and, already bruised, neck ravishingly. 

I lolled my head back to my pillow as she licked my neck seductively. We were both smiling and grinning away, it was like we were young girls, secretly dating and making out...it was perfect. She kissed her way back up to my lips and pushed her groin into me, my legs rising above her hips. We took a moment to just look at each other, we giggled softly, I stroked her cheek bones and brought her face down back to mine, the kiss was playful and honest. Still kissing, she slid her arm down my jeans and over my pants, rubbing circles on my clit with her two fingers. 

"Fuck Carm." I moaned softly, she just smiled in reply. 

"I craved this all day." She rubbed on my clit with more pressure now. "Touching you.." she lent down and kissed me, catching my moans. "Tasting you...." she licked my jawline and scraped her fangs along my warm skin. "Hearing you whimper my name." I didn't realise it but her hand was down my pants, she slid two fingers into me, her thumb rubbing circles on my clit. 

"Oh fuCK!" I jolted up right, her sexy talk and fast fingers pumping inside of me was insanely hot. 

"Ssshhhh cupcake, we're not alone remember." She cooed in my ear, biting the lobe in her mouth. Her fingers picked up the pace, she started to rub her body against mine, slowly grinding herself into me. 

"S-shit Carm...I-I can't." I stuttered through hitched breaths.

"Well you're gonna have too, unless you want me to stop-"

"Don't you dare." I told her sternly, she scoffed in reaction. 

My walls started to tighten as her fingers curled upwards, pressing and circling against my special spot.

"Hey Laura!" Danny shouted from the bathroom. I jolted up right and my eyes widened, my mouth gaped open, gasping for air as Carmilla wasn't stopping. I gave her a glare and she just shrugged menacingly at me.

"Y-Yeah?!" I shouted back in reply, trying my hardest to sound stable as Carm still continued her actions.

"Can I use these towels?! I'll wash them and give them back to you tomorrow!" She shouted back. Carm latched her mouth onto my neck, pushing me back down, she slid a third finger into me unexpectedly, I'd never in my life had two fingers inside of me, let alone three. 

"OH CHRIST!" I yelped, tears forming in my eyes as Carm watched above me with knitted eyebrows and an open mouth, slowly rubbing our centres together.

"Is that a yes?!" Danny shouted through the door.

"YES! FUCK YES, FUCK!" I hollered. I had orgasmed all over Carm's hand. She slowly removed her fingers, lowering herself to lick my wetness.

"N-no, fuck, I'm too sensitive." I told her, griping the bed sheet, my knuckle burning white with pressure. 

"Okay baby." She cooed, gently kissing my lips; she pulled my jeans and pants back up, zipping and buttoning them for me. 

"Was that okay?" She asked me cautiously.

"Y-yeah, just warn me with the finger counts." I joked through hitched breaths.

"Sorry babe, I got a bit....carried away." She admitted, a tint of worry over came her tone.

"Hey." I pulled her face back to mine and kissed her lips. "It was amazing, I loved it." I reassured her, she smiled down at me, her fangs glimmering.

She kissed my chest and stroked my hair gently behind my ear. I loved how she calmed me down after sex, she really cared about me and always asked if I enjoyed it. We were just about to kiss until-

"Thanks Laura, something about the mould puts me off the public showers." Danny joked, walking into the room, patting her hair down with one of the towels. 

"Don't mention it." I smiled cautiously, carmilla on her bed reading a book, her eyebrows raised slightly. Thank god for vampiric speed.

"So, I'll see you both tomorrow night?" She asked us both, looking back and fourth at us.

"Ppfffttt no-" Carmilla started, but I quickly cut her off.

"Yes! Definitely, we'll be there, text me the details." I smiled, ruffling my hair in my hand. I saw Carm roll her eyes and sip some blood from her flask.

"You should really take a cold shower, you look as red as blood." Danny joked. 

"Ahaha...ha ha..." I laughed with wide eyes and a sheepish smile. There was a brief silence in the room before Carmilla coughed abruptly.

"Well, thanks again. I'll give you the towel back tomorrow." Danny smiled, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her arm which was rubbing up and down my jumper sleeve, I felt very uncomfortable.

"Bye!" Carmilla said fake enthusiastically, ending what ever that was, I didn't make any eye contact as she made her way out of the room, her head bowed down...almost in shame.

"Three more seconds and her head would have been in my hands." Carmilla snapped, making her way to the door to lock it. 

“Oh please.” I laughed, moving up to make space in my bed. She paced over and flopped down, her head on my lap. I stroked and twirled her hair around, she purred in response.

“You really are a cat.” I joked. She turned her face to look up at me.

“Shut up.” She replied, smiling but sarcastic. I looked at her shining eyes before lowering my head and giving her a kiss on the lips, squishing her mouth from the sides. She lent up and kissed me deeply, catching me off guard as we fell back on the mattress, my head sinking in my pillow with her body on top of me. She slipped her tongue into the kiss, rubbing her hand on my shoulder. I broke the kiss and looked up at her.

“Nope.” I pushed her off me playfully so we were both leaning on our sides.

“Come on babe.” She said confused, leaning forward to continue, stumbling when I wasn’t there to meet her lips. 

“Lauraaaaaa.” She moaned, turning to face the pillow in a strop.

“When ever we kiss like that, you know we don’t stop.” I reminded her, playing with the back of her hair until she looked at me.

“I promise it wasn’t going to go any further.” She said with puppy dog eyes.

“Open your mouth.” I sternly asked her.

“No.” She replied back with a high pitch.

“Carmilla, open wide.” 

“N-no no no mmfffggg-” I forced open her two closed lips to view her fangs, wide on display.

“It wasn’t going to go any further huh?” I asked rhetorically, pulling her into a hug as we laid on the bed together. 

“What can I say, you’re irresistible.” She murmured, kissing my jaw as she snuggled into me. 

“Are you exited for our first date tomorrow?” I asked jokingly. She looked up seriously at me.

“Seriously? You seriously think that’s our date.” She asked concerned.

“No....it’s just the first time we’ve gone out together.” I replied, looking at my hand on her chest. 

“Cupcake, I’ll take you out when ever you want to. Don’t class this as a date, please.” She replied sincerely.

“Why is that such a big deal to you, me not thinking this as a date?” I asked confused.

“Because I want to take you out on a real date that I’ve planned, not a stupid meal with ten other people.” She replied with a hint of hurt in her tone. “I didn’t even ask you to go so it wouldn’t even be a date if you wanted it to be.” She reminded me.

“Okay, I get it.” I kissed her cleavage reassuringly, she nuzzled her cheek on my head. “I’m just exited to go out for a meal with you.” I said. 

“As am I.” She replied, kissing my forehead and stroking the back of my neck. 

“I love this, snuggling up with you in bed.” I cooed softly, closing my eyes in pleasure.

“I love you too.” Carmilla replied, I felt her body stiffen, my eyes open wide. She jolted up right, a look of worry painted her face.

“Shit wait, I didn’t mean-” 

“Don’t be an idiot, I love you too Carm.” I replied with a smile, stroking her cheeks.

“Y-you do?” She asked confused.

“Yes! Obviously!” I laughed in disbelief. We both leaned forward and kissed each other eagerly. 

“So...will you be my girlfriend?!” Carm asked excitedly.

“Yes of course.” I answered softly with a huge smile on my face, her face blushed as she cupped my face, we sat and admired each other.

I, Laura Hollis, is dating the feared vampire Mircalla Countess Karnstein. Suck on that bitches.


	2. Mr Hollis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla is introduced to Laura’s father. This gets pretty sad...so yeah..:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so cute I cant breathe, when Carm just holds laura and she automatically feels safe gaaaaahhhhh.

I knew this would happen, as soon as she pressed play I could hear her heart slowing down. After the whole 'be my girlfriend' stuff, we did some...none PG13 kisses. After that we got in our pyjamas and slid into her bed, cuddling up to one and other as she sipped on her coco and I sipped on some warm blood; after continues begging and an orgasm, she managed to get me to watch her stupid show Dr. Who, promising me she wouldn't fall asleep but as soon as she said it her eyes were closing slightly. 

So here I am, Laura sleeping peacefully on me, my arm wrapped around her shoulders, her cheek against my chest and her little arms tightly wrapped around me. I'm in disbelief that I let her drag me into this shit, just to leave me after twenty minutes. I have to admit though...this show wasn't too bad, but Laura doesn't need to know that; at this point it was annoying that I was nocturnal. I turned my head slightly to view my girlfriend, she was in a deep slumber, her cute face was resting, her hot breath condensing with my cold skin. Her warmth literally drew me to her, it was the only heat I ever wanted to feel; the lights flashing from the screen illuminated her dense, olive-skin. 

I drank the last of my blood and forced my long black tail to make an appearance, wrapping the glass around the tip of my tail and gently placing it on the floor, the perks of being half panther. Laura didn't know I could half transform, and that was for the better; she was in awe at my fangs, constantly asking to see them, I could only imagine what she would be like if she knew I could sprout a tail and pop ears out from the top of my head. I pressed the space bar to pause the episode, carefully reaching to close it when a message popped up from the screen. 

Dad: "Hello pumpkin, if you're reading this get to bed!" 

I laughed to myself, she was just like her father.

Dad: "I can't wait to see you tomorrow, well...today. Get some rest, I love you." 

I checked the top of the screen to check the time, 1AM. Closing the laptop softly I placed it at the end of the bed, Laura wiggled slightly, pressing her face more into me whilst I laid down next to her, getting comfy myself. I kissed the top of her head before placing a leg over her body, pulling her into a loving cuddle. 

She'd talked about her dad before, how he's over protective and doesn't treat her like an adult, but how he's 'the best dad ever' and 'so loving and accepting' of Laura. And for that alone I respected him; she never mentioned a mother so I never brought it up, her dad seemed to be the only figure she needed, and he did a damn well job. I'm surprised she never mentioned anything about seeing her dad though, I'll ask her about it when we wake up, at least it's Saturday so we have no classes. 

I laid in bed for a while, looking at Laura intensely with my night vision...wondering how she could fall in love with a literal blood sucking monster and how she could ever have an open relationship with me without being ashamed of what I was. I keep wondering to myself: why did it ever occur to Laura to ask if I was a vampire, she never told me what gave it away....yet another thing to ask her when we wake up. 

"Carm?" She whispered in a raspy voice, her eyes still closed.

"Yes Cupcake?" I asked quietly, making sure she wasn't fully awake so she could get back to a peaceful slumber.

"Are you okay?" She mumbled into my chest, her eyes never opening.

"Of course I am, why'd you ask?" I asked softly, confusion running through my tone.

"You're cutting off my circulation." She whimpered. I quickly loosened my grip, realising how tightly I was hugging her. She let out a breath she must have been holding.

"Fuck, sorry, are you okay?" I asked worried, motioning to get up but she quickly placed an arm around me, burying her face even closer, if possible ,into my chest. 

"Yeah, get some sleep Carm." She murmured lovingly, her eyes still closed.

"Okay Laura, Good night."

"Good night." 

"I love you Laura." 

"Mmmm, I love you too."

And with that we fell asleep in each other's embrace. Ironically, I dreamed of a giant ball of wool which took over Silas, Laura and her friends tangled in the strands, in the background the ginger giant hanging upside down. But Laura came prepared, she whipped out a pair of scissors and cut herself free, of course she did..."that's my gall", I said in my dream.

To my surprise, I woke myself up from my own purring. Heavily, my eyes lifted to view Laura staring into them, her hand massaging the back of my head through my hair.

"Awww, look at my little pussy." She said softly.

"First off, never ever, say that again. Secondly, what time is it?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"It's nine sleepy head." She giggled, kissing my lips.

"Do you want me to drive you?" I asked her, closing my eyes again.

"What? Where too?" She asked confused. 

"To your dads silly."

"H-how do you know?" 

"He sent you a text last night reminding you...you probably don't remember, too busy drooling on my shoulder." I replied with a grin, stroking her thigh up and down for heat.

"Ah, right." She replied in a melancholy voice.

"It's okay cupcake, I understand that you don't want me to go." I reassured her, sitting up slightly to get a better view of her stunning face.

"What?! Carm no, I want you to come with me obviously, I just didn't think it was....your thing." She said in disbelief, sitting up to get to my level.

"Really? You want me to meet your dad?" I also asked in disbelief. 

"Of course I do!" She cupped my face in her hands, running her thumbs down my cheek bones.

"I want the two people who I love the most to meet each other." She giggled, pressing our lips together, she parted them and we both smiled, I lent forward to catch her lips again, starting a passionate kiss. I inched my hand up her inner thigh slowly, I don't know why but I always seem to be the horniest in the morning. Before I knew it she had broke the kiss, removing my hand from her thigh. 

"No morning sex, I'm surprised I can still move after last night." She said, kissing me a final time. 

"Not even a boob touch?" I asked pouting. 

"Not even a boob touch." She replied mockingly, opening the bathroom door to brush her teeth. I got up and made my way to the bathroom, standing behind her, sliding my arms around her waist and pulling her into me as she brushed her teeth, I rested my head on her shoulder kissing her neck lovingly. She spat out her toothpaste and swirled her mouth with mouthwash, I passed her the towel as she wiped her mouth clean. We looked at each other in the mirror, the look of passion and love that was staring back at me was enough to make my dead heart beat. 

"Boob touch." I said, braking the gaze as I clasped her breast in my palm. She laughed as a reaction.

"You, are unbelievable." She joked, turning around to face me, our bodies pressed together. 

"And you, are about to see stars." I replied grinning, drawing her in for a deep kiss, my tongue lapping around hers hastily. She lowered her hands and pulled on my lower waist, colliding our bodies together even more. My hand was still on her breast, I latched my other hand on her spare breast and palmed at it rather vigorously, a slight whimper left her throat. I picked her up and placed her on the sink, sliding myself into her and leaning up to reconnect our lips. Still kissing I pulled her shorts and pants down to her ankles, she gripped my face and hungrily mouth fucked me. I slid my hands into her inner thighs and pressed my thumbs against her folds. 

"God, Carm." She whimpered in the kiss. I knew we didn't have much time as we had a two hour drive waiting for us. With that being said, I rubbed my two fingers in and out of her folds to spread her wetness, forcing moans to slip out of her gaped mouth. Usually I like to tease her and do a bit of foreplay but right now all I wanted to do was give her an orgasm; it makes me a moaning mess when she's writhing under my touch unable to speak. With no warning I pumped two fingers into her, hoping it would fasten her orgasm. 

"Fuck!" She yelped in a high pitch. She clasped on my hair and dragged me into a heated kiss. I felt her walls tighten around my finger, realising she was ready to cum I curled my fingers inside of her and pressed against her sweet spot, rubbing circles against it. 

"I'm gonna cum Carm, holy fUCK!" And with that being said, I watched sex pour down my wrist; looking up to her half lidded eyes and wide mouth. She lowered her hand and rubbed her clit in circles, riding out her orgasm. Usually I would pull her hand away but we had no time, and watching Laura play with herself was getting me ready for round two. 

"No morning sex huh?" I mocked, pulling her shorts and pants back up, picking her up and placing her down from off the sink. 

"Shut it you." She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck, smiling into a kiss she pulled me in to. She lowered her hand and cupped my clothed mound in her palm. 

"Fuck..." I panted, she grinned and rubbed her palm back and fourth over my folds.

"L-Laura, we have to get ready." I breathed deeply, with everything I had in me I let go of her and kissed her forehead, heading to the sink and brushing my teeth.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Carm?" She asked playfully, stroking my lower back. I spat out the mouthwash and wiped my mouth on the towel. 

"Is it okay if I do come?" I asked worried, her face dropped and she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Carm, don't be ridiculous! Of course you can come! My dad is the kindest man ever, he will love to meet my girlfriend." She reassured me, giving my lips a quick kiss before leaving the bathroom. I stood and looked at myself in the mirror, I hope she's right. 

About twenty minutes later and we were finally ready to leave, she wore tight jeans and a vest, her hair straightened down, running over the curves on her chest so perfectly, her ass looked heavenly. I wore skinny black ripped jeans with a black crop top and a red flannel to finish off the look.

"You know what, I think we have time for you to finish what you started back there." I said seductively, running a hand through her hair and pulling her into me. 

"No time baby, you should have taken my offer back then." She said with narrowed eyes, lifting her packed bag on her back. 

"C'mere." I smiled, she passed me the extremely heavy bag and I held it with one finger at ease.

"I um, I do have to warn you though." She said seriously.

"What? Don't worry me now." I replied confused.

"Well, my dad is amazing and funny and so, so kind...but he's also a um, a vampire...hunter." She spoke quietly.

"What." I replied in shock.

"So your bringing me to a house which is accompanied by a literal vampire hunter who may kill me in my sleep?" I asked sarcastically.

"He doesn't know you're a vampire Carm, unless you vamp out in front of him, he never will." She reassured me, stroking my face.

"Well that may be hard when I'm sipping a nice glass of blood to go with my rabbit." I mocked.

"I wouldn't bring you if I thought anything would happen to you Carmilla." She kissed my lips lovingly. I smiled in response.

"Now, come on, you have a long drive." She playfully teased, kissing my lips a final time. I rolled my eyes sarcastically and slapped her ass as we left the dorm room.

"Did you lock the door?" She asked me as we walked down the hall. 

"I sure did cutie." I replied back, holding her hand.

We were an hour into the drive, she played her hideous pop music as we drove down the long roads in her Mini Convertible, the roof down as our hair blew in the breeze. Her dad got her this car as a leaving present, apparently he earns good money from...killing vampires. I had a cigarette in my mouth as her hand pressed on my thigh. 

"You know, I think my dad would be more mad about me dating a smoker than he would be about me dating a vampire." She said sarcastically but playfully.

"Yeah well old habits die hard." I replied, flicking ash off the end of the cigarette on the road. 

"Can I try one?" She asked. I turned to look at her.

"Absolutely not cupcake, I don't have a heart and lungs to worry about, you do." I replied sternly, taking another drag from it.

"Oh come on, one drag won't kill me, I just wanna get it off my bucket list." She practically begged with puppy dog eyes, I changed the gear and passed her the cigarette. She held it like a four year old holds a fork. 

"You won't like it." I said with a grin, watching her press it to her lips. She inhaled on the filter, her whole face scrunched up as she coughed a large puff of smoke. I took hold of the cigarette and took a last drag before flicking it out of the window. I looked at her and laughed.

"What did I say." I mocked, patting her thigh. 

"You make it look so easy." She said after her coughing fit. 

"Yeah well, 300 years of pipes and cigarettes can really help a gall out." I replied with a smirk. She turned and smiled at me, I felt her hand creep further down my inner thigh.

"Is getting into a car crash also on your bucket list?!" I raised my voice, holding her hand in mine. She rolled her eye sarcastically and looked back to the road.

"So, how long was it going to take you to mention your father kills vampires for a living." I asked her, half serious half joking.

"Well, I only found out you were a vampire about a week ago aaand, I didn't expect you to be meeting him so soon." She answered, lifting her legs up on the dashboard.

"Fair enough, will he be okay with me coming in the first place?" I asked, in all honesty I was really nervous about meeting her dad, not because he killed my kind but because this was my girlfriend's father.

"Oh my god, Carm. Stop it with the whole 'will he like me' act." She looked at me and stroked my cheek. "I love you, and that's all he cares about." She reassured me. 

"Did you tell xeta you can't make it tonight?" I asked begrudgingly.

"Yeah, she said she understands." She answered, holding my hand on the gear stick.

"I see the way she looks at you Laura, you're gonna have to tell her to back off before I do." I warned, gritting my teeth together slightly.

"You're not seriously threatened by Danny are you?" She asked laughing. I gave her a glance.

"Oh, you are. Well that's stupid, we are together Carm, not me and Danny...me and you." She held my hand and raised it up to her mouth, kissing the back of my hand gently. 

"As soon as we get back I'll make everyone aware that we're a couple." She said.

"Laura, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense. Of course I do, I'm too proud to hide you." She spoke sternly. Hold it back Carmilla, don't you dare cry.

"I love you so fucking much." Is all I could reply with.

"I love you too Carm." 

We finally arrived at the Hollis residence. The house was on the outskirts of the city over looking a beach; the house itself stood tall, it was layered with bricks and windows, flowers and hedging surrounding the area. He definitely killed a lot of vampires to earn this much. Overall the house was quite stunning, like something you would see almost in a fairy tail.

"Oh my god! I'm so exited!" Laura screeched, jumping out of the car to stare at the house. With out opening the door I lept out of the car, carrying the heavy bag with ease. Laura came very well prepared, she had packed a set of my pyjamas as well as hers and a fresh set of clothes for tomorrow. She held her hand out excitedly for me to hold with my spare arm. She practically dragged me down the stone path and banged on the door...I think all the neighbours are awake now. The door opened abruptly.

"Laura!" A tall rather wide man shouted in excitement. Before I knew it my hand was dropped down to my side and she was wrapped in her fathers embrace like a fly in a web. 

"God I missed you so much pumpkin." He spoke, letting her go but still holding her shoulders. I cleared my throat.

"Oh dad! This is Carmilla." She held my hand to pull me in closer.

"Uh, hi." I said awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"She's my girlfriend!" She told proud. His eyes widened with a glisten.

"Well you don't say!" Her father spoke just as exited as before. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in a long embrace, I was stood stiff as he hugged me...I'm pretty awkward at this stuff. I looked behind his shoulder to Laura who's eyes were practically popping out there sockets in happiness. I patted his back and smiled slightly for Laura's sake, he pulled away and held my shoulders.

"Any friend of Laura's is a friend of mine." He told me, shaking my shoulders as he spoke. 

"Thankssss." I replied. It was silent for a few seconds.

"Well, come on in and get unpacked!" He shouted in an eager voice. Laura took tight hold of my arm and dragged me inside. 

"I'll call you down when teas ready and then we can catch up." He said, rubbing his hands together. A sudden beeping noise caused us all to snap out of what ever gaze we was in.

"Hhhmmmm, that's strange." He pondered over to a small black devise which was flashing red. "My supernatural exposer is going off." He said frustrated, banging it on his hand.

"U-uh why do you h-have that?" Laura asked looking at me worried.

"Laura, I sell hundreds of these and you think I don't use them myself?" He answered, looking the devise up and down. 

"It must be broke." I said, trying to sound as calm as I could.

"These are top market, they shouldn't be braking." He answered back confused.

"You're not a vampire are you?" He turned and asked me.   
Mine and Laura's eyes shot open.

"N-no I um, I don't-"

"Hahahaha, the look on your face! Your as pale as a vampire now!" He belted, holding his stomach from laughing too hard.

"Yeah...aha..ha..haaaa." I played along, looking at Laura confused and in slight shock.

"Well then, you sort that out whilst me and Carm get un packed." Before he could reply she grabbed my hand as we ran up the stairs and into her old room. She slammed the door shut behind us. Her room was a pale pink, queen sized bed with a white desk, wardrobe and chair. She also had her own bathroom. 

After ten minutes of unpacking our belongings, she finally wandered over to me, placing her hand on my waist.

"Well that was a kick." I sighed, flopping down onto the bed, bringing her down with me.

"Yeah, I was not expecting that." She said. We turned to face each other and let out a laugh. 

"I swear I've never seen you so pale." She giggled, running her hand up and down my arm.

"I thought I felt my heart beating." I replied back jokingly. She cupped my face and pulled me into a kiss. I lent further into her so I could deepen the kiss, letting my tongue take passage through her mouth gently. Her hands were stroking my waist and shoulders as I stroked her stomach. Sometimes I craved this more then sex, not everything we had to do was sexual, just having a deep kiss and feeling her body like this was full of love and admiration. We both pulled back in need for air, she gazed up and smiled at me, kissing my nose before standing up, doing a full body stretch, her back faced to me. 

"Mmmm, you need to stretch like that more often." I grinned seductively, propping myself forward and kissing one of her ass cheeks. She turned around just in time for my lips to collide with her clothed mound. I looked up at her and held her hips in place, kissing and running my tongue over her zipper. She let out a slight laugh from her nose and played with my hair. 

"As much as I'd love to carry on, I don't think my dad would appreciate you doing this in my old childhood room." She laughed, backing away from me.

"Well, we can take it to bathroom if you want." I suggested. Standing up with her, kissing her neck from behind. 

"Girls! Are you ready!" Her dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" Laura shouted back.

"Oh you will be." I cooed in her ear, grabbing her ass firmly and sucking her neck.

"Come on you sex monster." She laughed, turning around to kiss my lips, I tried to deepen it with my tongue but she backed away, pressing a finger on my lips. She held my arm and dragged me downstairs, her socks had cute little rainbows on them, mine had tiny cats on...she bought them for me.

The dining table had food scattered all over, it was like a huge buffet. He didn't even know I was coming and cooked all of this, knowing Laura she would have scoffed it all down and asked for seconds.

"Wow, dad. This looks amazing." Laura's eyes beamed at all of the food, I couldn't help but smile at her adorableness.

"It looks amazing, thank you." I said, Laura turned around to me with a proud look on her face. I wanted this to go well, I was going to step out of my comfort zone and really try with her dad, I know that's all Laura wants. 

"No worries." He replied smiling.

"Please, take a seat." Me and Laura sat next to each other, her dad across from us. It was only a small table with two wooden chairs either side, the dining room was also connected with the living room, it was a very cute and cozy house.

We all grabbed what we wanted and filled our plates, Laura's was filled to the brim, stack on top of stack. In the middle of the table was a bottle of white wine and whiskey. Laura poured herself a glass of wine, her father having a cup of whiskey in a proper bowl-like cup. I reached for the whiskey and her father let out a bold laugh.

"Atter girl." He jeered on as I poured the whiskey in my bowl-like glass. He brought his glass up to me for a cheers, we clanked our beverages together and took a sip. As I placed the glass down I felt a squeeze on my thigh, I turned to Laura who kissed me on the cheek, she looked over the moon with joy, her eyes twinkling.

"So, how long have you been dating for." He asked. I continued looking down at my food.

"Um, well....a few days?" She answered with a mouth full of food. 

"Gosh, seems like both Laura and I are still getting to know you then." He joked, his mouth full also. 

"I guess so." I replied with a forced smile, taking another sip of my drink.

"And how did you meet?" He asked again. 

"We're sharing a dorm room together." I replied, trying to engage as much as I could.

"Wow..a room...together." He said rather nervously. Both Laura and I could feel the intense atmosphere.

"Carmilla's on the track team, she's the fastest runner in the state!" Laura changed the subject, taking a gulp of her wine.

"That's amazing! Your parents must be so proud!" He replied with genuine excitement. Laura looked at me quickly. I had never talked about my family that much, she knew I had lost contact with my parents century's ago but still had a brother and Mattie. 

"Actually dad-"

"Yeah, they are very proud actually, Laura could you pass me the salad please?" I cut her off, she looked at me puzzled and passed me the salad bowl.

"Thank you love." I replied, adding a spoon full of salad to my plate. He gave us both a smile as he carried on eating, I sipped on my whiskey and rolled it around the glass.

"I never got your last name Carmilla." Her dad pondered at me, sipping on his glass too.

"Karnstein..." I narrowed my eyes slightly, taking a light drink from my glass again. 

"What an...old name." He replied back, narrowing his eyes also, sipping his whiskey. 

"Dad, this is SO good!" Laura scoffed with a full mouth, breaking the glare me and her dad were giving each other.

"Woah, slow down there creampuff." I laughed, turning to look at her puffed out cheeks. 

"Is your name an anagram?" He asked again, diverting my attention to him yet again, I shuffled in my seat and crossed my right leg over my left, flipping my hair out of the way to hide my slight frustration.

"Yesh, her real name is Mircalla." Laura answered with her face full. Damnit Laura, he's clearly on to me. If anymore possible his eyes narrowed thinner at me, he craned his neck slightly. I looked away and cleared my throat. 

"Would you excuse me please? I need to use the bathroom." I asked, patting down my mouth with a napkin. 

"Of course." Her dad said brightly, never taking his eyes from me.

"Are you okay? Want me to come with you?" Laura asked, placing a hand on my waist as I stood up from the table.

"No I'm okay, I'll be back." I answered, kissing her forehead, I felt her dads eyes burn in the back of my head as I walked up the stairs to Laura's room.

I rummaged around the bag for the metal flask which contained my daily dose of blood. Hastily, I pressed it to my lips and jugged it down. I don't know why but I've been vamping out a lot since we came here, I don't know if it was just the nerves but I was definitely having extreme vampiric symptoms, I felt like I hadn't even tasted blood yet after gulping half of it down, and not to mention my utter horniness; I could easily lock the door and push out the orgasm my body so desperately wanted to give me....if I didn't I could explode. 

And with that being said, I laid on Laura's bed, trailing my hand from my breast to my stomach and finally to the hem of my jeans. I popped the button open and zipped down my zipper, wasting no time in rubbing small circles around my clit over my pants. I couldn't help but whimper to myself, clasping on Laura's pillow behind me. I was so aroused I think I could die again. I'd had enough of teasing myself so I dove straight in and slid a digit into myself, starting off slow but gradually getting faster. 

"Okay, fuckkk." I whispered, biting the back of my hand to hold back any noises which could surface. I winced in pain, looking at the back of my hand which was pouring with black blood...remind myself not to bite down on myself when my fangs are here. I ignored it though, realising I needed more I slid another finger into myself and curled my finger upwards, trying to find my sweet spot. Suddenly, my body jolted up as I rubbed on the place I needed myself the most. I lent on my forearm with my back arched, my head dropped down as my eyes turned pure black, no white left to be seen. 

"Oh fuckfuckfuuuuck." I whimpered in a high pitch, trying to be as quite as I could be, riding out my orgasm over my own hand. I continued rubbing circles on my clit and up and down my folds, my body stuttering every so often. 

"Carm? Are you okay?" I heard before the door opened. She looked me up and down, her eyes wide and her mouth pursed together. I quickly retracted my moving hand from my shorts and lent on my elbows, looking up at her worried. It wasn't classed as cheating or not finding enough sexual chemistry with your other partner to play with yourself, but it was a thing we stopped when we realised what our feelings were for each other as we wanted sex to be raw and passionate with each other, to experience it together....and for Laura to walk in on me doing it was quite disappointing.

"Fuck sake." I muttered, wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my 'clean' hand. She closed the door quietly behind her.

"I swear I locked that door." I murmured.

"The locks never worked." She replied, chuckling to herself softly.

"Laura, about this...I-it's not what it looks like-"

"No, I get it. You're a vampire...you cant control your hormones as well as I can." She tried to reassure me, laying down next to me on the bed. 

"No that's not it at all, there's something strange going on, ever since I stepped foot in this house my vampiric quality's have gone sky high, I can't control my hormones, my fangs and my clench for blood. I don't understand what's happening." I replied, rubbing the bridge of my nose. 

"I can tell, your eyes are jet black and your tapping your fingers together, you only do that when you're nervous." She said, pulling me into an embrace on the bed.

"Laura I am so so so sorry about what just happened, I couldn't wait any longer and I didn't want to disturb you and your dad." I reassured her, kissing her lips.

"Baby, it's fine. Do you feel better now?" She asked sincerely, stroking my hip. 

"Fuck, don't do that." I asked, just her touching me any where below my head was too overwhelming. 

"It's really that bad huh?" She asked worried.

"No cupcake, I-it's fine. I don't want you worrying about me when you should be spending time with your dad. I'll be fine babe." I stroked her face lovingly, pulling her into a deep kiss, my hand rubbing up and down on her stomach, absorbing her heat. 

"I know you're only saying that to make me feel better Carm, to be honest, I care more about being with you than my father at the moment. I love you and I hate to see you like this." She said, stroking my face and hair. 

"But you shouldn't! You have a father who loves you very much, you shouldn't be worrying about a dead vampire who can't control herself." I whispered frustrated, making sure her dad couldn't hear us. 

"You know, the thing that upsets me the most is when you talk about yourself like a piece of shit, that really gets to me." She spoke up now frustrated, sitting on her knees to look down at me. I was pretty much speechless, I could see the hurt written all over her face. 

"Do you not see what you do to me Carmilla? I'm so unbelievably in love with you that I cant bare being away from you for less than a minute." She spoke again, wiping her eyes with her thumb.

"You need to start loving yourself Carm, because you cant love someone else before you love yourself." 

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" I sat up too, hurt in my tone.

"I'm saying that I'm giving you all the love and passion I have to give, I am literally showering you with affection and hope and I'm constantly giving and giving...it just doesn't sink in does it?" She asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Cupcake, honey. Everything you've ever said to me sinks in like ink on paper, every damn word you say embodies itself in my mind and every touch you press against me engraves itself in my skin. Just because I doubt myself does not mean I do not love you Laura, if anything it makes me stronger, knowing someone as perfect and godly like you can love someone like me. You are the reason right now I'm sat on this bed, professing my undying love to my girlfriend Laura...my girlfriend who I so do hope will one day be my wife and the mother of my children. I don't know how to tell you more then the three words itself that I fucking love you." I looked her up and down, waiting for a response. 

"Are we seriously arguing over who loves each other the most?" She asked, wiping a tear from her eye whilst giggling.

"Baby, were not arguing at all." I smiled at her, placing her hair behind her ear, grabbing her waist and pulling her on top of me. 

"I'm glad you told me how you feel." I murmured, stroking the back of her hair as she used my chest as a pillow. 

"Yeah...maybe I should calm down on the wine before I say things I don't want my dad to hear." She joked, kissing my cleavage and stroking my shoulder.

"Do you feel any better?" She asked me, nuzzling her cheek in my chest lovingly, my eyes were back to normal and my fangs had retracted back.

"You know what, being in your company makes me feel so much better." I replied, running my fingers through her hair and kissing the top of her head. 

"Now come on miss broody, we're gonna watch a film." She said excitedly, leaning up to pull my lips for a kiss. I placed my hands on her cheeks and kissed her back, stroking her cheek bones with my thumb. She got off the bed and headed for her door.

"You might want to um...fix yourself up." She looked down at my undone jeans and messy hair. 

"Love you." She said, leaning against the door frame.

"I love you too." I replied back with a grin on my face. I listened to her downstairs with my, now extreme, vampiric hearing. She was talking about her classes, her friends, food....obviously, and me; saying how proud she is of me being on the track team and how I treat her like a princess. I would genuinely die, again, for Laura, she's this large ball of excitement and purity which bounces around wherever she goes. I sorted myself out in her bathroom, splashing my face with cold water and brushing my hair, tying it up in a messy bun with lose strands of hair falling down my face, taking a few sips of blood before I made my way down to the living room. Her father was washing up the plates in the kitchen with his radio on, I looked over to the sofa and saw Laura cuddled up in a blanket with the remote in her hand.

I crept behind the sofa and wrapped my arms around her neck, kissing the back of her head in delight.

"What do you wanna watch?" She asked as I slumped over to the sofa, pulling her up so I could lay myself down, she laid in-between my legs, using my chest as a pillow again, my right arm reached around her to intertwine our fingers as my other arm placed itself on her thigh under the blanket she pulled over us. 

"Up to you cupcake." I replied, lifting my leg up and placing it over her leg. 

"How about we re-watch orange is the new black?" She suggested, flicking through Netflix.

"I mean, your dad will be joining us I'm pretty sure." I said. I actually really liked orange is the new black...especially when we had to pause it to...take a break.

"Yeah your right, I'll just put a comedy on." She pressed play on a film that was suitable for us all. I didn't really care what we watched, I was too invested with Laura snuggling up to me like a puppy, kissing my chest every minute and stroking my arm. 

"Carm. What are you doing?" She whispered in a confused tone, looking up at me. I didn't even realise my hand was down her jeans and over the top of her pants.

"Shit, sorry." I retracted my hand and placed it on her stomach under the blanket.

"Do you need to go again?" She asked concerned. 

"No Laura, I'm fine." I reassured her, kissing her lips before she snuggled her head back on my chest. 

"What are we watching?" Her dad asked as he sat on the arm chair at the side of the sofa which faced the tv diagonally.

"I don't even know, but it's quite funny." Laura replied. I'm not going to lie, I did feel slightly awkward that her dad was here, he'd literally only met me today and we were already cuddling on his sofa. 

"I could really do with some popcorn." Laura admitted. Her dad motioned to get up.

"It's okay, I'll get it." I quickly replied, her dad sat back down and looked at me. I sat Laura up and stood, Laura's hand still holding mine.

"It's in the bottom cabinet." She told me, rocking my hand slightly. I nodded and let go of her hand. I looked at her dad slightly as I passed him, he looked at me again with narrowed eyes. He was definitely on to me, I know if you look up my name on google my whole history comes up.

I made my way to the kitchen, bending down to the cabinet which contained Laura's popcorn; as I was rummaging around to find it, my eyes spotted a black leather box which was hidden away. Curiosity took over me as I reached for the box, looking over to check no one was watching I opened the box, my eyes wide when I opened it. A selection of pointed stakes were lined up in size order. The points of them were as sharp as daggers. I ran my hand over one and hissed as it burned my finger's. Out of reaction I felt my fangs pierce through my gums.

"Need some help?" I heard a low voice behind me. I jolted up, bashing my head on the top of the cabinet as I quickly shut the box and slid it back in its original place.

"Fuck!" I whispered painfully, holding the top of my head in pain. I quickly grabbed the popcorn and stood up, closing the cabinet shut. 

"Language." He muttered. I didn't dare turn around, I knew my fangs were still out. 

"Sorry, where are the bowls?" I asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. 

"He stood at the side of me, holding out a bowl for me to take. Begrudgingly, I turned my body to take the bowl.

"Thanks." I said, pouring the popcorn into the bowl.

"67." He muttered.

"Sorry?" I asked in confusion, trying my best to not show my fangs.

"I've killed 67 vampires." He replied sternly. I turned around to look at him with a blank face. 

"I craft every single weapon I use." He told. I didn't say anything, just looked at his eyes.

"I'd do anything to protect Laura Carmilla." 

"As would I." I replied.

"Glad we're on the same page then." He said in a bland tone. We just looked at each other for a moment.

"Drink?" He asked me, already pouring me a glass of scotch, a few ice cubes rattled in the glass as he did so.  
He held the glass at me, I took it and clasped it in my firm hand. I cleared my throat after a few seconds.

"I better um, get back." I said stuttering, nodding my head as I held the glass and bowl.

"Yeah, you should." She replied back, following behind me as I walked back over to Laura. 

"Thank you." She said as she took the bowl from me, she lent up to kiss my lips but I turned my head, she kissed my cheek instead, looking at me confused as I sat back down on the sofa. I sat in a position so she couldn't lay on me, barely even able to hold onto my body. I hated this but it was the right thing to do right now, her dad wasn't stupid, he knew what I was and I didn't want to give him another reason to kill me. I took awkward sips from my glass as everyone watched movie. In the corner of my eye I could see Laura glancing at me worried, I just wanted to drive us back home and fall asleep in her arms.

The movie had finally finished, it was dark outside and slightly cold. 

"What a load of crap." Her dad spoke as the credits rolled on.

"I thought it was quite good." Laura replied.

"Did you like it Carm?" Laura asked, it broke a silence which had occurred through the whole duration of the film.

"It was...different." I answered, taking the last sip of my drink, slightly intoxicated. 

"Well, I'm going up to have a shower." He said, sighing as he pushed himself off the arm chair.

"Anyone need anything?" He asked as he stretched.

"Don't think so, I'll see you in a bit." Laura replied, he lent over and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Want me to take that for you?" He asked, reaching his hand out to my glass.

"Uh yeah, thanks." I replied, handing him the glass, looking at the floor. He placed the glass in the sink and walked up the stairs, as soon as I heard the faucet run I Lunged my body onto Laura, smothering our body's together in a tight embrace.

"Carm! What's up with you?" She asked, pushing me off her slightly.

"Nothing baby, come here." I replied, wrapping her in my arms, kissing every inch of skin I could reach. 

"No, this is not how we work. Tell me now." She asked frustrated, sliding out from my grasp. 

"Laura I-"

"Carmilla, please.." She whispered, a glisten in her eye. I sat up and placed my hands on her knees.

"It's your dad, he's on to me Laura, he knows what I am."

"Carm, you would be dead if he knew what you were." She laughed, stroking my hair.

"No trust me, he knows. He just doesn't want to hurt you by hurting me." I replied seriously, holding her head in my cold hands. 

"Listen, I don't want to ruin your time here, you have a close bond with your dad and I don't want to get in the way of that. Maybe it's best if I...go back to Silas, let you and your dad have time alone like you deserve." I said, scanning her face.

"You're unbelievable. Do you not listen to the words that leave my lips? I want you here Carm. If you leave, so do I." She replied, pulling me in to a tight hug. She squeezed me tight, her head in the grove of my neck. 

"Carm, I love you so much, and sometimes...sometimes you have to sacrifice things, people, in order to for fill true happiness, and you are my happiness." She started, pulling back to cradle my face.

"And I would always chose you." She said with knitted eyebrows, looking at every feature of my face. 

"Please, please don't let anyone get in the way of us, not my father or anyone." She begged. I felt tears forming in my eyes so I quickly grasped her face and pulled her into a deep, loving kiss. She was just as passionate with the kiss, our heads rocking back and fourth with each other on the sofa. 

"You have popcorn all around your lips." I joked softly, braking the kiss to wipe her mouth with my thumb. She kissed the top of my thumb gently.

"And you taste like alcohol." She replied back playfully, stroking my hair. 

"I missed you." I said, gazing into her pure eyes. 

"I was sat next to you the whole time, my hand waiting for yours." She replied.

"I know baby, I know." I cooed, stroking her leg up and down. I could tell she was still upset and slightly on edge with her body language, I knew just the thing to cheer her up with.

"Watch this." I said with a smile, leaning back so she could look at me.

"What are you- oh. My. God." She looked at them in awe, her head dropped forward and her mouth wide open. I wiggled my panther ears which lay on the top of my head. Smiling sheepishly at her.

"Carm, that is the cutest shit I've ever seen in my life." She said seriously, touching them in admiration.

"Yeah yeah, that's enough." I joked, about to retract them.

"Wait. Please tell me you have a tail." She asked.

"That's another story cupcake." I laughed.

"Pwease for meeee." She begged, clasping on my hands.

"Fine, only because I may be a little drunk." I replied sarcastically. Begrudgingly, I forced out my long black tail and waved it around. Before I could even blink, a flash blinded my eyes.

"Now that, is going in a frame." She laughed, giggling at her phone.

"Laura, are you kidding me."

"I'm sorry, are you seriously trying to be angry whilst wagging your tail around?" She asked playfully, jumping on top of me so we were laid on the sofa together.

"Am I forgiven now?" I asked sarcastically, stroking her hair. 

"You were never not forgiven." She replied, running circles on my chest. 

"You know what this means don't you." She looked down on me. 

"Do I dare ask?" I replied with a smile.

"I'm gonna call you catmilla for the rest of your life now." She giggled. 

"You can call me what ever you want." I said seductively, pulling her head down to meet my lips, she pressed down to deepen the kiss. I slid my tongue around her bottom lip to ask for access, which was gladly accepted. I slid my legs from underneath her and wrapped them around her waist, forcing a slight moan to escape her mouth and down my throat. Still kissing passionately, I slid my arm and groped her ass, pushing her further down into my groin. Out of reflex she grinded against me, I let out a heavy breath as my centre was throbbing. She placed a hand down and palmed at my breast rather vigorously, the whole room was condensed with the smell of her lust and arousal. I squeezed her ass cheek tightly before bringing it around her waist to cup her clothed mound. 

"Fuck." She breathlessly sighed in my mouth. I vigorously slid down her zipper and un buttoned her jeans, sliding my hand down her pants and palming her folds. 

"Ah, Carm please." She begged as I spread her wetness around her centre. 

"God Laura, you're so wet." I moaned, running my tongue around the inside of her mouth as I pressed against her clit. I couldn't wait any longer, I slid my two fingers lower and dipped into her entrance. She jolted slightly at the contact, I pumped in and out of her with the room I had from her jeans pressing against my hand. She sat up slightly and pressed her forehead against mine, her hot breath against my cold skin, her open mouth grazing against mine as her eyebrows knitted together. With one of my fingers that was thrusting inside of her, I curled it and found her sweet spot, the other finger still pumping in and out.

"Oh my god." Laura squealed as quite as she could, her voice pitched a high tone. 

"Mmm, you like that?" I asked her, moaning myself.

"Fuck yeah, k-keep going, shit." She panted, rubbing her leg against my centre.

I gasped at the contact, quickly leaning up to continue a sloppy kiss before I woke the whole village up. I was careful not be too frisky with the kiss though, my fangs were here and I didn't want to accidentally pierce them through her lips. 

"Oh yeah, fuckfuckfuck, I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum fuck!" She whined, trying her hardest not to raise attention. 

"Cum for me Laura, fuck." I sighed into the kiss pulling her hair slightly behind her. I felt her walls tighten around my fingers, curling them both up to press and rub against her sweet spot.

"Ah! Yes! Fuck me!" She whimpered in a high pitch, thrusting against my fingers, pressing hard and rubbing against my clothed mound. I felt her orgasm trickle down my fingers and wrist. She scrunched her face up tightly, forced hitched breaths staggered out of her open mouth. I pulled my hand out of her jeans and placed both hands firmly against her hips, pulling her down onto me.

"L-Laura, don't stop." I begged, she looked down at me with the same face and clasped on my breasts, thrusting her centre against mine hastily. I arched my back slightly and rolled my head back on the arm rest, grabbing her waist viciously. 

"Yeah babe, just like that." I panted, shutting my eyes tightly as I felt myself going over the edge. She removed her hand from my breast and lowered her palm to my clothed mound. I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it back to my breast.

"No, d-don't stop, I'm so close." I moaned, firmly gripping her waist so she could continue her thrusts. I knew she was out of her comfort zone, we have never had actual mound-to-mound sex before, even if we were clothed this was still new to us both, I've done it before with other people, just not with Laura which made this special. 

"Oh fuck!" I sighed with a high pitch, my mouth gaped open, my fangs on full show. I felt a warmth cover my pants as I rode out my orgasm. She continued so grind against me, I was too sensitive for her touch.

"Babe, s-stop fuck." I sighed, trying to calm myself down.

"Sorry." She whispered, her own breathing hitching slightly. She bent back down and pulled me into a loving kiss, trying to calm me down. We kissed lovingly for the next few minutes, helping each other revive back to normal again.

"I think it's safe to say, I just topped you." She said in a proud smug, playing with my hair.

"Yeah yeah, don't get too excited." I replied playfully, running my fingers down her collarbone. I heard the faucet turn off from upstairs. 

"You know, I wouldn't mind a round two." She suggested seductively, kissing my jaw.

"If you don't mind having an audience, then sure cutie." I implied jokingly. She quickly jumped up, winding me as she jumped on my stomach. I let out a gasp and pushed her off me fast. 

"Way to knock a girl from her feet." I sighed, gasping for air as I sat up, holding onto my stomach. 

"Shit sorry, is my dad coming?" She asked worried.

"Why don't you ask him yourself." I replied with a groan.

"Everything okay down here?" Her dad asked, walking down the stairs. Laura shot up and stood awkwardly.

"Yes dad! Everything is perfectly normal, h-how are you?" She asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. He looked down at her un-done jeans, his face flushed a shade of pink. I winced at the awkwardness. She quickly realised and zipped her jeans back up, buttoning her denim, giving me a nice show of her perky ass. I looked back at her father who did not look impressed, he gave me a very serious glare. 

"I just came down for a glass of water and the newspaper." He replied as calm as he could be.

"Great! Well...me and Carm are heading up to bed now." She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. 

"T-together?" He replied in slight discomfort.

"Yes dad. Me and my girlfriend are going to go and sleep in a bed." She answered slowly, a mocking in her tone. I looked at Laura and back to her dad with pursed lips. 

"Right, of course you are, good night pumpkin." He said, walking over awkwardly, kissing her forehead. He gave me an unsettling look before forcing out a slight smile, I smiled slightly in response. She let go of my hand and walked up the stairs, I followed a few steps behind her. A grasp of my arm pulled me back as Laura carried on in front of me. I turned around to look at her dad in his eyes.

"Please Carmilla, don't hurt her." He pleaded, letting go of my arm. It took me a few seconds to reply.

"I will never, ever hurt Laura, please believe me when I say that." I asked him with sorrowful eyes. 

"I'm trusting you." He replied softly.

"Thank you, I won't let you down." I said reassuringly.

"I know, she's really happy with you you know. Her eyes beam this light I have never seen before. It's the fact that as a father...her only parent, I have to let her go which worries me the most." He said quietly. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We both have our best intentions for your daughter, our hearts...well....your heart is in the right place, I understand your concern." I replied, grinning at the end. 

"Thank you, carmilla. I apologise for any petty behaviour...and the new vampire intensity gadgets I installed around the house." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Ah, well...that's okay, I'm glad we cleared it up, I know Laura would want this." I said. I knew something was up with my random break outs, not complaining though, I just had the best sex of my life. 

"C'mere!" He lifted me up into a tight hug, and for once I gave it back, but very weakly. Once he placed me back down I smiled as I looked down at the floor. 

"Now, go and make my daughter happy." He asked cheerfully. I couldn't help but take that in a sexual way, snickering to myself as I paced up the stairs. 

"Oh, and try to keep it down, we have thin walls." He added as he walked to the kitchen. My eyes opened in shock, running up to Laura's room to avoid anymore confrontation. 

I closed the door behind me and let out a heavy breath. Laura walked out of the bathroom with her cotton shorts on, nothing covering her top half. I paced over to our bag, pulling out the flask and gulped down some blood. I placed it on her desk and slid out of my jeans, Laura came over and picked them up from the floor, folding them neatly and placing them down on her bed stool. 

"What would I do with out you." I chuckled, kissing her cheek as I made my way to the bathroom, sliding into a clean pair of pants, my previous pair ruined. I brushed my teeth with her toothbrush and unhooked my bra, throwing it out into her room. 

"You know, you could learn to clean." She joked from the other room, placing my bra on the desk. 

"But then you'd get bored." I replied back playfully, taking off my top, heaving on an over sized grumpy cat top...which Laura also bought me. 

"That top definitely suites you now." She teased, turning the lights out as she slid into her bed. I joined next to her, pulling the covers over us as I placed my arm around her neck, pulling her into me. 

"I love you." I cooed, stroking circles on her shoulder blade. 

"I love you more." She replied, nuzzling her cheek into my chest. 

"Don't start this again." I laughed softly, kissing the top of her head. It was silent for a few minutes.

"You know, never in my three hundred years of living have I ever been this happy." I admitted, staring at the ceiling. She didn't need to reply verbally, her silence spoke for her...how she just listened at me.

"You're my soulmate." I said bluntly, waiting a few seconds before speaking again.

"How did I get so lucky." I spoke more to myself than I did to her, playing with her hair gently. 

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied, staring at the ceiling with me. I couldn't help but let a few tear drops flow down my face. 

"I just want to run away with you, never sleep in the same city twice, no one else to worry about or make proud, just us two living our lives together." I said, placing a hand on my chest as my other glided up and down her arm.

"Carm, we have a future which awaits us, we will get that one day. But for now, let's enjoy this phase of our lives." She reassured me, turning her body to face me, pressing her face into my chest, kissing my cleavage gently.

"Good night." She cooed at me.

"Good night Laura." I replied, listening to her heart beat. I could hear her dads heart beat faintly in the background, both in sync with each other. I continued to look at the ceiling blankly, Laura's breathing putting me at ease. I turned my full body around to face her, pulling her into me gently as I wrapped my arms and legs around her safely before drifting off into a deep sleep.

I woke myself up by purring, my eyes still half lidded as I was still in a sleep. As I became more aware of my surroundings I realised my purring's were actually slight whimpers. Laura was peppering kisses on my jaw, sucking on my neck. 

"Well good morning to you too." I hummed, my eyes still closed but fluttering slightly. I was still pretty tired. I tried to fall back to sleep for at least another hour, hoping Laura would get the memo and fall back to sleep with me...that was not the case. My eyes lazily opened slightly as I felt her hand enter the inside of my pants, placing her palm over my whole mound. My eyes diverted lower to her chest area, realising her breasts were in full view, her nipples hard with arousal. For the first time, I looked back up to her face, meeting a gaze I didn't know she was holding as she bit her bottom lip, grinning to herself.

"And what is going on here- AH!" I squealed off guard as she placed a finger inside of me with no warning. She must have been kissing me longer than I realised as I was wet enough for her. 

"Shut up, my dads next door." She whispered, smiling at me. I nodded silently, my eyes returning half lidded as I bit my lip rather harshly, my fangs hanging out of my bottom lip. She looked at me wide eyed, pumping in and out of me softly. 

"You're not gonna brake me cupcake." I reassured her, hoping she would get the memo and speed things up. To my pleasure she understood clearly, adding a finger into me and picking up the thrusting. 

"Yeah, fuck, k-keep doing that." I asked, running my hand over her breasts, playing with her nipples, forcing out slight whimpers from her. I needed to touch her and feel her on me, I slid my hand down from her breasts and motioned to slide under her pants, until she held my wrist firmly, stopping me in my tracks. 

"You and I both know that quite is not my fortè." She joked, placing my hand back on to her breasts. 

"Babe, don't stop." I begged, grinding into her hand for her to continue. She continued her thrusting, searching for my sweet spot. It took quite a lot to push me over the edge and she knew that. 

"Shit, right there Laura." I panted, closing my eyes tightly. She kept on grazing past the place I needed her the most but never finding it fully. She'd been doing this for the past five minutes, teasing me by accident.

"Carm, I'm not rushing you but my arms cramping." She said, looking at my half lidded eyes. I opened them and looked at her seriously.

"Okay, let's try something different." I panted. 

"Keep your hands in me." I ordered as I sat up, holding her hand firmly in place. I pulled the blanket down and straddled her groin, my mouth gaping open as I slid myself down on her two fingers. I bent my head to look into her wide eyes, she motioned to thrust into me but I placed a hand on her wrist.

"Don't move, stay still." I sternly told her, placing my hands either side of her head as I latched my lips to hers, grinding back and fourth, finding my sweet spot myself.

"H-holy fuck, fuck!" I yelped, leaning forward into her fingers as she instinctively curled them. 

"Is that good?" She asked, peering into my eyes. Through my pants and whines I let out a laugh at her confusion and purity. 

"Yeah babe, I'm s-So close, shit." I whined, sliding up and down slightly so her fingers were pressed perfectly against my sweet spot, and just like that I tipped over the edge. 

"Oh god fuck" I whimpered, controlling my volume. With Laura's spare hand she reached up and bent my head down, trying to give me a passionate kiss, I was finding it hard to give her a proper kiss as my mouth was opening and closing in rhythm with my orgasm which was dripping down her hand and onto her groin. I sighed as I lifted myself off of her, flopping onto the bed next to her.

"Well that was...different." She said in a high pitch, flailing her hand around, not knowing what to do with the wetness dripping down from her fingers. I noticed her hand was still in the same position from when they were still inside of me. I laid next to her, panting, tying to calm myself down.

"Oh wait! I know what to do." She said with an eyebrow raised, I turned to look at her in confusion. 

She slowly trailed her two fingers from her stomach to her breasts, leaving a trail of my wetness on her skin. I watched her fingers intensely with a parted mouth, feeling a throbbing in my centre again. My eyes darted to her lips as she slid her digits into her mouth, her lips were open so I could watch her tongue wrap around her fingers, she dipped them in and out of her mouth seductively, watching me with half lidded eyes. My chest was dipping and rising with hitched breaths, I gulped intensely, the sight of Laura licking me from her fingers gave the word arousal a whole new meaning.

She removed her fingers from her mouth and slowly dragged them against my bottom lip, I looked down to her hand silently, wanting nothing more to do then fuck her senseless.

"L-Laura." I tried to compose myself. "Your dad is next door, don't tempt me." I told her sternly, ignoring the pulsing coming from in between my thighs. She didn't stop though, she trailed her fingers down from my lips to my jaw, pressing my head up slightly as she latched her wet mouth to my neck. I scrunched my hand on the bed sheet, my knuckle turning white.

"Seriously. Stop." I told her with frustration, if she didn't stop I knew my vampire hormones wouldn't be able to control themselves anymore. 

"Ugh, fiiiiine." She moaned un-amused, kissing my neck one last time before pulling the bed sheet over us again. 

"You should wake me up more often." I joked, holding her in my arms, absorbing her warmth.

"Yeah well, I didn't really do much." She said disappointed, closing her eyes.

"Hey, don't say that. I almost had to restrain myself from pouncing at you." I reassured her, stroking her hair.

"Yeah, after you made yourself cum whilst I laid there watching." She replied with a slight tone of anger in her voice. 

"Cupcake that was new to us both, we'll get better...with a lot of practise." I laughed seductively, kissing her forehead.

"I suppose so, you do have 300 years of experience and I'm only nineteen." She replied with a small smile.

"Exactly love." I said lovingly.

"And plus...you are the first girl I've done any of this with." She admitted, nuzzling against my chest.

"And your the best I've ever had!" A reassured her, rubbing her arm up and down. 

"Sure." She said sarcastically.

"Don't be ridiculous." I sat up a bit to face her more. "You're seriously, seriously, the best girlfriend I've ever had, physically and mentally. Like, I want to be your wife and the mother to our child Laura." I said, still in disbelief she was doubting herself. 

"Yeah? And what's that going to look like if you're 20 forever?" She asked in frustration, sitting up on her knees. I looked at her with furrowed eyebrows, choking on thin air at the comment.

"Where's this coming from?" I asked concerned, trying to scan her face for any reassurance.

"Carmilla, you're going to watch me grow old and die, the same will happen if we have children." She answered, choking back tears. "It hurts but that's the truth." She added on, leaning down the side of the bed and placing a top over her, covering her body as she knelt back to her original position. I was at a complete loss for words, she was right and I knew this would come up at one point, just not right now.

"I-I don't want to talk about this right now." I stuttered, standing up and leaving to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. It hurt me that I left her on the bed like that, but I wasn't in the right frame of mind right now to even contemplate what she had sprung upon me. I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth, I couldn't help but let a few tears drop from my face and into the sink. It truly tore me apart to come to the realisation that I will have to watch Laura grow old and die and how I don't know if I could ever cope with losing her..watching her grow weak. But this was Laura Hollis I was talking about; the ball of energy which never stops giving...the girl which makes my world turn. I wiped my mouth on the towel and composed myself, joining Laura again in the bedroom, she hadn't moved since I left her. I stood just outside the door frame. 

"If I could turn back to a human I would, christ Laura. I would give up anything to become a mortal again..just to be able to grow old with you and live the normal life which you deserve." I admitted to her raising my voice slightly, making sure her dad couldn't hear me although I could hear him fast a sleep, flailing my arms all over the place, watching her through watery eyes.

"I just want to be with you." She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"You think I don't want that too?!" I asked in disbelief.

"I love you just as much as you love me, fuck, even more if possible!" I said again, looking up to the ceiling to calm down a bit.

"I don't want to live forever Laura, it's not a gift. It's an awful thing I have to deal with, watching everyone die around me, and now that I'm in love i-it's hard to come to terms that one day you won't be here." I sighed, letting go of my tears as a cascade flooded down my face. I paced around the room slightly, not knowing what to do with myself.

"You may think you have the tough end of the stick here, but you don't have to carry on living with no meaning." I snapped angrily. I watched her for a few moments, how her face dropped in realisation of what I was saying. 

"This is what comes with the contract of being with a vampire, and you ask me why I talk so low of myself all the time?! It's exactly because of this reason, falling in love when you know you shouldn't be, the constant gnawing at the back of my mind which reminds me that no matter how hard I try, I will never win with life and how I'm forced to live knowing that what ever beautiful thing enters my life will leave just as quick." I snapped, tapping my foot on the carpet below me, running my hand through my hair. I swallowed on air, waiting for a response.

"Well? Say something." I spoke, she didn't even look at me. 

"What do you want me to say Carmilla? That it's all going to be okay? That what you just said didn't just shatter my heart into a million pieces?" She asked rhetorically, hurt written all over her face and in her voice.

"I'm not saying this to hurt or punish you." I said, pacing over to Laura, climbing onto the bed to grasp her hands into mine. "I'm clearing the elephant in the room here." I added, parting her hair from her dropped face behind her ear, frantically darting my eyes back and fourth at her features.

"I mean, I kinda asked for this, I did bring it up." She sobbed, still not looking up at me, fiddling with her fingers were I held tight grasp of.

"Laura, look at me please." I asked her, holding a gaze when I finally saw her puffy eyes. 

"Despite all of this my feelings for you have not changed, you're still my Laura, my girlfriend who I fucking love to death." I declared, removing my hands from hers to bring to her face, tightly cupping her cheeks, running my thumbs across her jaw. 

"I'm just..sorry. I'm sorry I didn't take you into consideration this whole time. I'm glad you broke down the wall which I was trying so hard to get through and let it all out on me." She replied with a raspy voice, stroking my thighs tenderly.

"We'll get through this, together." I reassured her, lifting her head up with my fingers.

"Together." Laura repeated as I wiped her eyes. 

I smiled, pulling her down on to the bed in a tight embrace, her laying on top of me with her arms wrapped around my back. 

"I wuv you." She mumbled into my ear with a cute voice, kissing the grove of my shoulder and neck lightly. 

"I wuv you too?" I asked in a fake confused voice, quietly smiling to myself. After all of...that, I couldn't fall back to sleep, but Laura had no trouble as she was drooling on my shoulder. It felt really weird, like that was our first real argument? No, it wasn't an argument, just a discussion which got a bit....heated? But it was a needed discussion, I spoke the truth, I'm terrified of life without her; in the past couple of weeks I have never felt so happy in the entire 300 years of living, and I plan on keeping it that way for ever. 

I smiled to myself as I played with her hair as her breathing was deep with sleep, her fingers twitching ever so slightly on my chest. I heard her dad in the other room getting ready for the day. I followed his footsteps as he trudged down the stairs, a few minutes later I could smell the batter of the pancakes he was preparing. This is the lifestyle I was waiting for, Laura sleeping in bed whilst I prepared her breakfast for her, she would wake up to the smell of her favourite smell coming from the bottom of the stairs, seeping through the door of our shared bedroom; investigating the scent as she wrapped her arms around my waist, kissing my neck as we giggled flipping the pancakes.

"Lauraaaaa." I whispered, stroking her forehead.

"Mmm" she mumbled, still sleeping.

"Time to get up." I laughed gently, stroking her shoulder. 

"And I mean get up for real this time." I added on smirking. 

"Five more minutes." She mumbled, nuzzling against my chest.

"Okay then cupcake, I'll go eat all the pancakes myself then I guess-"

"-Don't, you even." She grabbed my forearm pulling me back down, she looked at me with wide eyes which were narrowing. My head laid on her chest as I looked up at her.

"You're so beautiful." I almost whispered, reaching my arm above my head to play with her hair. She lent down and kissed my lips gently, closing her eyes at the touch. She pecked my lips once more and lifted her face just above mine, her hand rubbing my cheek. She squished my cheeks together so my lips puckered out like a fish, she did the cutest giggle I've ever heard as I just watched her, looking up in awe at this tiny human, her cheeks flushed and her teeth parted as she laughed, still mushing my face around like clay. 

"Girls! Breakfast!" Her dad shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"God, does he have to be that loud?" I moaned, lifting myself off of Laura as I rubbed my ears in pain.

"Oh says you." She teased, nudging my back as she got dressed into a pare of jeans and a tank top, making her way to the bathroom as she brushed her hair and teeth. I took my ridiculous cat sweater off and heaved on an oversized black jumper and a pair of leather jeans. Just to be extra hygienic, when Laura left the bathroom I brushed my teeth a second time. We walked down the stairs hand in hand, being greeted to fruit bowls and pancakes on the table.

"Holy crap! I'm starving." Laura squealed, dashing to the table as she sat on her wooden chair cross legged like a toddler, squeezing maple syrup and whipped cream on her pancake. I sat down next to her and placed a few chopped strawberries on my plain pancake, folding it neatly before cutting it into triangles.

"Good morning ladies." Her dad cheerfully chuffed, sitting across from us with his eyes glued to his newspaper.

"Dad, these are SO good." She said with her mouth full. I took a bite of mine and hummed in appreciation.

"What can I say, daddy knows best." He chuckled innocently. I choked on my pancake in shock of what had just been said, Laura looked at me and narrowed her eyes, shaking her head slightly. I shrugged my shoulders at her and we both giggled. For the next ten minutes we all talked about random crap and he questioned me on what it's like to be supernatural and all of that shit, until a knock on the door brought us all to a stop.

"I'll get it." He sighed, huffing as he made his way to the front door, a mail man held up a clip board in one hand with a box in the other, completely distracting him from us. I turned to Laura who had just taken a swig of fresh orange juice.

"What?" She asked in a high pitch as I admired her with seduction eyes. 

"You've got a little something...right there." I finished off the sentence as I leaned in and licked the syrup down from her chin to her lips, swallowing the sweetness and finishing by licking her bottom lip teasingly. Just as I was about to pull away, she opened her mouth as my tongue slipped in, our lips sucking each other's passionately. I felt her hand lace around my hair and instinctively I placed my hands on her thighs to lean closer to her, trying to deepen the kiss as much as I could. My lip curled to a small grin as she let out a soft whimper. The scent of her arousal filled the room as I could practically hear the throbbing coming from in between her thighs. 

I parted from her, inching my face from hers and kissed her a couple of times to finish the kiss, rubbing my hand down her thigh as I held a strawberry to her mouth, smirking as she ate it from my fingers; she sucked on my fingers as she took the strawberry between her lips. Before I could even comprehend the sight in front of me she latched our lips together, holding the strawberry between her teeth as she motioned for me to take it from her mouth. During the kiss, I sucked on the strawberry and ate it seductively, looking into her eyes as she grinned down at me, stroking the back of my neck. 

We both looked at each other and got caught in a fit of giggles, resting our foreheads together as she rubbed the sides of my neck behind my hair. Her dad broke the moment as he placed the cardboard box on the table, pulling out a small pocket knife and slicing it open. I pulled out of the table a bit, Laura got up and sat on my lap; my arms wrapped around her waist as I poked my head around her side to look at the box. She held my hands which were on her stomach as we both watched her dad curiously.

"Ah, there we are." He sighed, pulling out a large hard back book, placing it on the table for us to see.

"Uh dad..." Laura said in a confused tone. I moved my head more to Laura's side to see what it was. To our confusion it was a recipe book. 

"This was-is, is your mothers cooking book that she published." He stumbled, tracing a finger over the title.

"Mom had a cooking book published?!" Laura asked stunned, I held her into me tighter. I felt kind of useless, I knew her mother passed away, but not the details or who she was. 

"Yup, and in here is the recipe to my favourite cake she used to make us!" He replied enthusiastically. After a moment he opened the hard cover to the front page with just one sentence written on it.

"Too my gorgeous daughter and my loving husband, here's all of your favourite meals in one book - Mommy"

The room was deathly silent, I could hear both of their hearts thumping out of their bodies. 

"How come she published this?" Laura asked, breaking the silence awkwardly.

"She um, she published this when she knew she was sick, she wanted me to have a big book of all your favourite foods for when, w-we knew it would just be us pumpkin." He mumbled, staring at the page in awe. This was a family moment between father and daughter, all I could do was trace circles on Laura's wrist and slightly rock her body reassuringly. She didn't reply or say anything, she just nodded contently as he turned the paper. 

"Now this, you would beg for this every night!" He laughed, coughing slightly as he calmed himself down. The image of a noodle stir fry flooded the page as the ingredients were listed down the side. 

"I um, I remember once when you helped your mother make one, she asked for you to add in the chopped red pepper whilst she made the sauce and instead, you added a full chopped chilli in the mix. You still ate it all though." He chuckled, nodding his head in remembrance. I couldn't help but chuckle myself, I lifted my hand up and reached forward to grasp her hair and bring it back behind her shoulder, running my fingers through her locks lovingly. 

"She loved you Laura, you were truly her world....and you remind me so much of her." He said teary eyed, placing a hand on her knee cap, stroking it gently. "I'm so proud of you." He smiled, stroking her cheek lovingly. I could feel her body stutter as tear drops fell on my hand. I kissed her back and shoulder blades softly, letting her know I was still here. She slumped into my body, I rested my chin on her shoulder and turned my head to kiss her cheek, closing my eyes as I nuzzled into her neck, swaying our bodies slightly as her father continued to look at the book. 

"Ssshhh, it's okay love, calm down." I cooed into her ear quietly.

"I've got you." I reassured her, hugging her tight, pressing the side of her head so she rested her face on my head. She placed a hand on the side of my face and stroked my cheek bone with her thumb, nuzzling the side of her face on my head as I still rested on her neck, just below her ear. For the next half hour we looked through the book as he told us stories of the past, Laura definitely hasn’t changed a bit, until it was time for us to leave. 

“You got everything?” Her father asked as I lent on the car, observing my nails as Laura was saying her farewells.

“Yes dad, for the tenth time, I have everything.” She reassured him. He smiled and rest his hand on her shoulder, kissing her forehead lovingly. It was getting dark and although I have night vision, I don’t particularly like driving in the dark. I jingled the keys in my hand which got both of there attention. 

“Bye daddy.” She said. I opened the car door for her and she sat herself down and pressed the button which opened the roof, although it was 6PM and quite dark, it was still hot. She fumbled around with her seat belt.

“Hey, carmilla.” Her dad spoke as I was just about to enter the car. 

“I’m sorry about everything again, you really are a good person, you should be proud of yourself.” He patted my shoulder.

“Thanks, and thank you for having me.” I replied, smiling at him before breaking the moment, jumping into the car and turning it on, reversing slightly before zooming away, Laura waving behind us until he was in the distance. 

The ride back consisted of Laura telling me how she wasn’t tired but failing to own up to her words as she slept like a baby, giving me the perfect opportunity to sing along to my own music and have some time to myself.

“Laura, babe.” I whispered, stroking her shoulder.

“What?” She asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Let’s get you to bed cutie.” I smiled, pressing my hand on her forehead. 

We walked to our dorm from the parking lot, my hand wrapped around hers with her ‘heavy’ bag on my back as she trudged behind me. She let go of my hand as she placed the key in the door.

“Carm! I told you to lock the door.” She sighed, opening the door with ease.

“What the fuck? I did lock it.” I said in confusion.

“NOW!” A loud familiar voice shouted. Before I knew it my skin was burning and someone pounced me onto Laura’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a carmilla in my life, also massive character development for Laura’s dad Sherman?! Will Laura tell her friends what Carm and Laura are? That is if Carm is okay ;-;


	3. Fang face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is f I l t h y omg, these gals need to calm down. They’re pretty angsty in this chapter, but they are inseparable and it’s so cute.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I squealed, watching everything in a blur. 

"AH! WHAT IS THAT!" Carm screeched, grasping her arm on my bed.

"It's holy water!" LaF shouted above my vampires hissing. Danny pinned Carmilla down on my bed and wrapped her hands together behind her back tightly, securing them securely with extreme duck tape.

"Get the fuck off me! GAH!" Perry cut her off by spraying holy water in her face, Carm hissed her fangs and turned her face in pain.

"Guys! Cut it out." I spoke up, heading towards Carm, yelping as a strong hand pulled me back.

"Laura are you crazy?! Are you not seeing all of this?" Danny asked me, shaking my shoulders back and fourth. 

"We were right this whole time, she is a vampire." LaF spoke more to themselves then to us in a proud tone.

"Congratulations, now leave before I blow your party." Carmilla sarcastically mocked, looking at me with her eyebrows raised, wiggling her hands freely behind her as she cut herself free with her claws. 

"Oh no no miss vampire, you aren't going anywhere." Danny threatened as he she paced over to Carm. 

"Oh, is that so?" Carmilla said, before anyone could even blink she stood behind me, her shoulders wrapped around my waist as she pretended to gauge on my neck, secretly just sucking and kissing on my pulse point. 

"Laura no!" Danny shrieked. She quickly grabbed the holy water and aimed to throw it on Carm, but instead carmilla moved my body forward and hid behind me...resulting in me absorbing all of the holy water. We all stood there silently as water dropped from my very unamused face.

"Oh, ppfffttt. You're um, a bit wet there babe." Carm snickered behind me, her face scrunched up, trying to hide the laughter she was containing. I raised my hand and flicked the water out of my eyes before giving everyone a death stare.

"L-Laura I'm so so so so sorry." Danny started. 

"A-are you d-dead? Did she turn you?" Perry asked in a high pitch, hiding behind LaF. 

"Yes I did, and you three are our next meals!" Carmilla stepped forward flashing her teeth and red eyes at everyone. The three of them stepped back in fear.

"No please I'm sorry!" Perry squealed. 

"Carm." I spoke sternly. 

"You know, I think I might start with your eyes." Carmilla said, prowling around the three who were cowering at the end of my bed.

"Please, I have a family." Danny begged.

"Carmilla." I spoke sternly again, raising my voice this time. 

"God, I'm so thirsty and you all smell so good." She sighed, stepping closer to each of them rather seductively, I couldn't help but watch as her shoulder blades glided back like angel wings. 

"Carmilla!" I shouted, grabbing her attention as she turned around grinning menacingly.

"What? Just a bit of fun." She said absentmindedly, strutting towards me with her hands behind her back. I looked at the three who were hurled together, clearly terrified. 

"Yeah well it looks like you're gonna literally frighten them to death." I said, holding back a slight laugh as carmilla wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Guys, she's joking." I reassured them as they looked at me with wide white eyes.

"Or am I?" Carmilla added on, flashing her claws at them which laid on my shoulder.

"Yes, you are, and no, I'm not a vampire which has clearly been proven." I motioned my hand up and down my soaking face and front with my hand unimpressed.

"Why is her arm around you like that?" Danny asked, still holding the wall. 

"Because, carmilla is my.....girlfriend." I responded, glancing to Carm who looked around the room awkwardly.

"What?!" All three of them yelped in shock.

"Laura, she-she's a vampire." LaF stuttered, stepping forward.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of that." I said blatantly, holding carmilla's hand on my shoulder. 

"This has all been so fun, it really has, but I think it's time for you all to head back home now." Carm said, growing impatient as she gave death glares to everyone.

"Seriously, Laura?" Danny asked, stepping rather close to me, scanning my face eagerly. I just looked down at my shoes to avoid eye contact.

"It took you what, a couple weeks to throw half a years worth of us away just that easily?" Danny asked hurt, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Perry and LaF stood awkwardly behind Danny, stroking her back up and down in reassurance, as far away from carmilla as possible. 

"Look Danny, I don't wanna do this okay?" I said, hugging into Carm who stroked my shoulder. Today has been an emotional day, I'm tired and I just want to fall a sleep in carmilla's embrace. 

"Laura, what-" Danny started.

"-Hey, you heard her. Everyone get out before I find the torturing not so funny anymore." Carm spat, stepping forward ever so slightly.

"Come on Danny." Perry whispered, holding her hand whilst they walked out, Danny never braking eye contact with me. When I heard the door shut I quickly wrapped myself around carmilla, taking in her coldness. 

"Let's get you to bed creampuff." She cooed, picking me up and placing me on the bed. I only had some grey joggers and a tank top on, they were just right for pyjamas. I moved up in my bed and got into the duvet, Carm slithered inside the bed in just her thong and sports bra, pulling me into her as she wrapped us in the blanket, my forehead pressed against her chest safely, her hands pressed at the back of my head. She turned off the lights with her vampiric skills, the moonlight shon through our window, creating a blue tone to carmilla's porcelain skin.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" She whispered, playing with my hair gently behind me.

"Can we just kiss, please?" I asked her softly.

"I think we're at the stage where you don't need to ask." She chuckled, moving one of her hands from my hair to my chin, lifting up my head as she met my lips half way.   
We pecked each other's lips gently, lightly sucking on each other as we endured each other's soft taste, as time moved on we gradually deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing past my bottom lip as my head moved forward into hers. Slight whimpers and moans of pleasure left our throats, swallowing each other's happiness. She slipped her tongue in and ran laps around my tongue; one of her hands clasping my hair lovingly as her other hand placed itself on the front of my chest. After a few minutes of this, she finally slowed it down and gave me a few final pecks, placing her chin on the top of my head. 

"Better?" She asked. 

"Better." I replied smiling, kissing her chest lovingly. I fell asleep at ease, hearing carms murmurs and purrs, still tasting her on my lips as I dreamt of a life with her.

"Hey, babe." I woke up to the sound of a faint voice, nudging my shoulder gently. The moon was still up.

"Mmmm." I groaned, turning around to face the wall.

"Laura." The voice was persistent.

"What." I grumbled, barely opening my mouth to speak.

"I have to go and stock up on blood." She told me, rubbing my back up and down.

"Noooo, I'm coldddd." I moaned, backing into her warm body like a jigsaw. 

"As tempting as that is, I really have to go." She said quite seductively, realising my ass was pressed against her groin quite firmly. I pressed my lower half in to her harder, making sure to rub against her mound ever so slightly.

"God, you really are persistent aren't you." She said in a low raspy voice, stroking my ass and hip up and down slowly. 

"Stay and find out." I suggested seductively, turning around to face her.

"Mmmm, you don't want to see me when I've had no blood." She cooed, nibbling on the lobe of my ear. 

"If it's more of this, then I can handle it." I implied, raising my head up so her teeth bit into my lobe, forcing out a slight whimper from my throat.

"Sorry babe, no can do." She sighed, standing up from out of the bed as she did a full body stretch.

"But now I'm cold." I whimpered, snuggling into the duvet cover, moving more to where her body was to absorb the little heat she left. 

"I won't be long cutie, I'll be back when you wake up." She cooed, kissing my forehead as she slid into some jeans and an oversized jumper. 

"Promise you'll come back straight away and wake me up?" I pleaded in a cute tone. 

"I promise love." She replied back, bending down to softly kiss my forehead. 

"Be safe, I love you." I warned her before she jumped out of the window like a cat. 

"I will, love you too." She replied. 

"Wait! Use the door...please?" I asked, worrying she would hurt herself if she jumped out of the window. She just looked at me for a moment, I raised my eyebrows at her to show her I was serious. Begrudgingly, she paced over to the door, exaggerating when she opened it. 

"Good girl." I teased.

"Why was that hot?" She asked, tongue in between her teeth.

"Oh Shut it you, now close the door, you're letting the cold in." I said, wrapping myself further into the duvet.

"Good night cupcake." I heard, followed along with the closing of our door. I closed my eyes to fall back in to a deep sleep, missing carms arms and legs wrapped safely around my body. 

"Uuuuggghhhhh." I groaned, reaching under my yellow pillow to silence the alarm that ran alarms around my head. I placed a hand next to me, expecting Carm to groan at the sudden wake up like she usually does. 

"Carm?!" I shouted through my sleeping tone, lifting myself up and leaning on my hands behind me, looking around the room for her. After a moment, I checked my phone.

Catmilla: (05:34), Sorry babe, might not make it back in time to wish you a good morning...so, good morning cutie <333 

Me: (07:27), where are uuuuuuuu :(

I looked down at my phone in sadness. After two weeks of waking up to my love it's become a routine, her not being here genuinely makes me feel alone and upset. Realising I wasn't going to get a reply, I sighed and slid into a quick shower. After my shower, I sat on my bed wrapped around my towel, continuously looking at my phone for any messages from carmilla. My eyes opened wide when my phone buzzed.

Catmilla: (07:42), I'm soooo sorry babe, I got pulled into an early fucking track practice when I was omw back to the dorm 

Me: (07:43), so I won't see you before class?

Catmilla: (07:43), nope :( I love u

Me: (07:43), but you're not even dressed appropriately for sports?

Catmilla: (07:45), I...climbed through the window and quickly got changed

Me: (07:46), wtf!! Did it not occur to you that ur gf wanted a cuddle?! And you lied to me!!

Catmilla: (07:46) You were fast a sleep and looked so peaceful, I didn't wanna wake u up :( 

Me: (07:47) wyd rn

Catmilla: (07:49) sat on the benches having a smoke whilst everyone does a lap each 

Me: (07:50) sounds like you have better things to do

Catmilla: (07:50) I could think of some things ;) what u wearing? 

Me: (07:53) nope, gf's who leave with out saying anything don't get rewards! 

Catmilla: (07:53) okay, punish me then ;)

Me: (07:54) omggg Carm stop

Catmilla: (07:55) what? Are you getting horny...cos I ammmmmm 

Me: (07:56) you see, we could have done something about that, but ur not here...

Catmilla: (07:56) I have a great imagination cupcake, and I just scrolled up to the pics you sent me the other night ;)

Catmilla: (07:57) come on babe, send me another pic of that sexy bod of urs <3333333 

My face flushed a shade of red as I giggled at my phone. This was a great way to show Carm not to leave again. 

Me: (07:59) I can't do that

Catmilla: (07:59) babyyyyy plsssss whyyyyy

Me: (08:00) because I'm wearing no clothes

Catmilla: (08:00) oh is that so? I think you need to prove it

Me: (08:01) I think you should make me 

Catmilla: (08:01) babe, don't tease me, show me what I'm missing ;) 

Me: (08:01) I'll tell you what ur missing

Me: (08:02) you're missing your fingers inside of me rn

Catmilla: (08:02) fuck Laura, do you wish it was me?

Me: (08:04) god yeah, feeling you inside of me whilst your tongue wraps around mine

Catmilla: (08:04) r u using two fingers babe

Me: (08:04) would you like me to

Catmilla: (08:05) call me, I want to hear you moan my name 

Fuck, I didn't think she would ask to call me. I'm too awkward...nope, Laura, girl the hell up and show your girl what she's missing.

"Hey baby." Carmilla cooed through the phone, I could hear her low raspy voice through the facade of the screen. 

"Hey." I sighed, rubbing myself softly under my towel. 

"Don't let me distract you." She spoke quite intensely. I rubbed two fingers down my own centre, dipping into my entrance slowly to spread my wetness, whimpering at the contact. 

"Fuck Laura, don't hold back." She whimpered herself.

"Fuck..ahhh." I moaned, pumping a finger into myself. 

"God Laura, that's so fucking hot." She stated, I could hear her hitched breaths through the phone. 

"How many fingers are you using?" She asked.

"O-one." I whimpered, fastening the pace a little. 

"Use two babe, imagine it's me." She demanded. I've fingered myself before, just not enough to make me orgasm. I used to just rub my clit vigorously whilst watching some sort lesbian porn or reading erotic books or fanfic; so fingering my self like this was all taboo to me. 

"Carm, I-I can't do it on m-my own." I sighed, my head rolling back on my headboard as my phone sat next to me on speaker. 

"Yes you can, gently slide a finger in from the side and pump in but not fully out. Curl your fingers when I tell you to." She ordered, obviously acknowledging my slight discomfort from my tone. 

"Oh god, fffuuuucckkk." I slurred as I tried to add another finger in myself.

"Relax Laura, you're gonna be tight at first but once you slide in, you'll open up more." She reassured me. Following her advice, I pressed another finger into myself.

"Gah! Fuck! C-Carm..." I yelled at the sudden penetration.

"God babe, I'm so turned on right now. Don't stop and keep yelling my name like that." She demanded, her tone in full concentration. 

"Carm, I wish t-this was you inside me right now." I sighed, thrusting into myself more hastily.

"I wish I was there babe, are you close?" She asked.

"Fuck, y-yeah I think s-so." I replied, my face scrunching up.

"I want to fuck you so hard right now, fuck." Carm sighed into the phone. 

"Carmilla, f-fuck! I-I'm gonna cum fuck!" I moaned, my hips jolting up and down as I gasped for air I didn't need.

"Mmmm, not yet babe, keep rubbing inside yourself away from your g-spot." She demanded in a deep low voice, that voice alone was enough to push me even further. 

"Oh carm fuck me.." I whimpered, trying to contain myself as much as I could. 

"Fuck Laura, don't stop teasing yourself until I tell you to cum." She said with hitched breathes. 

"Well, maybe you should h-have been here to, fuck, tell me that yourself I-instead of ditching me huh." I teased.

"Laura, don't you even-"

"AH! FUCK! Oh fuckinghell shit!" I screamed, my whole body shaking and rolling as I came lose, curling my fingers and pressing into my sweet spot perfectly. 

"Jheez, give me warning so I can turn down my volume." Carmilla hissed at me.

"Oh god, I'm n-not finished!" I yelped, still pushing onto my sweet spot.

"You see, if you had just listened to me and waited until I said, you could've had a long intense orgasm." Carmilla said in an unimpressed tone. 

"GOD SHIT! Oooh fuckkkkk." I sighed as I rode out the last of my orgasm. Leaning back onto my bed with my hand over my sweaty forehead in defeat. 

"Are you done?" Carmilla asked in a mocking tone. 

"Are you seriously mad at me because I made myself cum?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"I mean, if you had just listened to me you could have given us both a better experience." She replied in a serious voice. 

"Yeah? Well maybe you shouldn't have fucking lied to me and we wouldn't have a problem here would we." I angrily spoke to my phone, holding it to my mouth as I held my knees that were pressed to my chest. 

"I'm not going to ask again Karnstein!" I heard a muffled yell from the background of her phone. 

"Yeah! I heard you the first damn time!" Carmilla yelled back, I could hear the anger in her tone as I held the phone away from my face to avoid any potential deafness. 

"Babe I-I have to go okay." She sighed into her phone, I could hear slight shuffling as her footsteps started to thud down the benches. 

"Awe, thanks for telling me!" I replied in a mocking happy tone.

"Laura, don't be like that- BEEP." I ended the call on her mid sentence abruptly. 

"For fuck sake." I sighed, sinking down onto my bed. Okay, maybe I was over reacting a little bit....okay, maybe a lot. Fuck! What did I just do? Why did I do that? What is wrong with me?! She's gonna be so mad at me and sad and maybe depressed??? She might run away and never speak to me again. Did I just accidentally break up with her? There's only one thing I can do now. I checked the time; (08:26) great, I'm gonna have to get dressed super quick if I want to resolve this and get to class on time. 

POV: Carmilla; 

"Jesus Christ zeta, watch your foot." I spat angrily as she almost tripped me up on track as we jogged around the fake pavement. 

"Oh yeah? Watch your foot, you're in my lane fang face!" She snapped back.

"What did you just say to me?" I stopped, reaching up to push her shoulder back, forcing her to come to an abrupt stop as she glared down at me. My anger from the previous incident with Laura was not helping right now. The whistle screeched loudly as our PE teacher stormed up to us. 

"Girls! Brake it up!" She shouted, pulling the back of my shoulders to create space, I never looked away from Danny's eyes. 

"Tell her to stay off my lane." Danny ordered, flailing her hands around.

"Why don't you fucking make me." I snarled, looking her up and down in rage. 

"Karnstein, enough." The teacher demanded. 

"Awe, are you mad? Why don't you just kill me and get it over and done with huh?" Danny teased. 

"Oh that's sooo tempting right now, you don't understand." I replied in full temptation to just rip her head off. 

"Girls! Anymore of this and your both off the team!" The teacher warned us, Danny's face suddenly dropped. 

"Come on then zeta, cat got your tongue all of a sudden?" I tempted her, brushing past the teacher the stand face to face with Danny. 

"Go on! Do something!" I yelled. I pushed her shoulders back viciously, trying to get a rise out of her, she stumbled back on to the floor with the strength of just one push I acted upon her. 

"Karnstein! Get the hell off my field now!" The teacher yelled behind me.

"You're all talk." I said. Kicking her foot underneath me as she looked up at me in disbelief. Just beside her I spat and looked her up and down, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. 

"Am I going to have to get campus security to take you out?" The teacher said angrily behind me.

"Carmilla!" We all turned our heads to see Laura bounding up towards us as the rest of the track team sat on the grass at the finish line, watching the show. 

"Carm...what are you doing?" Laura asked, completely out of breath. 

"Leaving." I said sternly, pushing past her elbow as I started to walk off the field, slightly pushing her to the side.

"You're girlfriend is a fucking psycho." Danny spat as she rose to her feet. I could hear everything with my vampiric hearing, but now that Laura was there I had to leave the situation before she saw the side of me I don't want her to see.

"Tell her to meet me in my office at the end of the day, we need to talk." The teacher asked Laura, shaking her head as they all watched me walk away with a cigarette in my hand. Laura walked up to Danny with anger written all over her face.

"Don't you fucking dare, call carmilla a psycho again." Laura warned her, looking her up and down before turning past her and the teacher, jogging up to meet me. A small smile spread across my face as I listened to her confront Danny like that. 

"Please Laura, not right now." I spoke sternly, She wasn't even close to me and I could feel her presence...the perks of being a vampire. I didn't even realise she was already behind me as she held a tight clasp of my shoulders and turned me around to face her, my cigarette falling to the floor.

"Laura! What do you want?!" I asked with my voice raised slightly. Last time I checked, she's the one who ended the phone on me. We just looked at each other in silence for a few moments, her bottom lip trembling. 

"Oh for fuck - Laura..come here." I rolled my eyes, embracing her in a tight hug, my right hand pressed against the back of her head, pushing her into my chest and my left hand lay on her back, stroking her up and down.

"Carm, I'm so sorry, please don't run away." She sobbed into my chest. I looked down at her in confusion, forcing her head up to hold a gaze. 

"Laura, what are you even talking about?" I asked in confusion, studying her cute little face. 

"You hate me now." She said in the saddest tone I've ever heard in my life, if I had a heart, it would have shattered. She looked like a lost puppy, the tip of her nose and her cheeks bright red as tears fell down her face and onto my chest.

"No I don't." I chuckled, wiping below her eyes with my thumb, kissing her forehead for a few seconds. 

"I just needed some time to collect myself babe, okay?" I reassured her, pressing her head into my chest again, rocking us sideways slightly; the grasp of her hands on my back tightened slightly, like she was holding on to me for dear life. She still sobbed slightly, her heart rate still fast. 

"Hey cutie, lift up my cap." I asked her playfully, looking around to make sure no one could see us in close enough detail. Her head raised slowly from my chest as her soft eyes widened, a smile spreading across her face. She reached up and lifted my cap up ever so slightly. She laughed as I wiggled my cat ears back and fourth. Laughing to myself at her precious reaction. 

"You know, I have an itch I just can't reach, mind helping me out?" I asked again playfully. Smiling down at her. She giggled, stroking my face before reaching under my cap and behind my cat ears, scratching the back of them heavenly. I purred in satisfaction, closing my eyes as my head rolled back ever so slightly; my fangs hanging out of my smiling lips. 

"Catmilla." She giggled, stroking my ears a final time before securing the cap back in place, placing her hands on my hips as she looked up at me innocently.

"I'm all yours baby." I reassured her, stroking her face before pulling her into a loving kiss. 

"And I love you so much, never forget that Laura." I whispered into the kiss, stroking her jaw up and down as my tongue pressed against her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry I freaked out, I just missed you." She murmured against my lips, kissing them over and over again. 

"I know babe, I know." I reassured her, braking the kiss, pushing her shoulders back to look at her properly.

"God, you're so beautiful." I admired her, stroking her temples lovingly; chuckling at how I made her blush.

"I love you, so much." She laughed, playing with the hem of my short tank top.

"Hey..." I pointed her chin to face upwards to meet my gaze. "....I love you more." I teased.

"Don't you even start with this again." She looked at me with a grin.

"Never stop laughing and smiling like that." I asked her with my own small smile, admiring her beauty inside and outside. 

"Oh hush you, you soppy vampire." She chuckled, pulling the front of my black cap down to cover my face. 

"Hey! Now I can't see you." I pouted, sarcastically patting her face like I was blind, laughing to myself when I placed my pinky in the corner of her lips on accident.

"Carm!" She giggled, standing on her tip toes slightly to lift up my cap, pressing our smiling lips together lovingly. She stood on the tips of my toes slightly as her forehead pressed against the front of my cap. After a few final pecks I looked at her with a menacing grin. 

"Oh no Carm, don't you even-" And with that being said, she was spinning around the air as I held her in bridal style, forcing her into a fit of giggles which echoed around the field, mine just as loud.

"Karnstein! Off the field now!" The teacher screamed, her voice ricocheted across the campus. Out of frustration I turned us around as Laura clung onto my neck, sticking my middle finger up behind me as I walked us away, still carrying her in my arms.

"Carm!" Laura hissed, slapping my hand. 

"What? The worst she could do is kick me off the team." I chuckled sarcastically, plopping Laura down next to the rows of metal benches. I sprayed deodorant around my body and lunged my bag on my shoulders as I took hold of her hand. 

"Yeah exactly! I know you won't admit it, but you love being on the team." She teased, squeezing my hand as she skipped in front of me, making our way to class. 

"Yeah yeah cupcake, what ever you say." I replied, pulling her back slightly as she was skipping too fast.

"Oh also, she told me to tell you to meet her in her office after school..." I looked at her with raised eyebrows and a slight grin, "...aaaand you probably heard her." She trailed off, swinging our hands up and down. 

"Well aren't you a clever girl." I replied sarcastically, letting go of her hand so I could rest my arm around her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around my lower waist as we walked into the building. We were getting a few stares from angsty teens who passed us by; I wasn't oblivious, I knew I had a few....admirers and I also knew how Laura was quite threatened by that. I kissed the side of Laura's head to reassure her, she rested her head on my shoulder proudly. Being the best runner in the state does give you quite the reputation. 

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked down the halls.

"Math block." She replied sweetly, rubbing circles on my exposed waist below my crop top. 

"You know, I really enjoyed the phone sex." I murmured into her ear, laughing softly as her face flushed, twirling her hair through my fingers seductively. 

"Oh my god, Carm, stop." She hissed, laying her hand on my swaying hips as we walked up the long flight of stairs.

"You know the system Laura, single file to the left if we're heading up the stairs." I reminded her as people brushed past us. I titled my head and nodded at the stairs in front. She looked at me in disbelief.

"Go on cutie, ladies first." I said seductively, groping her ass secretly.

"You are unbelievable." She teased, turning around to follow the traffic of the stairs. 

"And those tight jeans are doing God's work." I replied in a raspy tone, taking in the perfect curves above me as they swiftly rocked together. The sight of her hand looking for mine behind her quickly caught me out of my gaze, placing my hand into hers as we got up the stairs to the second floor. 

"I'll see you at free period?" Laura asked as she turned into her classes door frame.

"Why don't I meet you at the dorm." I implied seductively, tracing my fingers down her jaw as everyone passed us into her class. 

"I think the field will do just fine." She teased, raising her eyebrows at me with a smirk. 

"Fffiiinnneeeee." I moaned, rolling my eyes. 

"Kiss." She asked, puckering her lips out. I obliged of course, kissing her lips as she smiled into it.

"Love yah." I whispered as she backed away into her class room. I turned the corner and rolled my eyes at myself, debating whether or not to go to lessons....what's the point in education when I know everything anyways right? 

And with that being said, I paced over to my favourite place, the track. No one was here as lessons had begun and teachers were teaching, just the birds and crickets accompanying me. I placed on my running shoes and tucked my high ponytail into the back of my cap, seeping it through the gap with lose hair falling down my face. I bent down into my lane and got into my ready position, sprinting off as soon as I pressed my timer on my phone which Laura begged me to use. I sprinted down the track, not thinking of anything else other than my breathing techniques and body structure, adrenaline coursing through my body. As soon as my foot pressed against the finish line I glanced to my screen, 18 seconds to do a full lap. 

"Wow, you're amazing!" I heard a voice call to me, I turned around with squinted eyes as the sun beamed down golden rays.

"Um, thanks?" I replied confused, picking up my bag to retrieve my flask, taking a sip of blood secretly.

"Uh sorry, my name's Elsie, and you're carmilla right?" She answered, holding her hand out for me to shake. I begrudgingly placed my hand in hers and shook it weakly in confusion.

"Excuse my lack of social skills, but do I know you?" I asked, listening to her heart beat which was beating quite fast. 

"Nope." She replied, looking deep in to my eyes. I looked at her concerned for a brief moment before clearing my throat. I can't lie, she is a very pretty girl, but not nearly as stunning as my cupcake. 

"Well...Elsie, I better get going." I said, picking my phone up from the ground as I motioned to walk away, a tight hold on my forearm pulling me back to face her. I quickly retracted my arm from her grasp and looked her up and down with raised eyebrows.

"No wait, w-what I meant to say was...I was wondering if you could help me with my running?" She stuttered.

"You know, you're the best runner in the state and it would be...cool to have someone as talented as you to help me out." She added on an octave higher, licking her bottom lip. I winced in awkwardness as I could smell her lust. 

"I'm sorry, I don't have the time right now." I answered, giving her a displeased smile, motioning to walk away, yet again being pulled back.

"Seriously dude, what now?!" I asked with a raised voice, getting quite angry as she was starting to irritate me.

"Come on, please? I can make it up to you if you have to sacrifice your time." She stepped ever so slightly closer to me, a sexual tone in her voice. 

"Yeah, sure what ever." I replied, a large smile spreading across her face.

"Let me just tell my girlfriend." I sarcastically mocked, looking down at her with my arms crossed annoyed.

"Oh, Laura Hollis right?" She questioned, my gaze shooting up to meet hers.

"Yes, what about her?" I asked, my hands now on my hips as I lent my weight on my right foot.

"She's cute, but you're hot." She replied back, looking at her nails below her. 

"And that is your queue to never talk to me or my girlfriend again." I told, walking away for real this time, sighing when I could still feel her presence behind me. 

"Dude! Fuck off!" I yelled, not even turning my head to acknowledge her. 

"Please! I really need to get on the team!" She begged, catching my attention slightly.

"Oh, so you were trying to flatter me to get a good word from me huh." I rolled my eyes, still walking away from the track.

"No! I mean yes! I mean...I also have a crush on you like every other person at this school and-"

"Okay! Stop rambling, that only works for me with one person." I stood still, turning around frustrated, not realising how close behind me she was until she crashed into me.

"Can you please PLEASE just go away." I sighed, rubbing the bridge of my nose in irritation. 

"But I need this so bad, I'm the captain of the cheerleading squad and being on the track team would be another degree on my application form for the other university I'm trying to get in to!" She pleaded. 

"Well that's not my problem now is it?" I replied sarcastically, scanning her face. A ding brought my attention to my pocket, sliding it out to view a text from Laura.

"Look, I hope it all plans out for you, but just...stay away from me okay?" I said unimpressed, rolling my eyes as I turned back around, unlocking my phone to view Laura's text as I continued walking away and back on to main campus.

Cupcake: (10:28) meet us on the field for free period :) <3 

Me: (10:29) us? 

I sighed, making my way to the field. 

Cupcake: (10:29) yeah, I tried to explain as much as I could to them about u, but Danny is still kinda pissed.

I looked around the field, not finding any sight of Laura or her friends. I put my sunglasses on to shade my eyes from the burning sun. 

Me: (10:31) wanna fuck under a tree?

Cupcake: (10:31) CARM!

And boom, there it was, the strong smell of Laura's arousal floating through the air, I followed it until I could hear her heart beat and then some background noise she was blabbering on about; grinning to myself as I paced over to her.

"Hey babe." I smiled, ignoring everyone else as I slumped next to her, still in my tight elasticated gym shorts and crop top, pulling my hat off to take my hair out of my ponytail as is fell onto my chest and back.

"Hey." She smiled back, kissing my lips softly before taking a sip of her apple juice. I could feel the tension from everyone at my presence as we all sat in a circle. Laura scooted over to me and sat in between my legs, the back of her head resting against my chest as I laid on my hands which supported me up behind me. 

Everyone was chatting away, me and Danny making no eye contact at all. 

"Thank you for coming." Laura smiled at me, turning her head and placing my cap on herself so the sun wouldn't blind her. She stroked my forearm gently as she peered up at me innocently. 

"Yeah yeah, what about the offer I just gave to you." I grinned down at her menacingly. She placed a kiss on my lips, I tried to deepen it but she placed a finger to shut them, my tongue landing on her skin. I licked up the length of her finger and bit the top of it seductively. She giggled as her cheeks flushed pink. 

"I would of loved that to have been a different area of your body you know." I implied seductively, listening to her heart beat racing and her arousal intoxicating my thoughts. 

"Oh hush you." She grinned, pushing her ass into my groin as she wiggles below me to sit higher up. I lent my head back in response to stifle a moan.

"You've teased me so much today, you know that right?" I sighed, lifting and arm to play with her hair. 

"It's my favourite thing to do I guess." She replied, her eyes flickering from my lips to my eyes.

"You're gonna regret that you know." I teased, rubbing the back of her neck. We held a long intense gaze, as I was about to lean forward to catch her lips when a whine caught me off guard.

"Earth to Laura!" LaF shouted, causing Laura to turn around with her arm wrapped around my neck.

"Y-Yes!" Laura blurted out as everyone rolled their eyes. 

"Are you still coming the the cinema with us all tonight?" Perry asked Laura as she bit into an apple. 

"No, I'm sorry we're gonna be a little busy-"

"Yup I sure am! Mind if Carm comes?" Laura cut me off. I groaned to myself, rolling my head back as I mentally cried. 

"S-sure I guess." LaF replied, looking around to the rest of the group who looked just as thrilled as I was.

"As much as I would love to go, I have....track practice, yeah, track practice." I lied, flailing my arms around. 

"Oh stop it." Laura replied, squishing my lips together, I moved my head away and out of her grasp, secretly pinning her hand down onto my thigh which her body hid from everyone else. She looked down at our hands and back to me with raised eyebrows. 

"I had other plans for us tonight." I cooed in her ear, gently pulling at her lobe as I moved her hand over my clothed mound, smirking at her menacingly. With her hand still in the same position, she turned around to check the premises, turning back around to snake a hand under my shorts and over my pants when the coast was clear. I'd been waiting all day for any contact so even the slightest touch brought shivers down my spine. She palmed against my full mound over my underwear, the ball of her palm pressing hard against my clit. My head lolled back as I bit my lip viciously to stifle my whimpers. She retracted her hand and slid it down my shorts and underwear in a swift move, still engaging with everyone to not raise suspicion. 

I leaned back on my forearms, my sunglasses hiding my red eyes. With out hesitation, I lifted my arm and snatched my cap back from Laura, she turned to look at me with a hooked lip as I placed the cap over my face, my mouth gaping open as soon as I was hidden. As long as she only moved her fingers and stayed in her position which hid my lower half we would be safe with no distractions.

I bit my lip as Laura's fingers slid through my folds and created small circles on my clit with her thumb. I lent to my side slightly to pull my bag towards me, lifting my upper body up to slide my bag underneath my head, using it as a pillow as my hands intertwined on my own stomach. 

My hips jolted slightly as she teased my entrance, entering the tips of her fingers only to pull out every time. 

"Laura...please." I sighed, begging for her contact which I've been waiting for all day, making sure I was quite enough for only Laura to hear. Luckily enough she obliged and slid a finger in. My leg suddenly drug along the grass so my knee pointed upwards, my foot flat on the surface as Laura rested her spare hand on the top of my exposed knee cap. 

"More." I pleaded in a breathless hitch, my voice an octave higher. 

"Oh fuck." I sighed to myself as she pumped inside of me with two fingers, biting my bottom lip to stifle any loud shrieks that were almost falling out, making sure not to pierce my own skin with my fangs like last time. 

"Mmmm" I whined in a high pitch as she started to curl her fingers around, stroking my other leg up and down as her thumb pressed against my clit. I sunk my head down in my bag even further as my back arched slightly, my mouth gaped open and my eyebrows knitted together under the cap and sunglasses, short shrieks slipping out occasionally. 

"Yo, is dead girl okay?" I heard Danny tease.

"Yeah, she has really bad cramps, you know....being centuries old doesn't help either hahaha." Laura lied. I didn't care through, all I cared about was Laura finishing what she started. I grasped onto her wrist which was slowing its pace to keep her in place, signalling her to continue.

"Are you close?" She whispered, trying to look as innocent as she could be. 

"Mhm." I replied with a whimper, she curled her fingers, searching for my sweet spot. 

"R-right there." I told, my back arching again as I gripped onto Laura's wrist for any leverage I could grasp. My stomach rolled in and out as I pushed out my orgasm all over Laura's fingers.

"Jesus Christ, fuck me fuuuck." I slurred, my foot tapping on the ground as a tear ran down my cheek with all the scrunching of my face I was doing, being quieter was a lot more harder to do when you've been craving it all day. 

"L-Laura, fuck, stop." I whimpered as she still thrust inside me. She pumped her fingers a few more times before she fully finished, snaking her wet hand out of my shorts and rubbing my juices off on her tank top behind her, still laughing with her friends as if nothing just happened. 

After I collected my self and calmed down fully, I sat back up, placing my cap back on Laura's head as I wrapped my arms around her waist, my head resting on her shoulder as I rocked us left and right slightly. 

"You okay?" She whispered, holding onto my arms which lay on her waist. 

"Oh I'm better then okay." I said rather seductively, kissing her neck to try and seduce her into a round two back at the dorm. 

"Good, and no....we're not having a round two back at the dorm." She teased, reaching an arm behind me to pat the top of my head before playing with my hair on her shoulders. 

"I have to make time for friends too." She added on an octave higher.

"Damn you and your extroverted ways." I rolled my eyes at her as she giggled. I'm not going to stop her socialising with anyone or ban her from seeing her friends, but I treasure the moments where it's just us and no one else. 

"It's like you forget we literally share a room all night." She spoke, twiddling with my fingers in front of me. 

"And a bed." I smirked seductively, inching my hands ever so slightly lower down her groin as I bowed my head into the back of her shoulder, licking, biting and kissing any skin I could reach. 

"Carmilla, not here." She hissed reaching forward slightly so my head had no choice but to rest on the top of her shoulder. 

"You need to say my full name more often cutie, it's really hot." I teased, rubbing my fingers up and down her stomach.

"God you're so horny today." She whispered, turning her head to look at me with side eyes.

"yup, und ich will dich so sehr ficken." I said with a grin.

"Carm, you know I hate it when you speak to me in a different language which I can't understand." She pouted, looking up at me in confusion. 

"I hear no complaints when I'm screaming your name in four different languages." I teased playfully, kissing her lips unexpectedly which caused her to giggle. She broke the kiss and clasped her hands on the side of my cheeks.

"Ich liebe dich über alles." She knew what that one meant. 

"I love you too." She sighed, kissing my lips again as I placed a hand on her hip, rubbing softly. The bell signified the end of free period, everyone shuffling as they got up. Laura jumped up tall, holding her hand out for me to grasp. 

"Uuuggghhhh." I groaned, rolling my head back as I couldn't be bothered.

"Come on you." She chuckled, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, throwing my bag to my stomach as I barely only caught it. She intertwined her fingers in mine as we made our way into the main campus.

"Now don't you forget to go see the teacher okay?" She asked me seriously, holding onto my shoulders. 

"Yes daddy." I playfully teased, giggling at her flushed cheeks.

"Okay babe, I'll meet you there when you finish. Love youuuuu." She kissed my jaw and pondered into her class, being abruptly pulled back as I quickly caught her hand, pulling her back to me as she yelped in surprise.

"Don't leave before I get to say I love you too." I ordered with a smile. She looked at me with a grin and a raised eyebrow. I didn't say anything for a few moments just to build up the tension.

"I, Mircalla Countess Karnstein, love you, Laura Eileen Hollis." I stated, scanning her face with a smile.

"And you, are unbelievable." She replied, booping my nose, smiling sheepishly. 

"Kiss." I ordered, she gave me a cute peck on the lips before finally turning into her class, giving me a split second to grope her ass as I listened to her giggle through the walls. I decided to go to history, it's fun snickering to myself when they get all the facts wrong, not knowing I actually lived through most of it. I went back to the dorm for the rest of the school day, having a shower and a quick nap before I made my way back to the main building, entering the teachers office begrudgingly.

"Ah, carmilla, thanks for turning up; would you mind closing the door behind you please." She ordered, folding her arms on her leather chair. I lazily turned around and pressed the door shut. 

"Please, take a seat." She said, pointing to a chair in front of her where I slouched down on it. Distractingly, I could hear Laura's heart beat out side of the office as she was having a chit chat with the receptionist...not creepy at all?

"I ignore the smoking and the swearing quite often, I hope you acknowledge that right?" She asked, braking my gaze.

"Uh yeah, sure." I answered, lifting one of my legs up in the chair to rest my forearm on as I played with my fingers. 

"I know for a fact a lot of other teachers would not accept that..." she told me sternly, reaching forward so her arms folded in the desk, "....and I also know for a fact, you don't want to be kicked off the team, am I correct?" She asked again. 

"Yup." I sighed unamused, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Well you're off the team and won't be participating in the regionals this season." She blurted out. My eyes shot open wide as I scanned her face in shock, choking on thin air. 

"W-wait, I don't- what?!" I asked with pain in my voice. As much as I hate to accept it, running is one of the many few things which keeps me going, and this school fucking needs me and they know that. 

"You see, you do care." She said with raised eyebrows. She slumped back down on her chair as I was still stiff with shock. 

"Karnstein I'm at a loss here." She crosses her left leg over her right and studied me.

"You're so SO talented and devoted to the team but you let this...this rage take over you!" She admitted, I looked at her seriously to see where this was going. 

"I mean, what the hell was that with Lawrence earlier? And don't think I didn't see the gesture." She asked again, studying my face this time.

"I know, I-I cant help it. I know I have...issues.....but I won't let them get in the way with anything this time! Please please PLEASE, give me a second chance." I begged, practically falling off the end of the chair in frustration.

"Alright, here's a deal." She sat back forward with her arms crossed on the desk as she looked into my soul. 

"You can stay on the team if-"

"-Thankyou!" I blurted out.

"IF, you promise to not have anymore slip ups, and I mean even the slightest rage and you're done. And, I sign you up to the school anger management therapist." I looked at her quite dumbfounded, processing it all in.

"Anger....management?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Anger management." She spoke back sternly. 

"Karnstein, you're the best this school has ever had on our team, we need you more than ever with the finals close around the corner, don't mess this up with petty things." She said with honesty in her tone. 

"I don't need anger management." I said harshly, sort of mumbling to myself at the idea. I looked up at her raised eyebrows.

"Fine, as long as I get to stay on the team right." I sighed, rolling my eyes and motioning to get up. 

"You're a good kid Karnstein, don't fuck it up." She said, winking at me as I smiled at her. 

"How'd it go?!" Laura ran into me with worry on her face after I closed the door. 

"I told her that she can stick the team far up her ass." I replied, the receptionist and Laura's face dropping instantly.

"Are you stupid?!" Laura spat, pushing my shoulders back.

"Jheez relax, I'm kidding." I teased with a grin, both her and the receptionist let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that Carm." Laura scolded me with a hand on her hip. I held her hand and pulled her down the halls, she obliged reluctantly. 

"What did she say?!" Laura asked me as we made our way to the dorms which were at the other side of campus. 

"She just told me to stop pissing around and concentrate on regionals blah blah blah." I answered.

"At least you're not off the team." Laura sighed in relief, looking up at me. 

"Yeah." I smiled, bending down to kiss her lips before focusing on the floor again. 

"W-well she did umm.." I started.

"Carm...." Laura said unimpressed.

"Well she just said, if I want to stay on the team, Ihavetogotoangermanigment." I rushed, looking up at the ceiling.

"What kinda language was that? Use your words." She mocked sarcastically, side eyeing me in confusion.

"She said I have to go to...anger management." I sighed in defeat.

"I mean, she's not wrong, I think it will do you some good." Laura replied back happily.

"Wow thanks babe." I rolled my eyes at her optimism.

"What?! Do you not want to go?" She asked me, stroking my hand as we walked through the busy-ish hallways.

"I think it's pretty stupid, if I've survived three centuries without it I'm sure I can manage now." I answered, looking down at our hands.

"Besides, now I have a reason to be happy." I smiled down at Laura, bringing our connected hands up to kiss the back of her palm before letting it fall loosely again. 

"Well, as much as I'm flattered I'm also a supportive girlfriend who thinks you may....possibly.....gain something from it." She said, waving her spare arm around. 

"Like you said, you've had plenty of time for anger to build up inside of you so releasing it will only do you better." She reassured me, opening the door for us as we walked down the path to our dorm block. 

"Oh yes what a great idea, let me just tell them about how my demonic mother buried me in the ground with my ex lovers blood for centuries." I replied sarcastically, shaking my head at the thought. 

"Carm, don't be difficult." She smirked.

"You know what I mean, like how Danny pushes you over the edge at the tiniest things and how if someone even looks at me or you wrong how you threaten to rip their head off! That's not a normal thing to do." She reminded me. I stopped us both and turned her to look at me.

"Yeah Laura, I'm not normal." I said jerking my head at her, chewing my cheek in slight anger at her remark. 

"Carm I didn't mean it like that!" She looked me up and down in disbelief, rubbing my forearms. 

"What did I say when you asked me if I was ashamed of you the first time I found out what you were?" She asked me, cupping my face in her hands.

"Laura I'm not doing this-"

"What did I say?" She repeated, scanning over my eyes.

"You said no." I answered begrudgingly. 

"And why would that answer ever change?" She asked me, her thumbs rubbing my cheek bones softly. She pulled me in to a loving kiss, not caring about our surroundings. After a couple of moments we broke the kiss smiling into each other.

"Don't do it for me or the team, do it for yourself." She sternly told me, playing with my hair.

"Okay babe, I love you." I replied.

"I love you too." She said smugly, kissing my cheek before clasping my hand tightly as we started heading back off to the dorm. 

"Ow shit!" Someone yelled, before I knew it my hand had been ripped from Laura's as she was flat on her ass on the ground, a familiar voice next to her.

"I am so so sorry!" Laura apologised in a frenzy, with out even looking at the situation, I grabbed under Laura's armpit and hoisted her up with my strength, wrapping my arm around her waist tightly to get her steady on her feet. 

"It's fine, honestly." Elsie sighed, rolling her eyes at Laura as she brushed herself down.

"Oh, hey carmilla." She said seductively, twinkling her fingers at me. 

"Oh, you two know each other?" Laura asked confused.

"You could say that." I answered unimpressed, pulling Laura further into me which Laura appreciated. 

"Me and Carmilla here were just having a chin wag on the field earlier on." She laughed, giving me serious heart eyes. 

"I don't think we were-"

"-don't be so modest Carm, she was helping me train for the track team!" She cut me off, explaining in a fake giddy tone.

"Umm first of all, it's carmilla and second of all, you must have been talking to me in a parallel universe as I don't recall any of that." I defended myself, glancing down to Laura who stood there awkwardly. Elsie was wearing a very tight cheerleading crop top which flaunted off her cleavage, a tiny bum skirt which practically covered nothing. 

"Oh please, I remember it vividly; you helping me warm up as we talked about alllll the things we have in common." I could feel Laura's body stiffen as she began to turn her head from me.

"Now listen here you bullshitter, stop lying before I knock some sense into you." I yelled sternly, stepping forward ever so slightly. 

"Carm, don't." Laura pulled me back by my wrist as I could feel my fangs wanting to make an appearance. 

"As fun as this has been I really outta get going, gotta go lead my team, after all....we will be the ones giving you a nice show at the finals." She grinned at me, blowing a bubble with her chewing gum. I just gave her a death glare as she peered deep into my eyes before passing by me, grazing her forearm on mine as she did.

"And that was Elsie, the leader of the cheerleaders who has a biiiig crush on you." Laura said in a mocking tone. 

"God I fucking hate her, don't believe any of what just came out of her wretched mouth." I growled, watching her as she swayed her hips away. 

"I don't, I trust you. It's just...I don't know, intimidating that you're so...gorgeous! A-and sexy and sporty and stunning, everything I'm not. And I trust you to not be tempted, but there are a lot of people who like you too, I see the way people look at you." She admitted, flailing her hands around again.

"You do know I'm completely and utterly in love with you right?" I asked her, pointing her chin up with my fingers as I smiled at her. 

"People see the way I look at you babe, that's what you should focus on too." I kissed her nose lovingly, stroking her jaw up and down. 

" I know you love me and you know I love you and-"

"-aaand nothing! That's it! I love you and you love me! At your dads house I literally told you I want to marry you and for you to be my child's mother Laura. I wouldn't let a scummy mortal brake what we have." I chuckled to her, cutting off her babbling.

"Well, you fell for a scummy mortal sooo." She joked, holding my hand in front of us.

"Yeah, I guess so." I teased, kissing her lips gently before wrapping my arm around her shoulders, her hand wrapped around my hips as we finally, made it to our dorm. 

I laughed as Laura flopped down on her bed defeated, throwing her bag aimlessly. 

"Why is my bed damp?" She mumbled.

"Do you want a serious response to that oorrr...?" I replied seductively, collapsing next to her, wrapping her in a tight embrace as I rolled us around so her body sprawled out on top of me. 

"Oof! You need to relax on the cupcakes cutie!" I joked, letting out a sigh as her weight sunk into me. 

"That's not how you flatter a girl." She mocked, wiggling around on me to prove a point. 

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." I teased, stroking her back gently as we giggled together. I stroked the back of her head lovingly, listening to her heartbeat slowing as her breath deepened. Our fronts were pressed together as her legs sprawled around mine, her head on my chest as my chin rested on the back of the mattress. I looked down to my hand as a gentle touch wrapped around my fingers, she slowly intertwined our fingers together at the side of us. I looked up at the ceiling as Laura fell into a calm sleep on top of me, nuzzling her cheek into my cleavage. The slow pulse of Laura's good heart sent me into a trance, forcing my eyes to close with hers. We fell asleep together as the evening sun painted the rooms walls amber. 

An alarming 'ding' woke me up abruptly, causing my half lidded eyes to glance at Laura who was still sleeping above me....drooling slightly on my chest....lovely, thanks Laura. I scanned the room to investigate where the noise came from which disturbed my slumber, finally finding the culprit in Laura's back pocket. Being careful not to move too much, I slid my hand slowly off her back and down to reach her back pocket, pulling it out gently and hovering it above my face. Realising I wasn't yet advanced enough to use a phone with just the one hand (this was all knew to me, Laura forced me to invest in a phone earlier in the week. To my surprise getting a phone was one of the best things I've ever done, I could just look at Laura where ever I was.) I forced my long black tail to make an appearance, wrapping it around her phone so I could tap the phone above me. I rolled my eyes and smiled sheepishly at Laura's home screen: the picture she took of me in my half-cat-form at her dads. I looked at the notification.

Perry: (18:03) we will meet you at the campus entrance in 10 mins. Don't be late cos we booked seats for u and miss broody :p 

I murmured a few incoherent words under my breath at the text. 

As much as I loved the view of peaceful sleeping Laura on top of me, I knew she was looking forward to going tonight. Instead of talking to her, I just caressed her back and lower half, rubbing her warm skin softly.

"Cccaaarrrmmm, let me sleep." She mumbled into my chest, rocking our bodies slightly as she readjusted herself on top of me. A grin spread across my face as I knew just what would get her into a fit of laughter. I guided my sleek tail to hover over her face, gently grazing it on the tip of her nose. She let out a slight chuckle.

"No. I won't fall for it." She murmured still half asleep. I shook my head slightly as I laughed to myself. I lowered my tail and tickled her whole face with it. 

"Okay! Ahahaha, s-stop!" She broke, slapping my tail away, rising up to straddle me as she wiped her eyes and stretched, accidentally flaunting her abs at me. I quickly placed both of my hand's on either side of her hips and thrusted my groin into her centre. She yelped and fell above my head squealing.

"I'm up!" She assured me. 

"Just making sure." I said seductively, reaching up to give her a loving kiss. 

"Why did you wake me?" Laura asked upset.

"Because seven minutes ago, your friend told us to meet them in ten minutes." I answered her with a grin.

"For fuck sake!" She yelled, quickly leaping up to the bathroom to sort herself out. I just sat up right and twiddled with my fingers below me, laughing as comical bumps and crashes and curses left the bathroom. As she left the bathroom to place her shoes on I passed her, slapping her ass as she bound past me. I brushed my teeth and put my hair up in a lose-high ponytail with lose strands of hair falling down my face. Neither of us bothered changing, I wore black ripped jeans and a small tank top, a rolled up flannel to finish off the look with a pair of black and white converse. Laura had her hair down straight with a pair of mom jeans and a baggy band top, a grey Nike-hooded-cardigan to cover her arms as a pair of docs finished her look. 

"You still look tired babe, you don't have to go." I reminded her worried, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"I know, but I want to go! It will be fun." She reassured me, kissing my lips. Before she could pull away I pressed a hand at the back of her head, making sure to slide my tongue into her mouth to deepen the kiss. She soon relaxed into my embrace, her hands finding my hips as she rubbed them up and down gently. My fingers tangling in her light hair behind her, the sound of slight whimpers and wet clicking noises coursing adrenaline to run through my dead veins, the whole room intoxicated with the smell of Laura's lust and arousal. 

Ding!

"You've got to be shitting me." I groaned as Laura backed away smiling. I stood unimpressed with my arms folded in front of me, my lips pursed together. 

"They said they're gonna set off with out us!" Laura said in a panicked frenzy, grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I was able to quickly grasp my bag and turn the lights out in time before she hurled me out of the door, letting it slam shut behind us. She practically dragged me down the stairs and out of the dorm block, stampeding us to the main entrance of Silas.

"Oh no we missed them, we better go back..." I trailed off in a fake apathetic voice. 

"Guys!" Laura shouted as she pulled me to the left, the gang already half way down the street. They obviously didn't hear her as she waved up and down. I looked at the group and back to Laura, already regretting what I was about to do.

"HEY!" I shouted in a deafening yell, causing the ground to rumble beneath us. They all turned around in shock. 

"Thanks?" Laura whimpered in a high pitch as she covered her ears in pain. 

"Come on then." I demanded, holding her hand as we jogged up to them, well, I say jogged but Laura basically pushed me relentlessly. 

"Jesus Christ fang face, planning on causing an earthquake?" Danny spat, looking me up and down. I opened my mouth to reply harshly but Laura tapped the back of my head.

"What the fuck Laura?" I turned around rubbing the back of my head. 

"No bickering or fighting tonight okay? Both of you." Laura ordered sternly, pointing at both of us. We looked at each other with a death glare. 

"Guys come on! We're gonna be late!" Perry egged on, pulling LaFs arm as we all followed behind her. I gave Laura the silent treatment, my arms crossed and my face in a frown. 

"You're such a child." Laura said in an amused tone as we walked through Silas town, a few minutes away from the cinema. I just turned my head and looked up at the sky 'hmph-ing'.

"I don't think you should be holding my hand when you're trying to be in a strop." She teased, I glanced down at our hands and back to her smiling face, still pulling a sarcastic frown, she knew I was only teasing her.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up Hollis, you're gonna be shitting yourself throughout the movie mark my words." I replied playfully, wrapping my arm around her waist to pull her closer to my side. 

We entered the cinema finally, my hand still firmly around her waist as we stood behind the group. She slithered out of my grip as she leaned against the counter like a child, eyeing up the treats and drinks. 

"Please could I have the...uuummmm....nachos! W-wait no! No actually can I have an extra large box of caramel popcorn with extra butter on top please! Oh, and a blueberry slush. Please." She ordered, me and the employee looking at her in defeat. 

"And for you." He asked me melancholy. I could feel the groups eyes burning into my skull from behind me as we were already a few minutes late to the movie.

"Oh my god! C-carmilla Karnstein, will you sign my tennis ball please?!" He begged me, holding the random tennis ball in his hands like a dog playing fetch. Laura just munched down on her popcorn as she watched, the group sighing in frustration. 

"Sure, who's it too?" I asked, grabbing the pen and the ball he gave me. 

"Mark!" He beamed at me in delight. I scribbled my signature on it and threw it back to him, he stumbled when he caught it. 

"Could I get two beers please." I asked, rummaging around my bag to find my wallet, I was also paying for Laura. I have him a £10 note.

"Keep the change." I insisted, grabbing the two bottles in one hand as my free hand caught grasp of Laura's. 

"Ew Laura, you're hands are greasy." I pulled away from her hand, wiping them on her sleeve.

"Hey, use your own damn sleeve." She mumbled through a mouth full of food, moving her body to the side, away from my hands. 

"Ah here we are, screen 7." Perry stated, we all flooded in and found our row, a few rows from the back. I sat at the end next to Laura as Laura sat next to Danny. With the tip of my thumb I popped off the cap to my beer, taking a sip as I lent over to wrap my arm around Laura's shoulder, hovering it over her breast. The room was pitch black, just the screen illuminating the room barely. It took Laura twenty minutes to eat and drink everything she bought, her head rested on my shoulder, the side of my face pressed against hers. The actual movie was shit, horror? More like a child's program; although the rest of the group were definitely terrified, hiding behind their hands and coats in fear...don't even get me started on Laura. 

"JESUS LAURA!" I yelled suddenly, spilling some of my drink down my front which caused everyone else around me to jump in fear at my sudden outbursts. That happened a lot. Randomly, Laura would out of no where just jolt up unexpectedly at the lame jump scares, causing an initial reaction which sent me into a panic mode....resulting in me placing a hand on my chest, feeling for a pulse as she might shock me back to life. 

"Sorry." She apologised, looking up as she smiled sheepishly. I just shook my head and laid back down to rest the side of her head on my shoulder. The movie was only half way through and my eyes began to wonder with boredom. An idea popping in mind. With my hand that was drooped around her shoulder, I rest my hand on the top of her breast, cupping it gently over her clothes. She clearly didn't realise as she was invested in the film. I lent back ever so slightly to look at the rest of the group, with my night vision I could see them paying us no attention, fully drawn into the movie, it would have been too dark for the human eye to see us anyway. I bit my own bottom lip as I palmed at her breast, feeling her erect nipple press against my palm, that she definitely noticed. She looked at me with narrowed eyes, scanning mine as I looked down at her.

I slid my hand under her top and down her bra, rolling her nipples between my fingers as I looked down at her with red eyes and fangs. In reaction to the touching her head inched to the side slightly, giving me a perfect latching point on her neck. With no hesitation I sucked on her neck, licking her skin up from her neck to her jaw, leaving marks as I made my way up. Stopping at her jaw I moved forward in my seat, my spare hand pressed down on her inner thigh for support as I palmed at her breast, sucking hot kisses on her jaw and upper neck. I could smell her arousal intensely, consuming my thoughts. I closed my eyes in content, her breath hitching slightly as I tore at her breast, becoming more eager with every kiss. My fingers soon found her zipper, pulling it down in a swift movement. 

She sat up slightly and took off her jacket, resting it on her lap as it covered my hand which slowly glided over her pants under her jeans. She bit her bottom lip harshly at the contact of my fingers over her clit, pushing down slightly to get her ready for my entrance. We turned our heads simultaneously, catching each other in a breathy kiss. 

"Mmm" Laura sighed into the kiss, sending it down my throat as I slid my two fingers down her folds, spreading her wetness. I pulled back slightly to look at her face with half lidded eyes, she was biting her bottom lip, trying to stifle her moans. She could barely see me due to the darkness.

"Look how wet you are for me." I sighed in her ear, Laura being slightly startled as she didn't expect me that close to her. With the space my finger had, I searched for her entrance through the tight fabric above my hand which pinned me down. 

"J-just one." Laura whimpered before I fully entered. I sucked on her ear lobe softly as it took a bit of searching, but the tip of my finger finally penetrated her, the rest of my finger sinking into her smoothly. I trailed my kisses from her ear to her cheek, nudging the side of her face for her to meet me. When I feel her reach forward to connect our lips together I gently puled back, just so our hot breaths were condensing off of each other. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and her mouth opening and closing with every pump I thrust into her, her eyes tightly shut as her hand scrunched into my forearm. I winced slightly at her nails digging into my flesh but a rush of adrenaline took over me, the image of Laura trying her best to contain her moans from escaping and clutching on to me for dear life was definitely a sight I admired. 

" I think you want me to add another finger in you." I sighed breathlessly, inching my finger to just press the tip into her entrance, teasing her. 

"W-were gonna get, fuck, caught." She whimpered quietly, slowly grinding against my fingers secretly. I looked down at the sight of her groin begging me for more. I moaned slightly myself. 

"But look how desperate you are for me Laura, you're just begging to be fucked." I whimpered seductively, slowly pressing my finger deeper into her until my knuckle pressed against her folds, my thumb dancing circles on her clit. 

"Oh shit." Laura whimpered, lowering her head to lay on my chest as I wiggled my fingers inside of her. With my spare hand a grasped her neck to push her away slightly, forcing her to look at me through her battered lashes. I pulled on her neck just perfectly to pull her into a frisky tongue fuck, enduring the whimper which left her throat as I pulled her in to me. My whole body was practically on her side at this point, forcing my hand against the tight elastic jeans so my hand could pound in to her more viciously. She broke the kiss, throwing one of her hands around my neck as the other one covered her own mouth. 

"You gonna cum?" I whispered, looking down at my hand thrusting into her with a drooling mouth.

"I-oh god, yes babe, I-I'm so close fuck!" She yelped as I curled my fingers inside of her, watching her scrunched up tight face as she tightened around my fingers, a warmth filling inside of her and around my fingers. I looked back up at her with my jaw dropped, my fangs desperate for her taste. 

"Mmm, you were so ready for me weren't you?" I whimpered seductively, watching her bite down on her hand as she tipped over the edge, a tear of pleasure being forced out of her eyes which were tightly shut, her lower body thrusting up as she tried to run away from her orgasm.

"Stop moving. You're not finished." I ordered. I looked up at her, she looked a hot mess, her eyes pleading for reassurance as she looked like she couldn't carry on anymore. I could smell her arousal still, it was strong and ready to be relived. Without warning her I thrusted in and out of her as best as I could with the little space I had, twisting my two digits around her walls, preparing her for what her body was waiting for. 

"Fuck me, oh god, I cant." She squealed, grabbing my wrist below us to try and still my movements, before she could remove me from her I quickly curled my fingers up, pressing down on her sweet spot. Her body jolted as her toes curled in her docs, sliding against the carpet on the venue hastily, her head dropping back on her chair with both her hands slammed tightly shut over her mouth, her eyes tightly closed as her whole face wrinkled. I grinned at her even though she couldn't see it. 

"Good girl." I seductively cooed in her ear as I pumped inside of her slowly, making sure she rode out her full orgasm before fully pulling out, wiping her juices on her jacket. I grasped her hands and placed them on her stomach, looking at this withering, moaning mess before turning her head to kiss me lovingly.

"Fucking hell carm." She whimpered in defeat. Barely being able to press herself up as she zipped her jeans back up, using her jacket as a blanket as she got comfy again. I waited for her to settle before wrapping an arm over her shoulders, sipping my beer.

"You owe me cupcake." I joked, playing with her hair as we settled back down to the movie, ignoring the pulsing in between my legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, Danny must have been really invested in that movie.... (sorry to end it so abruptly! Hope the fluff didn’t kill yah too much)


	4. Mother dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla experiences one of the most eventful college parties she has ever attended, has a run in with her mother and finds out some shocking news...all in the company of her sweet cupcake who she finally takes out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t get time to read through it so I’m sorry for any mistakes! Also I do have a plot for this story I promise.....oops

"Tell me Carmilla, how was your child hood?" Ruth asked, her fingers on the end of her chin as she studied me. I was sank into the leather chair, tapping my hands on the arm rests. 

"Can't remember." I answered sarcastically but truthfully, I couldn't remember any of it, picking at my black nail polish. I glanced at her over my hands, quickly diverting my gaze as she peered upon me. 

"Care to elaborate?" She asked again, her voice sounding more eager. I just cleared my throat in response, rolling my head back on the chair. 

"What was the last thing you got angry at?" She pondered, god she's persistent.

"Look, can't you just tell Miss that I attended this dumb thing and let me leave?" I asked unamused.

"Well, I have your best interests at heart dear. Your mother strictly told me this will be a constant thing for the next month or so." She replied, shifting slightly in her dark leather chair across from me, her eyes narrowing as she studied me. 

"Yeah well tell her she can shove it up her ass." I snickered, clicking my tongue in annoyance. 

"Oh, why would that be?" Ruth asked in a concerned tone, holding her hands on her thighs as she lent forward. 

"Because she doesn't have the guts to come and ask her own daughter how she is, always avoiding situations and sending people to me on her behalf." I said in anger, slightly easing myself up for support. 

"Did you know that on my two hundred and-ahem-I mean...my fourteenth birthday, she couldn't attend my own fucking party...which was in her own damn house!" I said frustrated, flailing my arms around like an idiot. 

"What emotions go through your mind when you see your mother?" 

"Anger, sooo much anger. Annoyance, frustration, irritation, pain....hurt....uselessness, knowing that I've let her down." I answered, flopping back into the chair in disbelief of what I've just said. I'd never really thought about this this deeply. 

"Over the last few years I feel like I have been nothing but a nuisance to maman, like a heavy burden she carries around on her shoulder. We used to be unstoppable together and we feared nothing, but I grew up...and with that came wisdom, knowing mothers intentions I wanted nothing more to do with her. Now we are just two distant orbs which stray away from each other." I explained, unaware of what I was rambling on about as I felt I was talking to myself. I looked up at her, watching her scribbling down on a notebook.

"Wow, you are good at this." I murmured, regretting opening my mouth from the second I walked in here. Ruth was very formal, she knew what she was doing. She wasn't here to be my friend and sweet talk me, she was here to help and guide me...like what a mother would do.

"What do you do when you get angry? Do you have a clam down routine, or do you just push past it." She asked, looking at me from her upwards-tilting head. 

"I smoke quite a lot I guess, but I wouldn't say I do it to calm down from my anger, just a bad habit." I replied, crossing a leg over my other.

"Have you used drugs to calm down from your anger? not the prescription kind."

"I've had a few experiences with...certain drugs, but no, I have never used drugs to resolve my anger." I replied honestly. Hey, after three centuries you meet a lot of crazy people. 

"I see." She said looking down at her notebook. Tapping her foot across her leg which was driving me crazy.

"Do you mind? That's really infuriating." I asked sternly, closing my eyes for a brief second, finding everything I have in me to not walk out of this bullshit. She stopped her tapping and placed the pen in her mouth. 

"Would you like a smoke?" She asked, reaching to her side as she pulled out a clear glass ashtray, placing it on the small table in front of us. I looked at her weary.

"You can smoke in here, it can help you relax and feel more at ease." She reassured me.

"I-I'm good, thanks." I replied looking at her in slight disbelief. 

"Look, just for the record I won't be coming back after today. I know my mother is your boss and she's probably snooping around in here somewhere..." I turn around and eye up the room behind me, just in case she was stood there. ".....but I'm fine. I've managed to cope on my own all these years, and now that I've got Laura, I don't need anyone else." I said, my leg bobbing up and down as my fingers twitched. 

"Laura? Who is Laura?" She pondered, suddenly becoming more invested as she leaned forward, ignoring everything else I had previously snarled. 

"My girlfriend." I replied sternly, wincing in confusion as she quickly scribbled on her notepad. What I wanted to say was: Laura, my beautiful, stunning cupcake who completes me.

"How lovely, how long have you been dating for?" She asked, light spirited. 

"Like...a couple months?" I replied looking to my side. I actually lost track of how long we've been dating for.

"And she makes you happy?" 

"Yes, very happy." 

"Well, Carmilla. It's too early to tell if you need to be put on any medication or a prescription but as these sessions continue, I shall see. I'll be next seeing you..." she flipped through a small leather appointment book. "....on Thursday, three days from now." She told with a small smile on her face. 

"Yeah...Thursday, sure." I said in a mocking tone. I coughed and slouched up, heading for the door handle. 

"I look forward to be working with you." She smiled, squinting her eyes as if she was scanning me again. I gave her a weak smile and quickly hurried out of the room. Making my way back to the dorm. 

"Laur?" I pondered, closing our dorm room door behind me as I looked around the room. 

"Babe?" I called wearily, looking under the covers and scanning our bathroom. I stood in the middle of our room, running my hands through my wavy hair. Where the fuck was she? It's 5:30 PM and all classes had finished. I couldn't hear her pulse or anything. I decided to text her. 

Me: (5:34), You're missing precious cuddles

I stared down at my phone, praying that the dots would appear beneath my text, but they never did. I shrugged it off begrudgingly; she was probably with the ginger squad or at a study group. Although, all I wanted to do was get in our PJ's and cuddle...or some none PG 13 activity's. Regardless, I sprawled on her bed and sank into her precious yellow pillow, reading one of my books. I'm pretty sure my actual bed was covered in a thick layer of dust which had been collected over the past few months. I kept glancing at my phone every so often to check for any calls or texts from my beloved, my heart dropping every time when there were none. 

It was well into the late evening now, the sun spreading the last of its light across the sky, the room amber and violet. Okay, this was ridiculous now, where the fuck was she? I was so immersed in my book I didn't even hear the door creaking open. I threw my book to my side and jolted up when the floor boards creaked, thinking it was Laura. 

"Um, what the fuck?!" I spat, leaping off of Laura's bed to the girl. 

"Hey, sorry, I did knock." She explained, holding her hands to her highly exposed breasts. 

"Yeah well why don't we rewind back to the time you were out of my dorm room." I hissed, trying to shoo her away.

"I know what you are yah know." She admitted, looking me up and down as she flicked her hair, stepping forward as I stepped back. 

"W-What?" I asked, my eyes wide and and mouth gaped open. 

"A vampire...like me!" She cheered happily. I tilted my head slightly as I tried to listen to her pulse, how could I have not realised this before?! She had no pulse! I just looked at her in disbelief, unable to talk. 

"And it baffles me how two sexy vampires like us aren't hooking up." She cooed seductively, tracing her fingers along my shoulder. I looked at her fingers and back to her eyes. She was the same hight as me, a few cm smaller. Her eyes were sliver with lust and her fangs were protruded. 

"You're a strong vampire Mircalla, the most feared vampire of all, the daughter of the Goddess....a famous vampire known by all. It's hot." She said, inching closer to me with a brave smile.

"Does my mother know about you?" I blurted out, still in complete shock. 

"Silly, of course she does." She answered giggling, tracing my collarbone. 

"Elsie..."

"Please, call me Ell."

"I'd rather not." I hissed, pushing her off me with force until she thudded to the ground, her skirt lifting up slightly as she lent on her hands behind her, looking up at me as she bit her bottom lip. 

"Oh come on Marcie, you're girlfriends busy at a frat party, we have lots of time to ourselves." She whined seductively. My dead heart dropped, rage taking over my body.

"Get the fuck out of here before I rip your head off." I spat, clutching my fists white. 

"Ugh, you're not fun." She jumped up and brushed herself down, making sure to emphasise on her breasts. 

"I'll be seeing you." She moaned, eyeing my body before leaving the room. 

Okay, first of all...what the fuck. And second of all...what the fuck?! Laura was at a fucking party. She hasn't texted me or even told me what she was doing or where she was. Forgetting everything that had just previously occurred I lept out of the window and marched my way to Danny's dorm. I could hear the loud thud of the bass and screaming teens from the other side of campus. It was only 7 PM and there were already drunk ass holes making out in the hallway. I pushed myself through the door and stormed through the crowds, trying to focus on the beating of Laura's precious heart over the thud of the bass drum. 

"Hey baby." A loud voice spoke in my ear, warm hands wrapping around my waist from behind. I span around in fear, relaxing when I saw Laura's doe eyes peering into mine...drunk. Very VERY drunk. 

"Laura, what the fuck are you doing here?!" I asked over the loud music. 

"I'm here with the group, why didn't you come?" She replied just as loud, taking a swig of what reeked of pure vodka from a red plastic cup. 

"Um, because I was waiting for you at the dorm after my anger management maybe?" I replied sarcastically with a hint of anger. 

"Why didn't you text me?" I asked confused and hurt.

"What?! I did text you, I texted you AND called you loads!" She replied, her hands still on my waist. I gave her a look of disbelief. 

"Want proof?" She asked rhetorically, shoving her shaking hands to my face, I grasped her wrist and pulled it back to I could actually read what she was showing me. 

"Uh cutie, check again." I laughed, turning her wrist in her direction.

"You've got to be shitting me, my contract ran out and they didn't send!" She frowned, placing her phone in her back pocket.

"I'm so so so so sorry baby, I didn't realise they didn't send. I've been waiting for you." She cooed, stroking my face. I sighed and pulled her in for a loving kiss, she stumbled underneath me slightly.

"Okay, you've had enough of that." I took the cup from her and placed it on a table. She pushed into me, her forehead crashing on my nose.

"Hey! Fucking watch it dude!" I spat, holding Laura back at the dipshit who knocked her.

"Sorry hottie." He replied, obviously checking me out. 

"You better watch your mouth before-"

"Ooookay babe, lets get back to the others." Laura murmured, pulling me by my hand as I got dragged back, watching his every move as he looked away in discomfort.

"So, anger management clearly didn't teach you anything." She joked languidly, pulling me into another section of the dorm. Danny's dorm was doubled as her parents paid extra, it was practically like a mini apartment; the music fading away in the background slightly. 

"Pah! It's bull shit, I told everyone I don't need to go and I clearly don't." I scoffed. She turned around to look at me briefly, raising her eyebrows at me and giving me a smirk. 

"What?! I don't!" I defended, looking down at tight jeans which did great work for her ass.

"That's about as true as you not checking me out every second." She said, not making full sense as she was drunk but I caught on. I grinned at her and placed a hand down her trousers, feeling her ass under her clothes as she led us to a study area. It had purple LED lights around the white wall, a desk and Mac computer on top with some binders and work books stacked next to it. Her parents must be loaded. 

"Laura! We thought we'd lost yah!" Perry smiled. They were all sat in a circle, an empty vodka bottle in the middle of them. A tall and masculine man next to Danny with his arm draped around her shoulders...a strange sight indeed. I traded weak smiles with everyone as I plopped down next to Laura, it didn't take long before Laura was sat on my lap sideways, her arms draped around my neck as she laughed at nothing...everyone was pretty wasted. 

"Okay, first we will play never have I ever and then spin the bottle." Danny announced, passing everyone a shot glass. 

"Uh I don't think so cupcake." I sighed, taking the glass away from her, she quickly hesitated and lifted the glass above my head.

"Oh come on Carm, it's just a bit of fun." She jeered, lowering one of her hands down my back seductively. 

"That's cheating." I cooed, looking at her breasts and back up to her. She let out a small giggle and kept her hand where it was on the small of my back, the other one holding the glass to her side as I held tight grasp of Laura and the shot glass. We each had a small bottle of whiskey.

"You don't even like whiskey." I peered at her, remembering how she denied it at her fathers. 

"Yeah well right now I do." She answered smugly. I shook my head and laughed. 

"Okay, I'll ask first." LaF announced. I looked around the circle as everyone's glass was filled. 

"Never have I ever had a threesome." LaF questioned, everyone looking around in anticipation. 

Me, Perry and Kirsch(?) downed our shots.  
Laura looked down at me with raised eyebrows.

"What? The 18th century was fun." I shrugged, refilling my shot glass. She playfully nudged my shoulder. 

"Perry!" LaF shrieked in disbelief. Perry just looked at her feet with pursed lips.

"Okay okay, my turn." Danny was next up. She looked up in anticipation. 

"Never have I ever, gotten high." Everyone took a shot..apart from Laura. We all snickered at Laura.

"What! My dad didn't even let me go to school." She defended herself, rolling her drink around in her glass as everyone refilled there glass. 

"I think that's a good thing babe, I'm proud." I cooed, booping her nose. She scrunched her face and gave me an annoyed look. 

"You're turn fang face." Danny spoke. It was light hearted though, after spending most of my free classes and lunches with Laura's friend group we all warned up to each other. Laura beamed down at me. 

"Hhhmmm." I gazed down at my hand as I patted on Laura's leg. "Never have I ever...given a lap dance." 

Only me and Danny took a shot. I looked at Laura and wiggled my eyebrows. 

"Carm, the whole point is to say things you haven't done." She reminded me.

"Yeah well, I like it when we learn things about each other." I grinned, rubbing her leg up and down. Everyone was too drunk to over exaggerate a gagging motion at our PDA. 

"Well then cutie, ask away." I grinned, pulling her into me more...the whiskey was definitely having its effect on me now. 

"Never have I ever, cheated on a partner." She asked, everyone glanced around the circle. My lips curling as I begrudgingly poured the liquid down my throat, Kirsch and LaF following after. Laura looked down on me, biting her cheeks and turning her face slightly away from me. 

"Laura, I've lived for over three hundred years. Things were different back then cutie. I wouldn't dream of even looking at anyone else the way I look at you." I reassured her, turning her face and pulling her into a small kiss, smiling to myself as she smiled into the kiss also. 

"Perry's turn!" Laura announced, slurring her words as she was pissed as fuck. 

"Never have I ever...had an explicit dream." She asked purely. Everyone sighed at her innocent question and downed there drink. 

"Wow! Your first drink!" I jeered, poking her leg playfully. 

"Yeah yeah, keep laughing...but I'm wishing the dream was coming true right now." She cooed in my ear, stroking my neck seductively. Her arousal filling the room as she secretly grinded against me. 

"Mmm." I growled, lowering a free hand to cup her ass, groping it in my palm. She bit her bottom lip and looked down at my chest.

"Never have I ever." Danny stumbled, causing me and Laura to sigh and look at her. "Given a blowjob." She grinned. I am definitely a lesbian, but it took a few guys to realise how much I hated the male genitalia. 

Me, Danny and Perry downed our shots. Just as I thought we had moved on from the question, I felt Laura's head roll back as she drank from her glass. I looked up at her in disbelief with raised eyebrows.

"Really cupcake?" I asked confused, filling her glass for her.

"Yup, college parties are...definitely something." She replied, nodding her head slowly as she puckered her lips. 

"At least I can safely say I'm gay." She snickered, I hooked my lip up in a giggle. It was safe to say we were both seeing double of each other. 

"Never have I ever took someone's virginity." Kirsch slurred, getting quite touchy with Danny next to him. 

I took at glance at Laura and took a drink, followed by Kirsch, Danny and LaF.

We all talked amongst each other for a while, screaming and swearing as we were all even more wasted. Laura was practically falling off of me and I was in no state to keep her upright. She looked down at me with half lidded eyes and chewed on her bottom lip. I recognised that that look from any where. With no warning she stumbled forward and attacked my groin, lowering her lips to meet mine, pulling me into a passionate kiss. Everyone around us was too drunk to even realise or care about what we were doing. 

We pushed our tongues into each other's alcoholic-tasting mouths and closed our eyes in content; my hands quickly finding their way down to her ass as I pulled her closer into me; she moaned into my mouth, pushing it down my throat. As we were mouth fucking I felt a warm hand snake under my baggy-band-top and palm at my breast under my bra. 

"Ah, Laura." I panted, thrusting my groin up slightly to press our clothed mounds against each other. She hastily grasped my hair behind me and pulled it back as our heads moved back and forward together. With out braking the kiss, with her spare hand he reached behind her to grasp mine and brought it forward from her ass, placing it on her own mound, forcing my hand up and down her clothed folds.

"Oh fuck carm." She whimpered in the kiss, her kissing becoming open mouthed and breathy. She grinded against my hand frantically, pulling on my hair viciously as I tore at her ass, gripping as much as I could in my hand. 

Still kissing, I unzipped her jeans and slid a hand down her jeans and pants, wasting no time in rubbing my two digits down her wet folds. She dug her head in the grove of my neck, rubbing her groin against mine. I could feel my own hand rubbing her over my jeans, causing my whole body to shudder in pleasure. I rested my head on her shoulder, looking at the others who were all laughing drunkly with one and other, ignoring us completely as they fumbled around. The sight of Laura's back dipping and rising to a plod caused my fangs to rip out of my gums, my eyes burning red in sexual desire. I lolled my head back in pure pleasure, stifling my own moans as she whimpered in my ear. 

"C-Carm, fuck me hard baby." She sighed, tearing at my breast beneath my shirt. I still held tight grip of one of her ass cheeks as I pushed in both fingers. 

"Oh goood." She whimpered, her other hand placed on my stomach as she pushed back slightly.

"Don't push back." I demanded as she was already trying to run away from her orgasm, I habit she had as her arousal was so tense and extreme. With that being said she snaked her free hand to my clothed mound underneath hers, thrusting against both of our hands. She rubbed vigorously over my clothed clit, causing my fingers to pound into her knuckle deep with no sorrow. 

"Laura, fuck baby." I moaned, my head rolling back as my senses were fuzzy and thick with emotion and adrenaline. Something about fucking Laura in public gave the term 'turn on' a whole different meaning. All I wanted to do was rip off her jeans and fuck her senseless, but I was way too drunk to even stand right now. She lifted her head as our bodies rocked in sync from her grinding, looking me dead in the eye before leaning forward to bite my bottom lip, pulling it back and letting it slap back to place. She rolled my nipple in her fingers, rubbing harsh circles deep inside my clit over my jeans as I pounded inside of her. She was a moaning withering mess above me, losing the rhythm to her thrusting.

"L-Laura babe, I'm gonna cum." I whimpered, my stomach doing flips and my legs twitching below her. I craned my neck back and she soon latched onto my exposed skin, sucking and biting down on my pulse point. I felt her walls tighten inside of me, just on queue I curled my two fingers inside of her, pushing against her sweet spot over and over again until a warmth covered my fingers. My own orgasm leaking out of myself and pooling around my underwear and jeans. 

"Carmilla!" She shrieked, jolting up and grinding on my fingers, looking down at me with an open mouth and furrowed eyebrows, my face just the same. She rode circles around my hand inside of her like I did to her at her dads. I bit my bottom lip harshly, closing my eyes tightly as I swallowed back my shrieks. I tried to retract my cramping hand but she firmly held it in place. I opened my eyes half lidded, seeing double. 

"D-don't stop baby." She pleaded, I sat up and held tight grip of her waist with my spare hand, slowly thrusting up and down into her, my fingers following the motion, my head lent back as I looked up at her clenched face. She jolted and stuttered above me, pressing her forehead to rest on mine, breathing hot-alcoholic-breaths on my sweating face, her mouth gasped open and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She frantically gripped on my shoulders, her nails piercing into my skin for support. 

"Oh g-god Carm I-" She cut herself off with a large groan, the most sexual noise I have ever heard her make in her life. It was low and raspy, coming from deep inside of her lungs like a beast. Liquid sprayed out of her entrance, all down my hand and wrist, soaking her underwear and jeans. I looked up at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to do with my fingers. She didn't stop jerking around as she yelped and cursed in three octaves higher. A puff of smoke behind her as someone got hold of a vape, loud thuds from the bass sending ripples down our bodies as someone brought a speaker in. 

"S-stop!" She shrieked, tapping her hands on my back in defeat. I got pulled down from my high in a heart beat, hearing Laura shriek in pain bringing me back down to reality, almost sobering me up...almost. 

"Ah!" She gasped as I accidentally pulled my fingers out of her viciously, wiping them on my own top before sitting up fully, her legs wrapped around my waist as her arms draped down my neck lazily, her head lowered down to my collarbone. She let out shaky unhitched breaths, her stomach still frantically rolling in and out as she very slowly grinded against me still. 

"Baby baby baby." I frantically cooed, holding the back of her head in support, my other hand rubbing her back up and down. If I remember correctly...Laura just squirted. 

"Oh fuck." She whimpered, still obviously on her high.

"I-it won't stop Carm shit." She sighed, trying to desperately get as much contact down there as she could, rubbing herself on my lower stomach causing a pulse to throb in my own centre again. 

"Sshhhh, I got you..I've got you Laur." I cooed in her ear, letting her do what ever she needed to do to calm down. After a few moments her grinding stopped and her breaths were less hitched, still deep and languid though.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." She moaned, rubbing her chin against my shoulder. I gently pulled her back and slid her off me into the empty bean bag next to me. 

It wasn't until now I realised the party was in its prime; the whole dorm hotboxed, sweaty teens dancing around and throwing drinks at each other. The rest of the group were rolling around on the floor with drinks in their hands. 

"What a *hiccup* s-show Karnstein." LaF slurred, lifting her drink in celebration. I lazily peered over to Danny and the bro, snogging each other's face off. I was still seeing double, I tried to get up but stumbled completely. Because of the intoxication my fangs wouldn't retract, luckily my eyes were back to normal. With all my strength I managed to lift myself off the ground, fumbling around until I was able to stand somewhat still. I zipped my jeans back up and tucked my over sized metal band top inside my tight jeans waistline. 

Through the blurriness of my vision and spinning head I managed to turn to look at Laura who was passed out on the bean bag, completely gone. I couldn't stand for much longer, I flopped down on the large been bag next to her, man spreading with my arms flailed out, one of them tucked under Laura's head, my own head sank into the fluffy material behind me; I dropped my arm down the side of the been bag, my fingers grazing past a cold tube like stick. I brought it up to my face to inspect it. Ooooohhhh, so this is what a vape is huh? Laura has mentioned me getting one of these to try and brake my smoking habit. Not caring who's it was, I placed the nuzzle into my mouth and pressed the button, inhaling a large puff of strawberry down my throat, watching the large puff of smoke leave my mouth in awe. 

Slowly the party started to die down, Laura was passed out on my arm, drooling on me. I just sat on the bean bag minding my business with this new contraption in my mouth, looking up at the spinning ceiling. Soon enough the party had ended, I looked at the big clock on the wall opposite me, barely making out the time I realised it had gone past 1AM and there was no way me or Laura were making it back to our own room. Through the huge puff of smoke that had just left my mouth two tall figures looked over me and Laura. 

"You c-can *hiccup* crash here tonight." Danny slurred, wet sloppy kissing noises coming from her as Kirsch was all over her neck. I nodded slightly in reply, she lazily threw a blanket over my face. I took a last drag from the device and placed it back down to its original place, pulling the blanket over me and Laura. I rolled around lazily and spooned her, nuzzling my head into the back of hers and my legs wrapped around her own. It didn't take long at all until I was passed out too. 

"Yo, vampire!" A loud raspy voice woke me up. With half lidded eyes I looked down to Laura who had me in a tight embrace, her forehead resting on my chin and her arms and legs wrapped tightly around me like a snake catching pray. I couldn't help but kiss her little head below me. 

"Do you have to be so loud?" I whined, closing my eyes and snuggling up to Laura again. What even happened last night? My head hurts so bad and my whole body aches. 

"Yeah well I need you two to shift, some of us have class today." She replied, picking up empty glass bottles and plastic cups, placing them into a large bin bag. 

"I'll be seeing yah D-bear." The bro spoke, winking as he left. I looked at Danny with raised eyebrows and a grin. 

"Shut up." She spat, flustered. 

"I didn't even-"

"Yeah well don't." She cut me off. I chuckled to myself and gazed back down to Laura who was sleeping peacefully, god she's so adorable. 

"Hey, bbbaaabbbyyyy." I slurred, kissing her forehead and stroking her back. No response, she was knocked out. 

"Laura." I said with a raised voice, sitting up, Causing her to role in the dent where my body was. I rolled my eyes and grabbed hold of her body. I was very much hung over so getting both of us up was a struggle, but I some how managed....barely. I carried her bridal style, her head drooping over my arm and feet dangling over the other. I'm pretty sure I look like death. As I was admiring sleeping beauty I glanced down at her undone jeans, they were definitely....damp. I zipped them up for her and stroked her stomach, an unsettling feeling in mine. 

"What happened last night?" I questioned Danny who was still cleaning, shaking my head in pain. 

"You and you're girlfriend gave everyone a show that's for sure." She snickered, observing a bottle. My eyes shot open, remembering what happened last night. 

"Oh shit." I mumbled. 

"W-What did you see?" I asked nervously.

"What didn't we see." She joked. "I doubt anyone remembers the details though, that was the most intense party I've ever held." She admitted, rubbing the back of her own head in discomfort. 

"Yeah, well for Laura's sake don't mention anything." I asked, kissing her cheek lovingly. 

"I won't." She replied from the far end of the large dorm.  
I took a deep breath in before wobbling over to the door. Just as I was about to leave I turned to Danny.

"No hard feelings Xena?" I said with pursed lips, she turned around with a small smile.

"No hard feelings fang face." She replied. We gave each other a smirk as I walked out of the dorm. I had no strength to use my vampire speed...come to think of it, I was desperate for blood. 

After an agonising walk of shame across campus, I finally made it back to the dorm with my lady in my arms. I laid her on the bed and paced myself over to the bathroom, before hand taking a large glass of blood and paracetamol, leaving some out for Laura. Just as I ran the shower I heard a grumble coming from the bed. I popped my head around the door as I was completely naked. 

"Ughhh, Carm?" Laura groaned, slowly sitting up with her hand on her head. 

"G'mornin' cutie." I chuckled, stepping into the shower with the bathroom door wide open. 

"I left some paracetamol and water on the desk for you." I explained as I soaked my hair and body. I heard the tap run which caused the hot water to turn a bitter cold. 

"Sorry!" She yelled in sympathy as I yelped at the shock. I listened to her gulp down her tablets and remove her clothing, sighing when she took off her damp jeans and underwear. 

"Well hello there." I smirked seductively, looking her body up and down as she was butt naked. 

"Can I join you?" She asked with a sleepy pout. 

"Of course you can cupcake." I replied with a slight chuckle. 

"You didn't need to ask." I cooed in her ear, holding her hand as she joined me. She took my hand sheepishly and pulled me down by my neck, locking our mouths together as our steamy bodies pressed against one and other. My hands traveled down her body and found their favourite place; just below her ass where it was it's biggest, groping and squeezing the tender skin in my palms, forcing her groin to push slightly into mine. She snaked her arms around my face to clasp my cheeks and jaw, pushing her tongue deep into my mouth. The hot steamy water dripped off our noses and hair as we moved around slightly, not being able to get enough of each other. Still kissing, out of instinct one of my hands trailed from her ass, across her lower hip and inner thigh, resting on her mound as I palmed it gently. 

"Gah!" She broke from the kiss, still holding my face as she looked down to my hand. 

"What's up baby?" I asked, not removing my hand from where I placed it. 

"I'm really sensitive down there for some reason." She replied confused, squirming around ever so slightly. 

"Ah." I sighed, she clearly doesn't remember what occurred last night. I removed my hand from her mound and placed it on her wet hip, my other hand still held onto her ass. 

"What?" She asked, looking up to me with water dripping down her gorgeous face. I turned her around swiftly and reached behind us for the shampoo, messaging it in my own hair before dropping a dollop on the top of her head, dropping the bottle to our feet. I gently messaged the shampoo into her hair quite seductively, her head dropping backwards in content. 

"What do you remember from last night cutie." I asked, rubbing her temples with my thumbs. 

"Literally nothing." She answered, tracing her fingers down my wet hip. 

"Ooooh boy." I sighed, she was blackout drunk so I don't know what else I was expecting. 

"Well...we kinda....had sex in front of everyone." I explained, wincing as her eyes shot open, she gripped onto my hip. 

"Wait what?! Like...actual sex?!" She yelped, scanning my face. 

"No! I mean yes! I mean, half way. We just touched each other up and...orgasmed, well...I orgasmed." I explained, turning her around so we could rinse our hair. 

"I don't understand." She said frustrated, running her hands through her wet hair in front of me. 

"Well you kinda like...s-squirted I guess." I stuttered, internally cursing at myself. She turned around in a heart beat.

"I-I what?! I've never done that before." She more or less spoke to herself as she applied conditioner to her own hair this time, passing the tube to me as I massaged it into my own hair. She turned around and held my hands behind her, placing them on top of her head; motioning me to massage it into her hair which I smiled at. 

"Well cupcake, it sounds like you enjoyed it." I snickered, remembering the moment precisely. 

"Oh god." She moaned.

"Everyone saw." She muttered embarrassed. 

"Everyone was wasted, I doubt anyone remembers what even happened." I tried to reassure her, rubbing my fingers behind her ears which caused her to relax into my touch. 

"I wish I remember it though." She sighed turning around to face me again, looking at my breasts and back up to me. We were stood directly under the shower head, the water rinsing the conditioner off of our hair. 

"I can show you what you missed if you want?" I teased seductively, placing a hand on her inner thigh, biting my bottom lip whilst smirking. She reached behind me and grabbed the foaming soap, squirting some on her palm. She scanned my body and rested her look on my breasts, rubbing her hands together before gliding her hands over my stomach, pushing up to smother the foam around my breasts. I swallowed a thick gulp and looked down at her with red eyes my fangs chewing on my bottom lip. 

"God, you look so hot when you do that." She moaned, rubbing my shoulders with her soapy hands. Water dropped down from her flustered face, I looked at her astonished at her beauty.

"What did I do to deserve you." I whispered, tucking her wet hair behind her ear with my free hand as my other hand inched it's way closer to her centre. We both stopped our movements, her hands softly laying on top of my breasts, my right hand on her cheek rubbing circles on her temple, my left hand on her hip. We both smiled at each other before meeting each other's lips half way; our lips pecking each other before opening, letting each other's tongues slip into each other. She licked the top row of my teeth, gently grazing past my fangs. I moaned a sigh of happiness, her own mouth catching it as soon as it left my lips. I pulled back slowly and clasped her face securely, inches away from her. I scanned her features, mapping every single freckle like a constellation.

"You are perfection." I sighed, her eyes finally opening to lock with my gaze. 

"I can't imagine a life without you, my sweet sweet buttercup." I cooed, pulling her down as I kissed her forehead gently, her hands reaching up to my neck. 

"I love you carmilla." She whimpered, kissing my chest. 

"I love you too." I replied, wrapping her into a tight embrace, my hand placed on the back of her head, my other one wrapped against her waist. 

We stayed like that for a few minutes, no words needed to be said as we just took each other's love in, until her hands started to palm and my breasts again. I moved back slightly to look at her. I raised her head up by her chin, giving her a menacing smile with my fangs shining, my eyes glimmering red. I placed my hands down to her hips as I lowered myself, making sure we remained our eye contact as her breathing intensified before I was even doing anything.

I kneeled on the puddled floor, my hands rubbing the outside of her thighs. She played with my wet hair, edging my head closer to where she wanted me. I ran my tongue down her full length, licking her wetness through the water. She rolled her head back and groaned slowly, fiddling with my hair above me. I pulled her ass so my face was fully emerged into her groin. Wasting no time, I edged my tongue into her entrance, licking as far up as I could until my fangs grazed against her mound. 

"Ah, Carm." She whimpered. 

"Mmmm." I groaned in reply, sending vibrations through her centre. I retracted my tongue and inched forward so it rest on her clit, licking small circles around it as my two fingers teased her entrance. Before she could even react to that I slid my two fingers inside of her, twisting and pumping them around her walls. She moaned and cursed at my touch, rocking her groin slightly as she gripped my hair. I curled my fingers perfectly, causing a warmth to wrap around my fingers as she oozed out of her, I quickly caught it in my mouth, whimpering to myself with pleasure at the taste and sensation of her walls tightening around my fingers.

"Fuck!" She yelped as she rode out her orgasm. I thrust inside of her a few more times until she stepped back slightly. I pulled out of her and raised myself back up to her level until I looked down on her, dragging my fingers up the front of her body from her clit to her mouth, sliding my two fingers into her mouth, she sucked on them seductively, maiming at the pleasure of tasting herself on me. 

"That's it baby." I cooed, licking her off my lips. I gently took my fingers out of her mouth, hooking them behind the back of her bottom row of teeth, forcing her head to tilt down before I let go, sucking the rest of what she left behind in my mouth. She painted in front of me, still flaming down from her orgasm. I turned off the faucet and opened the shower door, slipping into my robe whilst I held Laura's unicorn dressing gown open for her. She smoothed at me and paced her way over to me, giving me a show of her wet, toned abs. I flipped the hood over her head and tickled her sides playfully.

"Carm!" Laura shrieked in laughter. I laughed myself and kissed her cheek, leaving the bathroom and flopping on to Laura's bed. I waited for her as she brushed her teeth and dried her hair. Me? Oh I just simply turned into a panther and shook off my wetness, heaving on an over sized black hoodie and shorts. I admired her perfect body as she slipped into her denim shorts and revealing crop top, her hair up in a messy bun with lose strands falling around her face. 

"What?" She asked with a smirk, crawling over to me as she straddled my lap. 

"Nothing." I simply replied, placing both of my hands on her lower hips. 

"You seem, broody." She admitted, playing with the tassels on my hoodie's hood. I just looked at her abs which turned me on massively...Laura was right, I'm always horny. I bent my head back as it collided with the wall behind me, my hair covering my face as I rubbed Laura's waist up and down, acknowledging how she was pressing into my centre slightly. 

"How was the anger management?" She asked, laying down on top of me, our breasts touching and faces inches away from each other; she played with my hair lovingly. 

"Cupcake, we've had this discussion before." I replied, pushing her off me so she could snuggle on my side. 

"Well I clearly don't remember." She said sternly, still playing with the tassels of my hoodie like a cat..hey! That's my thing. 

"Uuggghhh, it was useless and did fuck all." I answered, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. 

"Oh, how so?" She questioned, resting her head on my shoulder blade. 

"She's called Ruth first of all...like, what an obnoxious name." I scoffed.

"Carm. Don't be rude." Laura warned, looking up at me and squeezing my cheeks together. I wiggled my face out of her grasp and sighed. 

"Anyways, my mother is involved in all of this some how, acting like she has her best intentions in me and actually cares." I slurred, stroking patterns on Laura's forearm. 

"Well...maybe she does?" Laura questioned, looking up at me.

"Seriously Laur? Have you seen mamma, she wouldn't care if I fucking died." I spat, shaking my head. 

"I'm sorry, carry on." She replied, nuzzling up to me again. 

"You don't have to apologise babe, it's just...not my thing, talking to anyone else than you about my...problems." I reassured her. 

"Well...I say, give it a chance. You might surprise yourself and actually find it useful." She replied, stroking my side. There was a few minutes silence. 

"You know, I really hate how we met." I admitted, turning my side so we could face each other. She stayed silent, looking up at me with with those precious eyes. 

"I just wish we met on different circumstances. I don't regret what we did, but I do regret not getting to know you more before.." I spoke softly, tapping my fingers on her shoulder. 

"I know, but if that never happened, we might not be where we are now." She replied, raising her hand to play with my hair lovingly. 

"Touché." I replied smiling. 

"Now I'm imagining you in a green face mask." I snickered, looking down at her with a huge smile painted on my face. 

"Shut up." Laura laughed, nudging me playfully. 

"And you doing yoga." I cooed, leaning down to kiss her neck gently. She hummed in a sweet reply, tilting her head slightly to make more room for me. 

"I love you." I mumbled on her neck. 

"I love you more." She giggled, I stopped kissing her and looked at her deeply.

"I don't think that's possible." I smiled, tracing her jawline. Laura lifted her head and pressed her lips against mine, placing a hand on my cheek as she deepened the kiss. I like it when she takes control sometimes. Like always, I snaked my arm around her side and held onto her ass, gently groping her as our tongues danced against each other. She gently pulled away, leaving me with my eyes closed, trying to lean forward to catch her lips again. I opened my eyes slowly in confusion as she laughed. 

"Lauraaaaa." I groaned, slumping down so my forehead crashed the the side of her head, still rubbing her ass up and down. She giggled and stroked my hair. 

"I can't do anything for a while, over the past 24 hours I've had at least ten orgasms." She joked playfully, playing with my hair and the hem on my jumper. 

"And you squir-"

"Yup, that too." She cut me off, rubbing behind my ear which caused me to purr in satisfaction. 

"I love it when you do that." She cooed, resting her head on mine, sliding her hand into the large pocket of my jumper, gliding her hand across my stomach gently. I just purred again in response. 

"So you're missing track practice huh?"

"And you're missing class." 

"What time is it?!" Laura jerked, grabbing her phone off charge from under her pillow. 

"Shit!" She yelped when she realised it's far into her second class. She motioned to get up so I tightly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into me. 

"There's no point in going now babe, just stay here and give your gorgeous girlfriend cuddles." I mumbled in her hair, losing my grip on her when she relaxed. 

"Actually, you know what...I'm gonna take you out for breakfast." I said with a smile, sitting up to look at her amused face. 

"Really?!" Laura squealed in excitement.

"Yeah, why not. I want to treat my favourite person to a nice breakfast." I replied, holding her hand. 

"I mean, it's classed as brunch right now." She teased.

"Brunch?" I questioned. 

"Breakfast and lunch combined....?" She answered. 

"The things you mortals come up with." I chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her cheek before pulling us both out of her bed. I slid into a pair of black ripped jeans with my hoodie still on, applied on winged eyeliner and some dark lipstick before we left. Laura wore tight denim jeans and the same crop top from before. 

We walked hand in hand down the town of Silas. 

"I told you to wear a jacket." I chuckled as she shivered. 

"But the weather lady said it was gonna be warm." She moaned, leaning into my side. 

"What do I always say?" I reminded her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder to rub her arms warmly. 

"Never trust the TV." She groaned. 

"Exactly cupcake." I snickered. She looked up at me with puppy eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her as she intensified her pout. 

"You're unbelievable." I sighed, stopping us to take off my jumper. 

"Hey! That's my line." She whined, raising her arms for me as I slid my jumper on her body. She let out a content sigh as she reached for my hand under her sleeve. 

"Better?" I asked unimpressed.

"Better." She answered happily.

"Kiss." I stated, slowing down our speed as I tilted my head for her. She jumped up and happily obliged as she pressed her lips on mine. As we made our way to which ever place looked nice, it wasn't long before my hand was under the hem of her jeans, my palm resting on her ass. 

"Ooo, that place looks nice!" She pointed at a cute cafe which over looked the river of Silas, lit up with fairy lights and clear glass walls. 

"Sure thing cupcake." I happily obliged, anything for my Laura. She eagerly pulled me across the street, knocking over a few civilians on the way until I opened the door for her. 

"Good morning, table for two?" The young waitress asked us. 

"Yeah please." Laura answered, her hand still tightly in mine. Laura was the social one out of us both, doing all the talking and socialising. She led us to a round metal table with two fancy metal chairs at each side, over looking the river and bridge. I love to people watch so this was very ideal. As the waiter placed cutlery and menus on our table I pulled out Laura's chair for her, giving her a quick kiss on the back of her head before I sat on my own chair. 

"I'll be back soon to take your order." The waitress smiled at us as she left. 

"What a cute place." She smiled, not even looking at the actual building when she said it, her eyes glued to me. 

"Isn't it just." I replied, our hands holding in the middle of the table. We both held a tight embrace of each other's left hand as we both peered at the menu. 

"Hhhmmmm, I'm gonna have the triple stacked pancakes with ice cream." She said, still scanning over the menu. 

"Don't you make yourself sick." I laughed, looking over my menu. 

"Yeah yeah daddy." She mocked. I glanced up from my menu and looked at her with raised eyebrows and narrowed eyes. 

"Oh hush, you dirty vampire." She teased, kicking me from under the table. A few moments passed.

"I might have the cheese and ham toastie." I pondered to myself. 

"Can I take your orders?" The waitress asked.

"Uh, I'll have the hot chocolate supreme and the triple stacked pancakes with Ice cream please." Laura smiled. 

"I'll have the cheese and ham toastie with some water...please." I mumbled. She took the menus from us. 

"We're quite busy today and under staffed so please be patient" She smiled. 

"A-are you hiring?" Laura asked, I glanced at her in surprise. 

"Yeah we are, at this point we're desperate. So if you're interested I'll bring you a CV to fill out at the end of your meal?" She offered, beaming down at Laura. I protectively rubbed Laura's wrist, the waitress caught on and made an awkward cough. 

"Yeah that would be great, thanks." Laura answered, looking back to me with a smile. The waitress walked away in a bit of a hurry. Only I get to look at Laura like that. 

"So, a waitress huh?" I scoffed, looking at her in quite disbelief. She did mention wanting to get a job at some point, but I don't want her to be around any negative people, and there are a lot of those in university funded cafes of stressed out teens moping around, buzzed off caffeine. 

"I mean, it's a start right? And they're hiring so I might as well." She replied a few octaves higher. 

"And how would you get here?" I asked. 

"I'll bike, it's only 20 minutes away from campus." She answered....I'm still not buying it. 

"Laur, what's up." I sighed, holding her one hand with both of mine. 

"It's just, you always buy me luxurious wines and food, I want to buy you things too." She replied in a sad tone. 

"That's ridiculous cupcake, your love is priceless." I teased, tracing o's on my sleeve which covered her arm. 

"Yes, but I want to treat you every so often." She smiled. 

"Oh you can treat me when ever you like." I grinned, seductively rubbing her leg with my foot under the table. 

"Carm!" Laura hissed, blushing as she looked around the room. I laid back, my legs folded against each other as I folded my eyes scanning her.

"What?" She giggled, taking off the huge hoodie on her and wrapping it around her waist. I gotta say, that crop top did wonders for her chest. 

"You're drooling." She mocked, catching my attention. 

"Let's play 10 questions as we wait for our meal." I offered, licking my bottom lip as I took a sip from my water. 

"And what happens if you lose?" She asked. Leaning forward with her arms folded on the table. 

"You get to do what ever you want to me." I replied, swirling the water around the glass like it was a shot. 

"And if I win...." I lent forward so I was inches away from her face. "....I get to do, what ever I want to you." I cooed seductively, reaching over to play with the thin strap of her crop top. I twanged the elastic as it snapped back around her shoulder, moving back to my original position.

"Ask away cutie." I teased, winking at her. 

"Okay..uuummmm...what's my middle name?" She asked confused. I looked at her with an unimpressed face and slapped my forehead.

"Cupcake, ask actual questions." I sighed. 

"....and it's Eileen." I begrudgingly answered. 

"Fine, I'll play dirty." She said, staring into my soul. 

"What's my favourite thing to do when having sex?"

"I could list them all...but your favourite thing is grinding cutie." I replied smugly, chuckling when she cursed at herself. 

"What's my biggest turn on?"

"When I talk during sex." A blush coming to my cheeks as I answered. 

"How many times have we had sex since we've been dating?"

"Twenty four-"

"Ah ha! You're wrong, it's-"

"Twenty one times we've had sex whilst being labelled as girlfriends, twenty four all together though." I took a sip of my water as she flustered. 

"Ugh! I forfeit." She sighed, sinking down into her chair.

"That didn't take long." I laughed, eyeing her rather exposed breasts. She looked at me unimpressed as I chuckled to myself. 

"And now, I'm thinking of all the things I'm going to do to you." I said in a seductive raspy voice. Laura blushed and squirmed in her seat. 

"Sorry for the wait ladies." A different male waiter placed our food down in front of us, Laura's eyes glistening as the pancakes were drooling with syrup and ice cream.

"Thank you!" Laura said, still in awe at her b-r-u-n-c-h.  
I watched Laura dig into her meal before I even touched mine. When being a vampire you don't really feel the need to eat. She was so damn precious, the way she giggled to herself when she was happy, the way she scrunches her face when she's mad or embarrassed...the way her body fits into mine like a jigsaw; all those tiny things I fell in love with. 

"Are you gonna eat?" She asked, her mouth filled to the brim with food, a smudge of whipped cream on the tip of her cute nose from her hot chocolate. 

"Oh I'm planning on it cutie." I replied seductively, leaning across the table to wipe the cream from her nose with the tip of my finger, licking it up playfully as I sat back down. 

"How are you constantly so sexual and horny?" She asked, taking another mouthful of pancakes. 

"It comes with the package of dating a vampire cutie." I replied, taking a bite of my food. 

"You know, you're just as bad as me." I said, sipping my water to wash down my food, licking the front row of my teeth as I smouldered at her slightly. 

"Oh suuuure, says the girl who's always got her hands or eyes on my ass." She scoffed, eating the last bite of her meal.

"And you're saying you don't get turned on when I do that? Cupcake, you do remember I can smell arousal right?" I mocked, taking a bite out of my toastie, making sure my fangs were in view. 

"You act like you don't wish my hands were all over your body every second of the day." I sighed, glancing at the table and back to her jaw dropped face. 

"I-I well I-" she stuttered.

"You do know I can also sense when you're in the mood, and that has nothing to do with me being a vampire...just me seeing how you look at me with fire in your eyes, how you part your lips slightly and rub your thighs together." I said like it was nothing, playing with my food below me. 

She gulped harshly, quickly glancing at my eyes and back to her finished dish. 

"Well that brunch was just delightful, thank you babe." She finally spoke, ignoring her red cheeks. I chuckled to myself before calming down. 

"My pleasure cupcake, I love spending time with you, honestly, I really do." I replied with love. 

"As do I, I love you Carmilla." She said softly, happiness written all over her face. I saw her eyes quickly glance down to my half finished meal. I sighed, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Fineeee, it's all yours." I teased, pushing the plate to her begrudgingly as she cheered. 

"How you keep your figure is beyond me." I chuckled, admiring her content face. This, this is what I live for. 

For the next half hour we talked about nonsense, laughing at stories and re-living memories. She was so invested about my past, she loved hearing the stories of what I first did when I resurrected and the physics behind me transforming into a panther...and to be honest, I questioned that one too. 

"I have to meet Mattie one day!" She beamed, squeezing my hands.

"Really? You want to meet my sister?" I asked in slight disbelief. After all the horrendous stories she's heard of me and Mattie, she still wants to see her?! 

"Of course I do! It's only fair if I meet her, after all you met my dad." 

"Oh yes, how could I forget." I sighed playfully, winking at her as I stroked her hands. 

"Are you two ready for the bill?" The waiter asked us, I rolled my eyes as he broke the moment. 

"Yes, please." Laura replied with a smile, turning back around to me with pursed lips. 

"Oh shit! I didn't tell you!" I suddenly remembered.

"What did you do." She sternly asked, her face dropping with concern.

"Nothing bad, it's sweet to know how high your expectations of me are." I joked sarcastically, she raised her eyebrows at me in confusion.

"So, you know Elsie.."

"Yup, the stunning girl who's all over you?" She rolled her eyes, sighing. 

"Well...she's a vampire and mother knows." I explained, narrowing my eyes as I tried to read her face. 

"Great, another reason for me to be worried." She groaned, letting go of my hands as she played with her own fingers. 

"Laura-"

"Here's the bill, and the CV you asked for earlier-"

"Yeah, could you just fuck off for a second please?" I hissed, was it not obvious we were in the middle of talking jeez. This has nothing to do about my lack of anger control....obviously. He glanced down at us as Laura winced, quickly scurrying away. 

"We've talked about this babe, you have no reason to be worried, what will it take for you to believe me?" I asked hurt, leaning forward slightly. 

"I know Carm, you're love is enough to fill me with trust. Don't worry." She tried to reassure me, placing her hands on top of mine again. I wasn't taking that for an answer. 

"Like you said at your dads, we don't work like this. Tell me why you feel worried." I asked. Damn, Ruth is starting to rub her effects on me. 

"You know why, the same reason before. You're the bad ass hot sporty girl everyone wants to be with, and I'm the...nerdy small child people want to avoid. It makes complete sense for you to be with the captain of the cheerleaders who's also a vampire." She blurted out, her eyes glistening with a wall of tears she was barricading. 

"Ugh, I'm so sick of you speaking like I don't love you or deserve to be with you Laura." I spat in disbelief. 

"With everything we've been through you still don't understand what you mean to me." I spoke, swallowing a thick layer of emotion as I tried not to let tears stream down my face. 

"C-Carm no-"

"Do you know how much I worry when I haven't heard from you for less than an hour, how I wish it was just us two in a small apartment away from everyone else, how I have dreams of you running around our garden with OUR child in your arms? Is that not enough?" I asked, looking her up and down with a hurt expression. 

"Let me fucking speak!" She hissed, looking around wearily to make sure she didn't attract the attention of any nosy students. I looked at her with wide eyes, wiping under my eye with my thumb before any tears slipped out. 

"You think I don't want those things too? Carmilla not a second goes by where I don't think of how amazing our future will be, but you have got to understand that you are my first ever girlfriend..hell! The first person I have ever loved even! There will always be the worry of not being good enough for you and you have to accept that. But you also have to accept that I'm only a nineteen year old trying to find herself, and being in a relationship with a three hundred year old vampire is hard to compete with. You have had the experience...I haven't. So yes Carm, I do worry that this beautiful vampire will come and take you away from me, but worry is completely different to trust...and I trust that you won't let that happen because the love we have is unconditional." She spoke from her heart, holding my hands tightly as she squinted her eyes at me. 

"I know babe...I know." I reassured her. She didn't need a long reply of me telling her how much I love her and how nothing will brake us up, because she knew that already. She just needs me to let her know I'm listening to every word that leaves her lips, that I'm taking them in and storing them in my brain. 

"We have something special Carm, no one else has the connection we have for one and other." She said confidently, smiling warmly at me.

"Stop it before I propose." I joked, lightening the mood. She let out a laugh as she smiled happily at me. I pulled her hand up and kissed the back of her hand, resting my forehead on it before I placed it back gently on the table. A few moments passed as we admired each other's presence.

"Now then cutie, lets fill this CV." I broke the silence, wiggling my eyebrows as I patted my lap. She smiled and sat on my lap contently, one of her arms wrapped around my neck, the other one holding the pen to paper as I held a tight grip around her waist. 

She filled it out quite fast, all whilst I was peppering her back with kisses and stroking her stomach lovingly, not sexually. 

"What do yah think!" She held it up, leaning slightly so I could see it clearly. I scanned over it, chuckling at the little hearts above the 'I's' and the loops on her 'y's'. Good job this is for a cafe and not a serious job, I cant imagine many companies accepting 'I can do over 34 yoga positions and I read every single Harry Potter book in less than four days', but it is quite impressive and very adorable. 

"They would be a fool not to hire you." I replied, looking at her proudly. 

"Really?! You think so?!" She squeaked, wrapping both arms around my neck as she rested her nose on mine.

"I do." I replied smiling, leaning in to give her a loving kiss. She stroked the back of my neck as she brushed her tongue across my bottom lip. I pulled away before it got any further...got to save our energy for tonight. We collected our things, reading over her CV for the tenth time as she heaved my large jumper over her small cute body, walking up the the counter hand in hand.

"Here's my CV!" She bounded over, sliding it to the waitress who first served us. 

"Oh, you were serious? I'll make sure I give it to the big boss lady." She said unimpressed, looking at her cute little doodles in disgust, and of course; Laura took it light heartedly. 

"Thank you!" Laura beamed, turning around to me and kissing my cheek before skipping out of the cafe and onto the busy side walk. I looked at her lovingly before dropping my face completely, turning to the girl.

"Listen here, if Laura doesn't get this damn job your all fucking dead, you got that?" I spat, pulling her in by the front of her apron. 

"Uh huh!" She girl stuttered in fear. I pushed her back as she stumbled. 

"Great! I'm glad we're on the same page here, oh, and keep the change." I sarcastically smiled, looking her up and down before meeting with Laura outside, snaking a hand to where it always ends up, on her ass. 

"What did you say?" She questioned as we made our way back to campus.

"Oh nothing, just a fan." I replied, kissing the side of her head as she lent into my body. 

"Did you kill her." She asked sternly, seeing straight through my lie. 

"Almost cupcake...almost." I chuckled. 

On our way back to campus we both window shopped, admiring things as we passed. 

"Woah." Laura sighed in awe, tracing her fingers over the glass of a jewellery shop, her eyes twinkling as she beamed upon a gorgeous slim diamond necklace which hung from a pedestal. 

"You like that cupcake?" I asked, looking at the admiration written all over her face. 

"My mom had one just like that, an anniversary gift from daddy. I haven't seen it for years. The last time I saw it, it was all rusty and worn out in my dads junk drawer...such a shame a pretty necklace has no use." She told, leaving her fingerprints all over the double glazed glass. 

"Is that so.." I pondered, looking at Laura's gaped face and back to the pedestal.

"Come on babe." I cooed, wrapping her waist tightly against my body as the owner of the store beamed down at us from inside. 

We took the long detour back to campus, walking over the famous Silas bridge which over looked the river, walking through the city walls; Laura walking on the actual low wall as she held my hand for balance. After a couple more hours we made it back to campus, giggling and getting rather handsy with each other. Laura was just about to open the door until-

"-wait, Laura! I can smell someone in there." I hissed, pushing her behind me. I slowly opened the door and peeped my head around the corner, a tall blonde touching my stuff. 

"Hey! Who the fuck are you!" I spat, bursting into the room. Laura followed in, holding my hand tightly.

"Oh my god! Betty?!" Laura squealed confused, letting go of my hand to study the obnoxious girl. 

"Laura." The girl sighed happily, embracing her in a hug. I stood behind them awkwardly, tapping my foot on the hardwood. 

"W-What happened to you? Why did you leave?!" Laura stuttered, turning to look at me briefly before reaching behind her to hold my hand reassuringly. 

"I had an extreme family issue...I-I don't want to talk about it really." She whimpered, sitting down on MY bed.  
Laura quickly let go of my hand and sat next to her, rubbing her back up and down lovingly. 

"It's fine Betty, you don't have to talk about anything you don't want to ." She cooed, looking into her eyes with sympathy. I flopped onto Laura's bed, fiddling with my fingers above me as I listened to them. 

"I'm glad to be back Hollis, I actually missed this place." She snuffled, barely making out a weak laugh. Me and Laura shot eyes at each other. Shit. She's back as Laura's roommate. 

"S-so your my roommate again?" Laura questioned, trying to hide her worry.

"Afraid so." She joked, nudging Laura's shoulder playfully. 

"And first on my to do list, is clean out my replacements crap." She sighed, getting up begrudgingly. 

"She has a rrreeaaalllyyy bad smoking problem." She said, holding a pack of cigarettes in each hand. I shot up, snatching them from her.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe your 'replacement', doesn't feel like sharing." I hissed, inching forward slightly. Laura grabbed my arm and pulled me back, Betty looking down at us dumbfounded. 

"Betty, this is my girlfriend Carmilla." She introduced me with a forced smile, nodding her head slowly. 

"Said girlfriend is also Laura's roommate chick, so you better be going." I said, looking her up and down as I tapped on the cigarette boxes impatiently. 

"Nuh uh uuhhh, I don't think so. The dean said I'm back in room 307 with Laura. That means you are the one to go...chick." She replied sternly with a smirk. 

"You touch my stuff, I brake your face." I spat, both of us inching closer together as tension grew. 

"Okaaaay, let's not do that." Laura butted in, holding tight grasp of my waist as she pushed us away from each other. 

"Betty...as much as I'm happy to see you I-"

"No time for that, come on." I broke her off, clamping down on her hand as I dragged her out of the room, making my way to the deans office.

"Ow! Carm! W-what are you doing?!" She yelped, trying to pry my hands off of her wrist, the heels of her shoes screeching as she tried to hold her ground. 

"We're going to visit mother dearest." I explained as I marched us fast, already turning the corner to enter her office. 

“Your mom?! I-I don’t understand?!” Laura asked worried and confused, jogging behind me like a lost puppy. 

“Surprise! My mother is the dean. Anything else?” I sighed in frustration, dragging her behind me as I stormed brought campus. 

“Carmilla what are you doing?!” She asked with a raised voice, trying to slow us down but I was having none of it, my eyes already beaming red with anger. Classic mother, pushing me away from love once again. 

"Uhm Girls, I'm sorry but you can only enter if you have an appointment-" The receptionist tried to say before I cut her off, pulling her to me by the scruff of her collar, staring deep into her eyes until a tear fell down her cheek, pushing her to the side as she fell weekly.

"Carmilla what the fuck!" Laura screeched, trying to pull her arm away from my tight hold. Before she could try to move any longer I kicked open the door, pulling Laura inside as I slammed it shut abruptly. Mother sipping blood from a glass skull on her leather throne behind her dark oak wood desk. 

"Darling, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She smiled, tilting her head up at me. I held a tight grip on Laura's wrist.

"You can put me in anger management and act like I don't exist, but you won't kick me out of university." I spat, letting go of Laura to slam my hands on her desk, growling at her. 

"Mircalla, sweetie. I don't understand where you are getting this false information from." She cooed in a fake concerned accent, tracing a finger on my jawline.

"You moved Laura's old roommate back in with her. Where the fuck does that leave me then huh?!" I shouted, pinning her wrist down on the desk from my jaw. 

"Oh, I see where the confusion has occurred from sweetie. Miss Spielsdorf will be accompanying Miss Hollis for the rest of the week whilst her new dorm gets ready." She answered, snatching her wrist out of my hold but with a cracking smile on her face. 

"Yeah, and where does that leave me mother." I asked bitterly. 

"Where ever you want Marcie, just not in room 307." She replied, sipping her blood innocently. 

"And why is that." I spat. 

"Because I say so. You are not permitted in Miss Hollis's dorm until the up coming Monday when Miss Spielsdorf has officially moved dormitories." She stood up as she spoke, gliding over to me innocently. I gulped harshly. Mother is the most feared creature in the whole of the supernatural world, me following close second by her side. 

"Laura Hollis, a member of the extraordinary journalist club, to what do I owe the pleasure?" She asked Laura, stepping slowly towards her, I watched her every move as the room was filled with Laura's fear.

"I-I'm ju-just here with C-Carm-" She stuttered nervously. 

"- oh yes, my daughters lover. Keeping her on her toes I imagine." She chuckled, sipping on her glass skull. 

"And how would you know about that?" I asked confused, narrowing my eyes at her. 

"Laura is one of our finest students here at Silas, her impeccable grades and attitude towards every lesson is just stunning." She spoke, smiling and nodding slowly at Laura. 

"W-wow! Thank you!" Laura replied giddy. I shook my head at her and crossed my arms.

"Of course dear. But as a mother to my sweet sweet Mircalla here, it's also my duty to keep an eye on her and make sure she's not...slipping." She glanced at me around her shoulder, squinting her eyes at me evilly. 

"I'm sure you are aware of her oh so tragic past, and what we are." She spoke gently.

"Yes but I in no means plan on telling anyone or abusing the knowledge." Laura reassured mother, flailing her hands all over the place.

"Oh she's a keeper." Mother laughed, turning back to me.  
I just snickered sarcastically in response, pacing back over to Laura, holding her hand. 

"It upsets me so how I don't see you anymore daughter, so close yet so far. I am and have always been keeping track of you, and I would appreciate if you carry on with the anger management." She said...lovingly?

"Yeah, sure." I faked smiled at her, wincing as I caught her deadly gaze. I motioned to open the door until the squeak of her chair ran alarms around my ears, turning around abruptly to view mother standing in front of her desk. I stood slightly in front of Laura protectively. 

"What happened to you Carmilla, once so feared and powerful...now so light and frothy." She spat...and there it was, I knew it wouldn't take long. 

"Oh here we go. Cough it up let it all out." I shook my head in frustration. 

"You were my glimmering girl Marcie!" She rushed over to me, scanning my face. I felt Laura grip my hand tight in fear, I stroked her skin softly, reassuring her. 

"We were supposed to rule the world together and you let yourself go." She said disappointed, her eyes shaking. 

"You think I want to be anywhere near you after the hell you put me through?! You are a shallow women mamma, I am nothing like you." 

"Oh please, you used to love me! You used to admire me and hold my hand in battle...begging for my attention and respect and I gave you it all." She said in rage, sadness covering her tone. 

"Nothing will ever change the fact you are my sweet sweet girl." She lowered herself, cupping my face tenderly. I tried my hardest to fight back the tears but I could help it, they poured out of my glistening eyes. 

"All those centuries ago when I watched your gorgeous face turn pale, your limbs flail and your body die...I remember thinking how much you deserve, resurrecting you was the best decision I have ever made and I shall never regret it. But it's like I don't know you anymore Marcella, you're so distant and I worry about you." She sighed, stroking my tears away. 

"I changed for the better good mother, maybe it's time you do too." I replied bitterly, slapping her hands away from my face as I turned to Laura, kissing her forehead lovingly as she was crying too. 

"Oh this is just a sight. Never did I imagine the day my brutal daughter falling for yet again, another foolish mortal." I pulled Laura into me as I headed for the door. Of course mother has locked it shut with her powers. We both turned around to a frustrated face.

"I'll give it another month until your girlfriend gives into her temptations and drinks you up like a dehydrated traveler." She hissed, eyeing Laura up and down.

"No she won't, you obviously don't know carmilla like I do." Laura spoke up, still behind me for protection. I lashed out, slashing her cheek with my claw-like-daggers. She looked hurt until the cuts magically healed themselves and disappeared into oblivion. She laughed amused. 

"Now now darling, lets not forget who could take away your place at university." Mother teased Laura. I heard Laura's heart drop. 

"I apologise Miss Hollis, that was rather unprofessional of me." She fixed her posture and brushed herself down. I turned to Laura and gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her hand lovingly. Laura didn't reply, she just looked down wearily. 

"Mircalla, I do love you." She stated, lifting her head and looking down at me through battered eyelashes. 

"Yeah, tough love right?" I mocked, shaking my head in disgust at how she toyed with my emotions as If I was a puppet. 

"Tough love between mother and daughter." She replied sincere. I blinked slowly at her before a slight pull on my hand brought me back down to reality.

With silence as my last words, I guided Laura back to the door, simply clawing at the lock to pry it open. I showed her out of mother's office.

"Mircalla hunny, good luck with regionals next week...shine like you always do, and if you get the chance, tell will and Mattie I send my kindest regards." She asked me as I motioned to leave. 

"Stay the hell away from me and my family mother, that includes Laura." I replied. Slamming the door shut behind me. It may seem cruel and unjust with how I treat mamma, but the century's I had to endure with her caused me many of my deepest regrets, all unforgivable...and I have my priorities set on one human and one human only; my love, my soul mate Laura, and I will treasure our love until I die. 

"T-that was insane, a-are you okay?!" Laura stuttered, stopping us in our tracks as she turned to me, clasping my face and scanning me.

"Yeah babe, don't worry about me." I reassured her, turning my face to kiss her wrist. In reality I was furious, anger ran its course through my veins and all I wanted to do was kill mother. How dare she kick me out of my own dorm room for a whole week?! I know why she's doing this, she hates to see me happy and Laura is the key cause to my change in heart. 

"She's a sick and vile women carmilla and you are nothing like her okay?" She spoke to me lovingly, stroking my hair and temples. 

"Okay." I spoke softly, smiling at her. 

"Are you okay? She went down on you pretty harshly." I asked in concern.

"Well, it's not nice to see the love of my life's mother be so cruel and manipulative to her, it makes me sad that you're sad...even though you won't admit it like the tough cookie you are." She joked sadly, placing her hands on my shoulders. 

"Yeah well, after a few centuries you get used to it." I joked, holding her hand and leading her through campus. 

"Carm, where are you going to go?" Laura asked concerned, holding onto my hand protectively which made me chuckle to myself; a mortal trying to keep me safe, it's beautiful the way she tries. 

"I'll sleep in trees and shower at mattie's." I answered. 

"Why don't you just sleep at Mattie's until you’re allowed back in the dorm?" Laura asked again, confused. 

"Because Mattie isn't as...tamed, as me I guess you could say. It's all too tempting to be back living with Mattie, even for a week." I replied, flashing back to past thoughts of living in a house with Mattie, mother and Will....ah, the bad o'll times. 

"Its not like we won't see each other, she didn't cut you off class so I'll see you around and we can can hang out and-"

"-cupcake, stop worrying." I cooed, pulling her into my side. 

"You're right, nothing has changed, you'll just have to sleep alone for a few night's okay?" I tried to reassure her. Our relationship is still pretty new and fresh, and falling asleep in each other's arms is our favourite thing to do.

"Can't you just come in late? She'll never know." Laura tried to persuade. 

"Laura, my mother isn't stupid she knows I'll try to sneak in. Trust me Laur I want to but I know what she's like. She will have spies and...things, to make sure I'm going no where near that dorm." I replied, flailing my arms around to emphasise. I glanced a look at her, she looked upset and tired.

"Hey, you know what that means." I egged on seductively. She looked at me with furrowed eyebrows and a confused hooked lip. 

"Lots and lots of phone sex." I jeered, nudging her shoulder playfully. 

"For once, I agree with your sexual desires." She admitted, resting her head on my shoulders as we made our way back to the dorm to collect my things. 

"Oh really? Does imagining me fucking myself to the noise of your moans and whimpers turn you on as much as it does for me?" I asked seductively, slithering a hand down her back until it lifted under the hem of her jeans, stroking her ass. 

"Not gonna lie...yeah." She admitted begrudgingly. I turned my head and looked at her smugly. 

"Don't let that boost your ego even more." She said with raised eyebrows, a smirk on her face. 

"Oh it's boosting something alright." I cooed, palming her ass. 

"You smell soooo good." I teased, whispering in her ear as we walked down the hallway. I smirked as she blushed. I squeezed her butt in my hand rather vigorously, causing a hitched breath the escape her throat which caused my body to shudder. I let out a sigh of relief as to the build up to our dorm I heard no other pulse in there. By the time we stepped into the room our lips were already latched onto each other, her hands clasping my top as my hands tore at her ass. 

I kicked the door close with the back of my shoe and led her to her bed, still mouth fucking her. As I pushed on top of her, forcing her to the mattress with her head on the pillow behind me, I had already made work of her zip and buttons on her jeans, wasting no time to slither my hand under her jeans and underwear to palm at her naked mound. 

"Oh carm.." she whimpered, desperately trying to contain herself in fear of getting caught. 

"You know Cupcake." I started, breaking the kiss as I held my face over hers only inches away. 

"My favourite kind of sex is goodbye sex." I cooed, nibbling her ear as I spread her wetness around her folds. 

"Better make it worth it then." She sighed, a menacing smile on her face as she grinded over my hand. 

"Oh I will." I whispered, pushing my body down on to hers even further, slowly thrusting her as my fingers danced around her entrance. 

"Breathe in." I sighed, entering two fingers into her straight away. 

"Oh god!" She yelped, leaning up to kiss me deeply, pulling on my hair as I pumped my fingers into her. I let out a deep breath as her warmth covered my fingers inside of her. 

"Mmmm Laura." I grunted as she pulled on my hair with one hand, her other hand pressing down on my ass as she pushed my groin into hers, squirming underneath me. I bowed my head to nuzzle into her neck, pulling and licking on her pulse point. I grazed my fangs on her skin, causing her to push upwards uncontrollably. I grazed past where she needed me the most.

"Oh yeah baby, r-right there shit." She whimpered, begging for her orgasm in a high pitched squeal. I grinned as I licked her neck, sucking the spit I left on her neck up. Her head lolled further back into her pillow, groaning in pleasure as she tore at my ass. I looked up, hovering over her face.

"Look at me." I ordered, she obliged and looked up at me with half lidded eyes, mouth gaped open as she blew hot breaths on my cold skin. I grinned at her, my fangs shining white as I sucked my bottom lip. 

"Good girl." I cooed, her chest pressing on mine as she gasped for air. I pushed into her sweet spot repeatedly. She closed her eyes shut at the contact. 

"No, look at me." I demanded, holding her face in place by her jaw with my free hand, watching her eyebrows furrow as she watched me with enlarged pupils, fluttering as her body withered underneath me.

"I-I'm gonna c-cum, fuck!" She gasped, scrunching my hair above me as I pushed her over the edge, moaning myself as her sex filled inside of her. 

"That's it, cum for me." I beckoned, not slowing down as I still held her heated face in place. 

"Ah! Carmilla Jesus!" She yelped, trying to lean forward for a kiss to stifle her moans but I lent back, grinning at her as her breathing became unstable. I thrusted into her, knuckles deep as my fist was covered in her wetness. Her walls tightened to point I was finding hard to reach her sweet spot.

"O-okay Carm fuck, s-stop." She pleaded, closing her eyes tightly shut as she reached down to my hand, holding onto my wrist as she tried to remove me from herself. I pumped into her a few times before removing my hand completely from her. 

"Hey." I said, catching her attention as she lazily opened her eyes. I trailed my two wet fingers from her crevice to her bottom lip, sliding my fingers into her own mouth as I felt her tongue wrap around my fingers. I looked at her with my mouth open, lust filled in my eyes. I removed my fingers and sucked off the spit and sex she left seductively. 

We kissed lovingly until she had come off her orgasm high, our hands trailing around each other's body. I flipped us over so she was sprawled on top of me. I kissed the tip of her nose as I played with her hair in front of me. 

"You have a good girl kink." She giggled, playing with my fingers. 

"Well, you learn something new everyday." I replied sarcastically, looking at her with a frail smile. 

"That you do." She replied smiling, leaning down to kiss my face.

"Well would you look at that, I took you out for breakfast and gave you a mind blowing orgasm." I joked as she pulled back. 

"I don't deserve you." She smiled, fiddling with the tips of my fingers above my head. 

"God, I love you too much it's sickening." I sighed, pressing her head down to my chest, holding her tightly as I rested my chin on her shoulder blade, smelling her hair lovingly, closing my eyes in content. 

"Karnstein?" A loud voice entered the room, I opened my eyes lazily as I waved sarcastically above me and Laura.

"Get your ass up, you're needed for track." Danny said from behind us. Laura sighed and refused to move and to be honest, I was the same. 

"Um Lawrence...I'm a little busy." I mocked, tapping Laura's back. 

"No, go." Laura sat up and stretched on top of me, my eyes beaming at her torso and breasts under her top.

"Hey, Danny." Laura yawned, zipping her jeans back up before pulling me up into a kiss, I tried to deepen it but Laura broke the kiss, pulling me out of bed with her. 

"Really xena? You missed me that much?" I teased playfully.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up." She replied, smirking at me. 

"Now get your ass on track." She demanded, hands on her hips.

"I'll meet you down there in ten." I told, turning back to Laura who was surprisingly closer to me than I expected her to be. 

"I'm holding you to that, bye Hollis." Danny called out from the hall, leaving the door open. Laura wrapped around my waist, resting her head on my chest as I lent on the top of her head, stroking her hair. 

"I thought it would have been more awkward between my and Danny you know." She mumbled.

"Yeah well it seems like she moved on pretty fast." I replied, she looked up at me confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked with narrowed eyes. 

"She has a....boyfriend? I think, or maybe they're just friends with benefits." I answered, looking down at her little face. 

"Oh, well...good for her. I'm glad she's not holding any grudges." She replied sweetly, placing her head back on my chest as she kissed my cleavage. 

"You two were a thing?" I asked confused. I always knew they had something going on but I didn't know how serious they actually were. 

"I mean, kinda? We were both too nervous and awkward to actually do anything about it so I wouldn't say we were dating." She mumbled into my chest. 

"Well she's definitely not awkward around the bro." I laughed, tangling my fingers in her hair sweetly. 

"Seriously?! Kirsch?! Now that's surprising." The blurted in disbelief. We seated side to side for a few moments before Betty walked in with a few of her gal pals. I broke the embrace and grabbed my bag from under my bed.

"Hey Laura! Hope you don't mind but I brought some friends around...we have alcohollll." She said exited, holding Laura's arms as the five other girls huddled around them. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the shared wardrobe, stuffing my bag with clothes and pants and bras. 

"Betty! You didn't tell me carmilla was going to be here." One of the Girls giggled seductively, causing the others to look at me in awe. I looked over to Laura who's eyes were darting around the room awkwardly. I paced over to the girls who squealed at my presence, pushing past them to grab Laura's hand to pull her out of the gaggle of gremlins. 

I kissed her lips lovingly, tucking her gorgeous hair behind her ears. 

"I love you babe, get some rest...well, try to." I chuckled, stroking her head. 

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" She asked worried, holding my hand.

"Have you seen me? You're talking to a badass here cupcake." I teased, peppering her face with kisses. 

"You better be safe, call me if you need anything okay? And I expect to see you tomorrow first thing." She ordered sternly. 

"Yeah yeah, try not to get too drunk and have sex again." I teased. 

"The same goes for you." She said playfully. We laughed for a hot second until I lifted her chin up to my lips with my fingers. I broke the kiss as I stroked her face.

"I love you." I simply expressed.

"I love you too." She sang back, tears glistening in her eyes. 

"Seriously?! That's a couple I never expected." One of the girls whispered in disbelief. I raised my eyebrows and slapped Laura's ass pretty hard, making the other girls mouth gape open and drool. 

"Carm!" Laura hissed, slapping my arm away from behind her. 

"What? Just showing these lovely ladies over here what's mine." I replied with a fake smile, the other girls now trying to avoid my intense glare. 

"Bye babe." I kissed her forehead before pushing past Betty viciously.

"Good riddance!" I heard the tall blonde shout in the distance. 

I can totally sleep without Laura for the next few days, I have a lot of experience being by myself without...the love...of my life....aaand I miss her already. Shit.


	5. Thank the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura go skinny dipping and regionals have arrived ooooo....please read notes at the end!

"Carmilla sweetheart, you really don't want to go for a little human hunt with your older sister?" Mattie smirked, rubbing her hands together below her waist.

"Nope, I'm good." I replied, nodding slowly, clicking my tongue. 

"Oh come now, lets take it back to the seventies and party!" She laughed, taking my hand and waltzing me around her rather large living room. She languidly dropped my hand, peering at me in defeat. 

"Carmilla, it's been what, five days? And you still haven't done anything remotely evil or fun." She sighed. 

"Mattie I told you I-"

"Changed? Fell in love with a mortal who you so desperately adore?" She cut me off, folding her arms.  
I looked at her with raised eyebrows. I slouched back over to the rather large, long marble table, sinking into one of the throne-like chairs. 

"You've lost your touch." She sighed light heartedly, sipping on a glass of blood as she sat across from me. 

"Yup, I've been told." I said, rolling my eyes as I sipped on my blood. 

"Mother was that harsh on you huh?"

"Where do I begin." I chuckled unamused.

"You were always her favourite glimmering girl." She waved her arms around. I sighed in response, circling the blood around the glass. My phone dinged and vibrated in my back pocket. I placed my cup down and peered at the phone, a huge smile spread across my face. 

Cupcake: (16:23) stop brooding and get ur cute butt down here 

Me: (16:23) omw cutie <3

"Oh god someone catch me before I gag." Mattie sighed sarcastically.

"What? She's adorable." I chuckled, looking at my home screen of me and Laura which I was forced into taking with her. 

"Oh I'm sure she is." She replied, taking an obnoxious sip of her beverage. 

"She's steonger than you think you know." I said, gulping down my blood and standing up, doing a full body stretch. 

"Oh don't tickle me, no mortal is strong." She rolled her eyes. 

"Well you haven't met Laura, she would surprise you." I replied, brushing down my body as I made my way down to the door. 

"You are full of surprises that's for sure." She laughed. 

"Bye Mattie." I sighed with a smirk, opening the door and closing it behind me. 

"Hey kitty." Will mocked as he brushed past me with a girl in his arms. 

"Oh fucking blow me." I sighed, opening the door for him as my hand was still on the handle. It was all light hearted banter though. 

I placed my jet black sunglasses on and made my way to the campus field. We only have two days left until I'm back in Laura's bed, stroking her hair as she fell into a deep slumber. We'd seen each other everyday and waisted no time after classes to....catch up. Fucking in a bathroom stall was harder than you'd think with people walking in and out and the fear of falling down the toilet beneath you wasn't all that flattering either, but we made it work. 

"Boo." I cooed in Laura's ear as she sat in the sun on her own. She turned her face smiling as I sat down next to her, groaning as I made my way down to the grass. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me, pecking her lips lovingly.

"And how's my gorgeous girlfriend doing?" I asked smiling. 

"She's a lot better now." She giggled, playing with my hair. 

"I'm definitely not complaining, but where's the ginger squad and fuck boy?" I spoke, scanning her beautiful face which looked quite tired. 

"At a party." She replied, twiddling my curled hair in her fingers. 

"And you didn't want to go?" I asked confused but softly. 

"Nope, I just wanna be with you." She cooed, stroking my face. 

"Two more days babe, two more days." I sighed, leaning in for a kiss. It took a few seconds before she replied to the kiss, closing her eyes contently as she kissed me back. I pulled back, cupping her face. 

"That's the saddest kiss I've ever had in my life." I whimpered, taking my sunglasses off to get a good look into her eyes. 

"It's um, it's my moms birthday today." She sighed, her eyes shaking. 

"Oh god Laura, why didn't you tell me?" I cooed, pulling her into me so her head rested on my chest, stroking the back of her hair lovingly as I rocked us back and fourth. 

"I didn't want to be a sad burden for you." She sighed, tracing her fingers across my arms. I pulled her back and cupped her face to make sure she was looking at me. 

"Don't be ridiculous, you couldn't ever be a burden to me." I replied in disbelief at her thought. She smiled weakly, turning her face to kiss the palm of my hand before sinking into my chest again. 

"Do you want me to drive you up to your dads?" I asked. I wasn't much of a family person but it's obvious she needed more than my support right now. 

"No it's okay, I rang my dad and had a talk with him." 

"I'm not sure Cupcake, maybe you should-"

"Carm, I said it's fine." She cut me off rather bitterly. We stayed silent for a few moments, not knowing what to say. 

"I just want to be with you." She whispered, nuzzling into my chest. 

"What ever you need baby." I replied sweetly, stroking her back and hair. 

"I love you so much." Was all I could say to let her know I'm here. She hummed in reply. We stayed in this position for a good ten minutes, embracing each other's warmth and love...her warmth a little colder than usual. 

"Hey, can I take you somewhere?" I asked, pushing her back slightly so I could see her face. I tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled weakly at me.

"Depends where." She replied, stroking my leg. 

"But that would ruin the surprise." I said playfully, wiggling my eyebrows. 

"Come on." I smiled, pulling her up with me as she followed me begrudgingly.

"We're not taking my car?" She asked confused, leaning in my side as we left campus. 

"Nope." I replied, pulling her closer if possible. 

"Should I be worried?" She giggled. 

"Oh ye have such little faith." I joked. 

It was a good half hours walk, but I wanted the sun to be setting before we made it. I could tell Laura was getting fed up of walking with the 'cccaaarrrrmmmm's' and the slushing of her feet. I would pick her up but it's adorable the way she groans and leans on me for support. As we were nearing the place I swirled her around and placed my hands over her eyes. 

"Carm, what are you doing?" She asked in a confused giggle as she felt my face. I picked her up so she was facing behind me, she yelped in surprise. 

"If you look we're going back." I joked, smiling to myself as I felt her arms droop downside my back as she wrapped her legs around my waist. 

"Hey! Don't you fall asleep on me Hollis." I laughed, shaking her slightly. 

"But I'm comfy." She protested in an adorable pout. I chuckled and carried on walking, we were ten minutes away and the sky was painted a gorgeous violet as the sun started to disappear. I could have waited to pick her up and close her eyes for the surprise, but one of my favourite things to do was to carry her and feel her breath on my neck, her legs tightly wrapped around my waist for security and her arms playing with my top behind me like an exploring toddler. 

"You ready?" I cooed, placing her down softly as she peered up at me sleepily. 

"For what?" She giggled confused. I smiled softly at her, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. Swiftly, I turned her around to the view, pressing her back into my front as I held her chest, my chin resting on her shoulder.  
She was silent for a moment.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Carm, how did you even find this place?" She replied amazed. 

"Just one of the many places I stumbled across during my midnight strolls." I cooed in her ear. She removed herself from my hold and paced forward over the sand like an angel. In front of Laura was a gorgeous lake surrounded by soft sand and large rocks, underneath a ceiling of towering trees and the amber lit sky. I paced over to her with my hands in my trouser pockets. 

"I know it's not much, but I knew you would appreciate it." I said softly as she admired the view. 

"It's beautiful." She sighed, making her way over to a large rock and sitting on the edge, pulling my hand with her. 

"Yeah well, I have a talent of finding beautiful things." I smirked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She giggled in reply and rested her head on my shoulder. After a few moments, I laid down on the rock as she followed next to me. My hands crossed over my chest as I closed my eyes contently, listening to the pulse of her good heart. For the next hour we stayed in this position, talking about nonsense under the stars. 

She turned to look at me, I turned also, my eyes furrowed in confusion as she had a large smirk painted on her face. 

"What?" I asked confused. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, I groaned as my body was stiff with the way I was laying down on the hard surface from before. I stood tall on the rock and stretched, brushing my body down. 

"Laura!" I yelped, quickly reaching for her hand as she jumped off the rock and into the sand below us. 

"Come on!" She yelled, giggling as she removed her shoes and socks. I sighed and climbed off the rock, watching her run to the water. 

"What are you doing?!" I yelled as she was quite far away from me now. The moon was in its prime above us, beaming its white rays down on Laura like a movie. She didn't reply, she just kept on removing her clothes as she jogged down to the water. 

"For fuck sake." I sighed, running down to her. "Laura! Wait up!" I shouted, stumbling as I took my shoes and socks off also. She met me in the middle in just her bra and rather sexy thong if I don't say so myself. 

"Skinny dip with me." She giggled, holding my hand, trying to pull me in. I thought about it for a second....being naked with Laura under the stars? Yeah I didn't need to think too much. I looked her up and down with a smirk, removing my clothes as she laughed in excitement. 

"Uh cupcake, you have to be naked to skinny dip." I grinned, removing my top and jeans off. 

"Oh, right." She chuckled, sliding out of her thong and bra right in front of me.

"Your turn." She smiled, already pulling me to the water. I laughed and removed the last items on my body, throwing them behind me absentmindedly. I hissed as the cold water reached my feet. 

"Ah! It's freezing Laura." I squealed, coldness running through my veins. 

"Oh please, you're telling me a three hundred year old vampire can't handle a little bit of cold?" She playfully mocked, pulling me in further. I looked her up and down in front of me.

"You know, suddenly I'm not cold anymore." I sighed. She turned her head to grin at me. Before I knew it she had jumped in fully, submerging her body into the water, spraying it out of her mouth as she swam in place, giggling at me as I stood still with the water reaching my waist, crossed armed rubbing my arms to try and heat myself up a bit; but god did she look stunning. 

"Lauraaaa, it's freezing- GAH!" I squealed as she splashed me fully with water. I looked down at her unamused as she laughed in hysterics. Her smile quickly disappeared as she looked into my raging eyes. 

"Oh you're gonna regret that." I hissed. I lunged myself forward on to her, holding her from behind as I dunked her under for a split second. She quickly gasped for air as I pulled her back up in front of me. She squealed with laugher as she splashed me back. I quickly swam away from her, trying to escape her ruthless splashes. 

"Hey! Get back here!" She panted behind me.

"I'm gonna tire you out cutie!" I yelled playfully, turning my head at the wrong moment as a big hush of water collided with my face. 

"Come ere' you." I growled playfully, reaching out for her waist before she could swim away. I pulled her into me as we both giggled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. My feet were no where near the ground so I was frantically kicking my legs under the water to keep us on surface. She smiled at me before leaning in for a kiss. 

Our water covered mouths collided simultaneously, our heads pressing back and fourth as our tongues waisted no time to dance around each other. A noise mixed between a growl and a purr escaped my throat and into her mouth, her grip around my neck tightening. She slowly grinded her naked groin on my stomach under the water, trying to relieve herself as much as she could. Her thigh lowered itself down to fit between my inner thighs, pressing up against my mound, causing an actual high pitched moan to escape my lips. I pulled back from the kiss smiling, panting slightly. 

"Cupcake, were gonna end up drowning if you carry on with that." I smirked, kicking my legs under the water to keep us afloat. 

"What?" I asked slowly with raised eyebrows. She looked at me menacingly before submerging herself under the water. 

"Fuck.." I groaned. Under the water Laura licked my slit from the bottom to my clit, trailing her tongue upwards from my stomach to my jaw, taking a breath of air as she popped up in front of me again, running her hands through her soaked hair, latching her arms back around my neck. She looked at me as innocently as she could, but she wasn't fooling anyone. 

"Nuh uh, now you have to finish the job." I sighed, biting my lip as the throbbing in my centre was uncontrollable.  
I held her waist and swam to a rock which sat on the bed of the water, tall enough to allow us to sit on it but still be under the water, our head and shoulders above the water surface. I turned her face to kiss her eagerly, my hands rubbing her inner thighs and legs beneath us out of sight. She took initiative and followed my actions, rubbing my lower stomach and thigh seductively. 

"I think I'm getting hypothermia." She smiled into the kiss. I pulled back to scan her face with a grin.

"Oh yeah? I know a place where you can warm yourself up." I cooed seductively, grasping her hand under the water.

"Right....here." I took in a sharp breath as I guided her hand down to my centre, rubbing her hand over my mound with my hand motioning her soft palming actions. 

"Uh Carm, I think this is warming you up." She chuckled, moving her hand around my folds on her own. 

"Mmm, shut up." I groaned, my head rolling back as I bit my bottom lip. She ran her two fingers up and down my folds, stopping to circle my clit. I lifted my arm and palmed at her breast, rolling her nipple around my fingers for support as I was losing myself rather fast. 

"Laura...please..." I whimpered, raising my groin upwards to try and push her into me. 

"Please what Carmilla?" She asked rhetorically, slowing down her motions. I languidly looked at her half lidded, swallowing a thick gulp of emotions down my throat. She bit her bottom lip with a grin, looking down at me through battered lashes. Give the girl control and she does this? Note to self don't let her top me....again. 

"As cute as this is cupcake, I'm gonna have an orgasm either way." I sighed, trailing my hand from her breast all the way down to her stomach, trailing down her folds, finishing at her inner thighs as I left her skin; making sure that grin had disappeared....which it did. 

"Carm.." She breathed in a hitched breath. 

"See, not nice is it." I retorted, looking at her pleading face. She sighed and carried on with her rubbing on my centre, finally dipping her finger into my entrance.

"That's a good girl." I cooed, lolling my head back again in a sigh. I could feel her rolling her eyes next to me as I moaned slightly. She thrusted her finger into me, softly, but intensely...just like her. 

"You're not gonna brake me." I sighed, egging her to add more fingers into me, pushing her boundaries slightly. She reluctantly added another finger into me, pumping in and out of me. She tucked my wet hair around the back of my neck and latched her mouth onto my neck, sucking and biting down on my most sensitive place, neck kisses were my favourite thing. Unlike me, Laura doesn't really get off to getting me off so I understood this wasn't for filling her needs. 

"If I do this, promise me you won't stop." I pleaded, not turning to look at her as I was getting closer to my orgasm. Laura's a stereotypical bottom, as soon as I start on her she'll stop her actions with me, but this wasn't fair on her. 

"What are you- GAH!" She jolted up, stopping her thrusting. 

"Fuck sake, what did I-I-" my breath hitched mid complaint as she began her thrusting again, my fingers wasting no time to find there way into her, pumping into her fast with two fingers already. I was close to orgasming and I didn't want to be the first one to let lose. 

"Ah, f-fuck Carm." She whimpered, rolling her head back like I was before, her spare hand clutching her breast vigorously, her other hand working wonders inside of me...what a sight. I could tell she was focusing hard on tipping me over the edge, usually she's grasping my hair and ripping down my back. Her rhythm was also jagged and un-in-sync. 

"Laura baby, I'm gonna cum." I panted, looking down under the water at her knuckles deep inside of me. Surprisingly, she curled her fingers up perfectly against my sweet spot, pushing into me, but I couldn't let go before her. I removed myself from her and pulled her out of me, rising up and straddling her lap, bowing my head on the crevice of her neck as I sucked harshly on her pulse point. I grinded into her viciously, my back dipping and rising like a wave on top of her, our naked centres rubbing against each other; this was the first time we'd done this and fuck me was it amazing. She let out jagged yelps and high pitched moans with every thrust I pounded her with. She gripped my ass, trying to pull me in closer if possible. 

"Oh shit!" She hissed, looking behind my shoulder at our bodies colliding. I felt her thighs tense and stomach heave in and out, her toes curling with numbing pleasure. I snaked a hand down to rub my own clit, rubbing viciously as I was ready any second now. 

"Carm! God fuckfuckfuck!" She squealed, biting down on my shoulder as I did the same, grazing my fangs down her tender skin, licking the way back up her neck to her jaw, giving her open mouthed heated kisses. Her body jolted up as she let lose beneath me, pressing her groin up into mine, causing me to orgasm intensely. 

"Mmm Laura, that's it babe." I cooed, grinding into her long and slow as I pushed it all out of us both, making sure we were both finished. I lent up slightly to lock her lips into mine. The kiss was heated and passionate as we were both still coming off of our high. I palmed at her breasts beneath me as our tongues wrapped around each other. I pulled away when I felt her shaking slightly beneath me. 

"You okay Laur?" I asked, looking down at her chattering teeth and blue lips.

"Shit, lets get you warm." I spoke, lifting her up bridal style. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" I asked as I placed her down softly on the sand, lifting up her arms as I slid my over sized hoodie over her. 

"I-I d-did." She stuttered. I couldn't find her thongs so my girl boxers would have to do. I knelt down and lifted her left foot, threading one of the holes over her leg, doing the same with the other. I kissed her thigh as I pulled them up, tucking the jumper back down as it covered her thighs, stopping just above her knees. I gathered our clothes and slid on my jeans and top, very hard to do all whilst drenched in river water. 

"I'm sorry baby, hop on." I cooed, crouching down as she jumped on my back. I couldn't go back to the dorm as the doors and windows are locked, mothers guards guarding the entrance to stop me from entering. She couldn't sleep outside with me as it was too cold for a human; the only place was.....Mattie's, fuck. I knew Mattie and Will wouldn't be in, too busy hunting or partying. I got us there in no time with my vampire speed. 

"Woah, I'll never get used to the dizziness." She chuckled lazily, it has gone past midnight and Laura was tired and cold. I hummed in reply, still carrying her up the long marble stair case.

"I know you have money but Jesus Carm." She sighed in awe. 

"Well, when you live a few centuries you save up some money." I laughed, trying not to sound too modest. "And Mattie has lived for thousands of years." I added before opening the door to my room. The walls were jet black with a dark oak floor and red velvet curtains. My bed was queen sized with support beams at either corner which rises into the ceiling, also a red velvet duvet and pillows to accommodate. I had a large marble on suite and a towering wardrobe, a wide bed stool at the end of my large bed and other bits and bobs dotted around the room. 

Carefully, I laid her down and tucked her in, praying my siblings didn't come home. 

"You warming up babe?" I asked, closing the curtains as I slipped into some cotton shorts and a baggy tank top. 

"I will be when your cuddling me." She yawned, nuzzling into the pillow as she was dozing off. I admired her cuteness for a split second before joining her in bed, sliding in next to her. I turned around and flicked the lamp off, submerging us into complete darkness. Lovingly, I wrapped her into me, peppering her damp hair with kisses as I embraced her tightly, pressing her body into mine.

"Are you happy now?" I asked, hoping she had cheered up about her mother.

"Of course I am, thank you Carm..." she replied lazily, drifting off into a deep sleep, her warm breath colliding onto my chest. 

"I love you." I whispered before following shortly after her, god how I missed falling asleep in her arms. 

"Well well well, I knew it wouldn't take Mircalla to be back to her old ways." Mattie strolled in elegantly, opening the curtains abruptly. I was too tired to listen, but then I remembered where we were and how unsafe Laura was. I quickly shot up and glared at Mattie. 

"Carm?" Laura whimpered still asleep. 

"What the fuck? Get out of my room!" I hissed like a child to a parent. 

"Oh come on, just a little bite? She smells amazing." Mattie prowled, edging closer to the bed, practically drooling. Laura was now wide awake and very much aware of the situation. She scrambled back so she was rested against the head board, latching onto my arms for safety. 

"Mattie. Don't." I spoke sternly, flashing my fangs as a warning. 

"Oh my goodness, this is the adorable puppy Laura Hollis isn't it?" She mocked with a shit eating grin. I turned to look at Laura.

"Babe, why don't you go get a shower yeah?" I cooed, pressing a kiss to her forehead lovingly. She nodded and quickly brushed past Mattie to my bathroom, locking the door behind her. 

"What do you want?" I groaned, stretching as I got up begrudgingly, looking out of the window to the sun rise. 

"Oh nothing. Me and will just got home and I heard a pulse coming from your room." She replied, sitting on my bed stool. 

"That's quite the mark you have there." She chuckled, looking at my neck with a hooked lip. 

"Yeah yeah." I sighed, taking off my top so I was just in my bra and shorts. I motioned to take my shorts off but quickly realised I gave Laura my pants. 

"Don't tell me the humans in charge." She looked at me with an evil smirk. I fake laughed in reply.

"Oh come on sis, why so serious?" She sighed begrudgingly.

"Because I don't want you or will scaring Laura." I admitted, looking at her seriously. 

"Oh come now, it's all harmless." She tried to reassure me. I heard the hair dryer from the bathroom. Remembering Laura didn't bring her clothes in with her I paced past Mattie, grabbing Laura's top and jeans with a clean pair of my knickers and my socks. 

"Hey Laur, it's me open up." I asked sweetly, knocking on the door. She slowly opened it and smiled when she saw me peep my head around the door.

"Thanks Carm." She cooed, kissing my lips before closing the door again, not bothering to lock it. 

"God, so sickening it's enough to give a girl cavities." She joked to herself, standing up as she sighed. 

"I'll see you in a bit." I smiled sarcastically, pointing her to the door. 

"Oh you will." She grinned, closing the door behind her as she left my room. 

"Laura, she's gone!" I called from my room, sliding out of my bra and shorts as I rummaged around for clothes completely naked. She wandered out carefully, flopping down onto the bed as she fiddled with her fingers above her. 

"Hey, you okay?" I asked as I slid on some leather jeans and a vest, heading into my bathroom to brush my teeth. Laura had just brushed hers with my toothbrush instead of the spare one....not that I'm complaining because that's adorable.

"Yesh." She mumbled into my pillow, I chuckled as I wiped my mouth on the towel, tying my hair up in a messy ponytail with lose strands of hair covering my face. I hovered over to the bed, sinking down next to her as I pulled her back into me, spooning her lovingly. 

"Are you still tired?" I asked, stroking her hair behind her neck. 

"Maybe." She replied quietly, holding my arms around her. 

"Okay cutie." I cooed, resting my head on the grove of her neck. 

"Are you hungry?" I asked again. 

"No." She whispered, tracing circles on my palm. 

"Well that's a first." I chuckled, kissing her skin tenderly. 

"What's up." I asked softly but concerned. 

"We have two weeks until we brake up for the summer, my dad wants me to go back and stay at home for a while." She murmured sadly. I knew where she was getting at, as much as her dad 'accepted' me, I know he was just expecting his daughter. 

"Oh." I sighed, trying my hardest not to sound disappointed. She reached a hand back and caressed the side of my face. 

"I said no obviously." She murmured, stroking my hair over my ear. 

"Laura-"

"I'm not going anywhere without you." She whimpered, pressing more into me as I embraced her harder. 

"So, where will we go?" I asked, nuzzling into her neck. 

"Well I was thinking, if I get this job and you....well I don't know, just use the money you have stacked up, we could...buy an apartment on the outside of the city?" She pondered, turning around to face me nervously. I scanned her face, trying to look for a trace of lies, only honesty spread across her face.

"I mean, if you think your ready." I replied quite shocked. 

"We basically live together all ready, what's the difference?" She asked, looking up at me with doe eyes. 

"It's just a big step, that's all." I cooed, rubbing my hand over her hair. 

"Do you not want to?" She asked confused, squinting her eyes at me. 

“Don’t be an idiot, of course I want to, but do you?” I chuckled but asked sincerely, playing with her hair. 

“Carm, why would I ask if I didn’t want to?” She giggled, pushing her weight on me so she straddled my lap. 

“I don’t know.” I smiled sheepishly, looking up at her gorgeous face. She cupped my face and bent down, pecking my lips once, twice, before finally deepening the kiss as her tongue slid in my mouth with ease. Simultaneously, my hands snaked down below her and held a tight grip of her ass, forcing her harder into my groin. Like clock work she grinded down on me, back and fourth in a smooth rhythm. She pulled back to look at my face. I opened my eyes confused at the lack of contact.

“We’re gonna be late to class.” She sighed. 

“So let us be late.” I spoke with narrowed eyes and a smirk, flipping us around so Laura was beneath me, I slotted perfectly between her body. 

———————————————————————

POV: Laura, 

“Carm come on!” I hauled her out of her bed, sorting out my own sex hair. 

“You look your best with flushed cheeks and messy hair.” She chuckled, heaving her vest back on as she flattened my hair.

“Yeah well I’m late to class...again!” I huffed. We were at Carmilla’s house where her siblings owed us the pleasure to accompany us, so I couldn’t exactly walk out and pull her with me. 

“Oh I heard no complaints, just a bunch of ‘Carmilla’s!’ and ‘oh fuck baby’s!’” She teased, mocking my voice and doing her best impression of my orgasm face. I slapped her arm playfully. 

“Oh that is so immature.” I joked, pushing her away from me as I made my way to the door. 

“Unless you have a death wish, why don’t I, lead the way.” She raised her eyebrows at me, holding my hand as she opened her door, looking left to right to make sure no one was going to sneak attack me. She held the strap of her school bag with one hand and mine in the other; leading us down the long hallway as we sneaked down the long spiral staircase. 

“Leaving so soon?” Mattie called from the living room.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping for the next couple of days?” Carm replied, holding my hand even tighter. 

“Ha ha ha.” Mattie mocked sarcastically, pacing closer to us. 

“Hello dear, I’ve heard a lot about you. Well, I just had an earful of you both-”

“Oookay, we have to go.” Carm cut her off, pulling me to the wide glass doors. 

“U-uh bye!” I stumbled. Hey, she was being....polite to me, the least I could do was say farewell. 

“Oh you are entirely too sweet.” Carm sighed smiling, pulling me into her waist as we made our way to campus. 

“I think I have a leech on my ass from last night.” I moaned, cracking my back as I obviously slept wrong. 

“Maybe...or that could just be me.” She slid her fingers down the hem on my jeans and palmed my skin. 

“I mean, you do suck.” I joked, looking up at her with a grin. 

“Do you want me to be offended or reply with a dirty joke?” She asked, looking down at me with raised eyebrows. 

“Are you exited for Friday?” I asked, leaning my head on her shoulder as we walked through the park. 

“I’m exited for my victory sex.” She snarked, edging her hands further down my jeans so they were now under my pants. 

“So modest, already claiming you’re gonna win.” I teased, wrapping an arm around her waist. I love the feel of her cool body colliding with mine, it’s like a breath of fresh air. 

“You say that like I’m not gonna.” She said with a spring in her step. She turned to look at me with a grin.

“What?” I asked slowly, confused as she let go of my hand and got into her running position on the ground. 

“What are you doing.” I chuckled, looking around us. It was 9AM so there was some pedestrians spotted around the park. I looked back down at her. She licked her fingers and raised them above her head, sarcastically checking the wind. 

“I’m gonna get down into my running position.”

“Carm what even-”

“Look to my left and to my right, scanning my opponents.” She looked to her left and then to her right, her eyes narrowed with concentration.

“And then I block out the world, only listening to the beating of your heart as the klaxon sounds.” She didn’t even look at me, she just focused on the path in front of her. And in the blink of an eye she shot off, her body moving in a beautiful posture. I watched with doe eyes, the way she fake cheered at the end of the path. She was so unbelievably gorgeous, her personality, her body her....just everything about her is just so surreal. The golden sun shining rays on Carm as she beckoned me over with a huge smile on her face. I rolled my eyes playfully and jogged over to her, she met me half way as she picked me up just below my ass and carried me with one arm, spinning us around and jumping as I hung onto her neck for dear life. 

“And then when they announce my name on the podium I’ll search for you in the crowd.” She slowed down, lowering me slightly so we could look at each other. 

“And I’ll thank the stars for blessing me with a human like you.” She cooed, tucking my hair behind my ear. 

“Because I love you so much, and I don’t know what I would do without you.” She whispered, scanning my face, mapping my freckles and moles together like she was going to lose me. I looked at her with sincere eyes, not knowing how to reply to her; but the silence was not awkward, no, it was content, it was peaceful...sometimes silence is what we need, a moment to appreciate each other’s presence. 

“I cannot wait for the future.” She finished, reaching upwards to connect our lips together passionately. I couldn’t help but let a tear fall down, she leaves me breathless and speechless and I don’t know how she does it. Carmilla is like an open poem, full to the brim with extravagant words full of life and colour, what ever came out of that girls mouth was so smooth and prestigious; but like any poem, every word has a deeper meaning that only the trusted can understand. To everyone else Carmilla is a closed book who speaks in riddles, but to me she speaks in sonnet, opens up to me and love rolls off her tongue like a drop of water from a bleeding tap. 

I stroked the back of her neck as I depended the kiss lovingly. She pulled away softly, licking her lips as my single tear pressed against each other.

“Why are you crying?” She asked, wiping my cheek. 

“Because I love you.” I replied sheepishly.

“You’re crying because you love me?” She chuckled, placing me down gently. 

“I guess so.” I sighed, looking up at her smiling porcelain face. She turned and knelt below me, her back faced to me as she motioned for me to climb onto her shoulders.  
I chuckled but obliged, climbing on her shoulders. Thank god for vampire strength because I know for a fact we would both be on the floor if she was a human. She raised herself up with ease and plodded along happily, holding my legs which dangled along her front; I crossed my arms on the top of her head and rested my chin on them, my head bobbing with the slow dips her body made with every step she took. I didn’t care about some odd looks we got from confused pedestrians, my mind was only on my girlfriend below me. 

———————————————————————  
5 days later: 

“She did it!” Laura squealed with pride and joy, jumping up and down as she celebrated Carmilla’s win. She won every single one of her races with ease...just like Laura knew she would. She shook her fathers and friends shoulders viciously as she saw carmilla on the big screen, standing on the tallest podium with medals around her neck and three huge trophies in her arm. Danny just below her as she came second and third in two of her races. 

“Where is Carmilla’s family? They should be here! Celebrating her amazing win!” Laura’s dad asked her, clapping and cheering as they announced Carmilla’s name. 

“Here...we’re right here.” She sighed smiling, looking at her group of friends who were just as happy as she was. She looked back at the huge screen which showed around the huge arena. She watched as Carmilla elegantly stood down form her podium and towards the news broadcast who were all eager to interview her. 

“What would you like to say?” The main interviewer asked, the feedback loud enough for everyone to hear in a three mile radius.

“All I can do is thank the stars. Thank you.” She said with a huge smile. I looked away from the huge screen and down to the middle of the field, through the bouncing heads and metal fence I could make out her eyes gazing in my direction. I saw Mattie and Will sat on top of the open roof, sipping a beverage together in celebration; her mother hugging her as she congratulated her daughters win. This, this is what I live for. Carmilla Karnstein, my absolute world. I couldn’t handle the excitement anymore, I ran down the stacks of benches to the metal fence, ignoring the shouts from security. I didn’t have to call her for her to turn her head and leave the interviewers. 

“I’m so SO proud of you!” I squealed with tears of happiness in my eyes. She held her hands against the mesh and I placed my hands against hers. 

“I think I deserve a celebration kiss.” She laughed. 

“I think you deserve the world.” I cooed before leaning in to kiss her through the cold metal. She pulled back. 

“You look stunning in that necklace.” She smiled, wiggling her fingers through the mesh to trace them over the silver lining which hung around my neck. I grasped her hand and held it to my heart. 

“I love you Carmilla.” I said sincerely.

“I love you too.” She replied just as serious, stroking my chest where I held her hand. 

Thank the stars indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the short ending, but I lost interest with the story. I loved writing this and exploring their relationship but I couldn’t see any further progression with the story.


End file.
